Now You Know
by pers3as
Summary: They have been bestfriends since birth, protecting & loving each other, as brothers & sisters but what happens if they fall for each other? What happens if a teenage promise was broken will it change everything? will it ruin their friendship? PLEASE READ!
1. Back into my life

_~Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN boys over flowers; otherwise there would be BOF part 2~_

_**Now You Know**_

_**Chap 1: Back into my life**_

_-But her love is like a wind, I can't see it but I can feel it._

Sniffs. Tears flowing madly. Half emptied box of tissue on the floor. She is hugging her knees while staring at the flat screen TV, playing the movie A Walk to Remember.

-Oi, stop crying Ga eul, it's just a movie! - Yi Jeong chuckles at his childhood best friend's reaction while shaking his head.

-Leave me alone. - Ga eul throws a pillow at him while he made a funny face to her. Irritated, she stood up and messes his gelled hair while Yi Jeong squirms out of her grasps.

-Geroff me! - He moves away from her, irritation written all over his face.

-hahahaha! - She laughs and runs away from him as he approaches her with a mad expression on his face.

-Ga eul … - He growls at her while she pouts. He caught her wrist and pushes her to the wall while tickling the side of her waist. She giggles, trying to get away from his teasing, they were now both laughing when his cellphone rings.

-Hello? Oh yeah Woo bin! Yes, Ga eul's here! I don't know! Ask her yourself! - YI jeong looks at Ga eul while she gave him a questioning look. He handed her the phone while shrugging his shoulders.

-Woo bin? What? - She looks at her best friend while Yi Jeong smirks at her.

-Okay, okay, fine! I'll bring her. Geez! Woo bin here I thought you're different from YI Jeong. Yeah. Yeah. I'll bring her. - She tossed Yi jeong's back his cellphone while the latter drags her and pushes her inside her bathroom; ushering her to get ready.

-Hmmm. So YI Jeong! - She places her hands on her waist while frowning.

-Please! … - He begs her.

-So this is the reason why you watched the movie with me without any fuzz so that in return I'll go with you to the club? - He sheepishly grins at her while giving her the pout. His signature pout that she couldn't resist.

-URGH! I really can't say no can i? - She throws her hand in frustration.

-Yes! Now that's my girl! - He hugs her and kissed her cheek goodbye.

-Okay, I'll be back in 2 hours to pick you up.

-Never mind, I'll just meet you up there.

-Alright. You're the best Ga eul. See you there okay?

-Whatever! - She closes the bathroom door hastily and Yi Jeong left while chuckling.

8888888888888

-Jandi, Hurry up! Damn! How long do you need to dress up it's just a club.

-Ji Hoo would you please stop pestering me! - She storms outside her bedroom as Ji Hoo gaped at her dress. She smirks at him while presenting herself.

-So what do you think? - Jandi gave him a nervous look and Ji Hoo chuckles

-You're almost naked. - He jokes at her as he saw the redness creep out her cheeks. He stares at her from head to toe, his best friend is wearing a tube teal dress up to her upper thighs, long slender legs exposed while wearing a light make up, her long hair had curls on the end, elegantly laid on the rest of her shoulders and a 4 inches silver high heels to match her dress.

-Of course I am it's a club for crying out loud. - She hissed, noticing the abrupt change of his reaction.

She sighs. - It's been 10 years Ji Hoo and it's about time Seo Jin comes back. Aren't you excited?

-I am. But I'm more nervous because I don't know if she'll remember me? and... and what about you?

-Of course she'll remember you? She is our childhood friend you know! And I'M FINE. – Jandi places her arms on Ji Hoo and fixes his blue neck tie; he gave her a warm smile hoping what she said is true. But he is more worried about her, after all, she DID NOT KNOW. She is prolly going to kill him when she finds out.

-Now just relax, come on or we will be late and Ga eul will make a fuzz. You don't want that, do you?

He shook his head and Jandi drags him outside her condo unit.

8888888888888

It's been 10 years and finally JunPyo and Seo jin is back from America to Seoul to face their long awaited destiny. The destiny to become the head of the Gu family; to continue the family's legacy in business and to be the head CEO of the major Shinwa Corporation.

Junpyo left Seoul when he is 16 years old and Seo Jin being 2 years older than his brother left 2 years before him to follow her dreams as a lawyer. She studied at Harvard university and graduated with honors, 5th rank on the bar exams and build up her own law firm. She was successful in every way a girl can dream off. She is independent. Woman on the top. Everything was according to plan when suddenly both their parents died on a car crash, leaving both her and his brother Junpyo to handle the corporation.

He wasn't prepared in fact; he was still in the state of shocked. He had never been close to his parents because they were never there but the fact that they were gone brings him to depression. After 2 months; he receives the most shocking news of his life, the news that will change his points of view in life, and that is as the new President of the Shinwa Corp. He never expected this to happen at least not until he is 30 years old but now that the situation present itself he is left with no choice. As worried as he is, he knew he'll be alright because his sister is finally home with him. Yes finally home because ever since he arrive to America, they only had seen each other twice a year since the latter was stubborn, independent and have no sense of care in the world. Seo Jin is outgoing; she likes to be in charge of herself and not to be mandated and for that he doesn't blame her.

Both of them are coming back to Seoul with one thing in their mind aside from business, it was to see their childhood friends. The thought of seeing his best friends again sends electrical impulses to his body, giving him the sense of excitement and anxiousness at the same time. For it's been 10 years since they've seen each other and god knows what major changes the time has done to all of them. But for most of it, he is anxious to see her.

They both arrived late afternoon and just as he expected there was an invitation from his 3 guy best friends, JI Hoo, Woo bin and Yi Jeong. An invitation for his and his sister's own welcome party and at the club; of all the places, yes at the club because he knew them really well; especially Woo bin and Yi jeong. But he wonders would she be there? _Of course she'll be there_, his inner self shot the answer back at him. Remember? The promise you both gave to each other? He smiles.

_-You're leaving? - _

_-Yes Iam. - The young JunPyo sadly said._

_-Well, just make sure you call me or write to me or else I will fly to New York and kick your ass back to Seoul. Got that? - She threatens him, her voice so mean but what shocks him the most is when he looks up to her, she was crying. _

_He wipes the tears in her eyes and said - Hey Don't …_

_She cuts him off. - Let it be, just, just promise me. _

_He warmly smiles at him while looking straight into her eyes. - I Promise. I promise to call you or write you._

_-Okay. Thank you now don't forget what I said okay, curly tops? _

_-Okay, piggy. - He immediately pulls her close to him, giving her a tight hug expecting for her to punch him but what surprise him the most is that she didn't. In fact she snuggles closer to him and the best thing is she kissed him on the lips. A kiss he had dream to share with her. He closes his eyes and suddenly she lets go of him. _

_-have a safe trip. Good bye Curly Tops. - She gave him a warm smile and before she turns away. He grabs her hand and kissed it._

_-Piggy, I promise you. I will come back right away. I will come back for you. And … and … when I come back will you? Will you let me love you forever? Please because I love you. I love you. _

But his smiles soon falters turning into a frown because the truth is he didn't adhere to his promise to her. He didn't come back right away, he didn't write or call her, he didn't because he was lost. He had change. He had done stupid things. He had become a totally different person. A monster. He had become the man she hated the most.


	2. We Meet Again

_**Thank you sis MIchi5463 for always following the fanfic. This is chap 2 hope you like it. Let me know when your new BOF Video is up ok?**_

_**Chap 2: We Meet Again**_

-JunPyo! Seo Jin!

-Welcome home my bro! Welcome home Seo Jin - Woo bin made his way through the crowd while embracing and kissing Seo Jin on the cheek and giving a brotherly hug to JunPyo.

Thanks Woo bin. It's great to be back! - Seo Jin gently returns the hug.

Junpyo gives him a playful punch on the stomach while Woo bin grunts. They were laughing and messing with each other's hair while Seo jin warmly smiles, she knew they have missed each other very much.

-I'm glad the both of you are here; come on everybody is waiting upstairs. - Woo bin ushered his men to assist Seo Jin while he handed Junpyo a glass of whiskey.

-Everybody? - JunPyo ask but before Woo bin can answer him, he saw Yi Jeong emerges with a slender girl looped in his arms heading to meet him.

-Yi Jeong?

-Junpyo!

They spoke at the same time while embracing each other, smiles written all over their faces. - It's been a long time JuNpyo, you're finally back. Thank god you're back.

-Thanks Yi Jeong! Here I am; back for good. - He eyed his best friend eagerly while turning his gaze to the girl next to him.

-Oh I'm sorry! JunPyo I would like you to meet Eun Jae, my date for tonight. And Eun Jae this is GU JunPyo the President of Shinwa Corp, and my best friend.

-Hi! Nice to meet you! - Eun Jae bows down to him while Junpyo gently held her hand and kisses it gently; looking straight into her eyes.

-Pleasure is all mine. - JunPyo gave her his prominent smile which in return made Eun Jae blush.

-Hey! She's my date! - Yi jeong butts in while chuckling. Woo bin rolls his eyes at how immature they are.

-Hey, where is Ji Hoo? - Junpyo curiously asks.

-Ahh, he'll be late; he just needs to pick her up. Yi Jeong? Where is Ga eul? -

-Well she wants to drive; remember you demanded her to bring Jae kyung.

-Jae kyung? And who the heck is this Jae kyung? - jUnPyo ask with a teasing tone in his voice.

By the mention of her name; Woo bin's heart jolted into electric shocked; ever since the day he met her on Ga eul's graduation and after party, she was tattooed in his mind. He doesn't know why, in fact it bothered him the most because first she wasn't his type. Second, she is a rich spoiled brat who doesn't act like a girl and third for crying out loud she is a knowing it all. But nevertheless, she had this effect on him that he had never experienced before.

Brushing off the weird feeling he felt inside, he convinces them to wait upstairs with Seo Jin while dialing Ji Hoo's number.

8888888888888

Seo Jin was hugging Yi jeong when she saw him; completely astonished by how much her little brothers had grown over years.

-Wow! Look at you! You used to be the smallest one and now you're almost on my height. - She proudly kisses him on the cheek while patting his head.

-hahahaha.. We miss you Seo Jin. JuNpyo informs us that he is back for good, what about you? I sure hope you'll stay this time, because it's not the same without you. - Yi Jeong sheepishly smiles at her hoping for the best answer.

She confidently smiles and said - We'll see.

-Thank you Seo Jin. Oh by the way this is Eun Jae! -

-Ahh I see. Hello - Seo Jin greeted Eun jae without a hint of interest in her voice.

-Yi jeong, where is Ga eul? - Seo Jin inquires, not giving the chance for Eun jae to reply.

-Uhm. She's coming. Woo bin had to asked her favor.

-And what favor would that be for you to leave her by herself. I still haven't forgotten your promise to me Yi jeong, I expected you to man up yours words. - Seo Jin reprimanded him while YI jeong smirks, the first day that they saw each other since 10 years and now she's already on to him.

-Seo Jin, GA eul's grown up, she can take care of herself plus she is picking up Jae kyung and No, I can't explain because I have no idea what's going on that thick skull of Woo bin.

-Okay, did she? What about Jandi?

-No, she doesn't know Junpyo is here. We couldn't tell them. Seo Jin, as I've said earlier things weren't the same without the two of you, so please stay.

Yi jeong looks at her in the eyes and Seo Jin notices that there was sadness behind those brown orbs. She realizes that all this years that they have been a part some things were bound to change whether good or bad. Understanding his predicament, she nods at him while Yi Jeong's face displays a smile she was knew was fake. Yi Jeong led Eun Jae to sit down and Seo Jin excuses herself to the restroom.

8888888888888

-JI Hoo, why are you silent? - Jandi held her best friend's hand while studying his sulking face as they got out of the car.

-I'm fine.

-Ji Hoo, don't worry it will be okay, trust me. - Jandi cups his chin while Ji Hoo thought_. It's not just that I'm worried about. I'm more worried about you. _

Jandi frowns at him.

-Okay, you got me; I will stop this nonsense now. Anyway where is Ga eul? - Ji Hoo changes the subject while trying to calm his senses down.

-She'll be with Jae kyung, they're on their way.

-Hmmm. Jae kyung?

-Don't give me that look Ji Hoo, it was Woo bin's Idea.

As Woo bin's men bows down to them, Ji Hoo's nerves were starting to feel numb and cold as he felt the shudder of nervousness filled his entire being. It's the thought of seeing her again, that makes him feel this way. He misses her so much that it scares him. Thousands of questions bombarded his mind as he walks inside the familiar club, Jandi strutting beside him, her arms looped around his.

-Ji Hoo, my bro! Jandi! It's about time; damn you too are always late. - Woo bin gave a peck on Jandi's cheek while giving JI Hoo a brotherly hug.

-It's Jandi's fault. - He informs him

-No, it's not! – Jandi retaliated.

-Hey Jandi, looking hot as always. Now don't go stealing every man in the club okay? Otherwise I will have to kill them myself. - Woo bin laughs while Jandi glares at him. Woo bin took this as a sign of impending death from Jandi and moves next to jI Hoo.

-Bro, she's upstairs, waiting. Go! - Ji Hoo nods at him and walks ahead of them while Woo bin offered his arms to Jandi.

As he climbs upstairs, his heart was beating wildly; ever step is like a bomb counting down until his heart explodes when he accidently bumps into someone.

-My apologizes, I'm sorry. - Ji Hoo bows down to the lady when.

-JI HOO? Yoon JI Hoo? Oh my god, it is really you!

88888888888888

-Woo bin, where are we going? - Jandi shifted her attention to him as he was leading them to the dance floor.

He chuckles at her gestures while placing a hand on her waist. - Come on I have someone, I want you to meet.

-What? Woo bin is this another one of your hook ups because seriously it's getting boring. - Jandi complains, pulling away from his grasps.

-No.. no no.. this time I promise you it's different. - He hold on to her waist, tightening his grip, she gives him a menacing look while Woo bin didn't flinch for the first time.

-Woo bin, come on please no more… - She pleads as she surrenders realizing how serious he is.

-Jandi, I promise you, this would be the last time, okay? - He whispers to her gently, while pushing her head into his chest, obviously trying to keep her steady in his arms while signaling at someone on the far end of the bar.

As he saw Woo bin nods at him, he held his breathe as he walks towards the middle of the dance floor. It took every ounce of his strengths to restrain himself from launching onto her earlier. The moment she walks in with Ji Hoo, his eyes widened in shocked, unable to believe what his seeing. Jandi, the girl he loves the most is like a goddess, by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She has change, the Jandi he saw right now isn't the tomboyish Jandi he knew before. She was completely a different person, gone was the Godzilla walks she usually has replace with bedazzling model like cat walk. And gone was her boyish appearance replace with gentleness and radiating beauty within.

His heart beat double up as he got closer to her, inhaling the scent of her perfume. Woo bin winks at him while whispering once again to Jandi.

-Turn around Jandi. -

She did.

And as soon as her eyes falls upon the person in front of her, she felt the lump in her throat, she gasps as she realizes who he is. He smirks at her while she was taken aback.

-Jandi. - He utters, his arms creep out to her waist while pulling her into a tight hug.

-I missed you Jandi. I miss you so much.

She closes her eyes, feeling his warmth as she couldn't find the right words to say. She couldn't believe he is back. Unconsciously her arms encircle his waist while she leans in for support; her whole body shivering from the intense feeling she felt deep inside. Too many emotions were drowning her whether it was from happiness, sadness or hatred, she didn't know, all she thought about is that everything IS TOO MUCH. TOO MUCH TO BEAR. And with that, she pulls away from him as she felt the tears in her eyes. She runs away from him, not a care in the world that he was calling out for her name and following her.


	3. I am Sorry

_Hi girls; Michi5463, Kimmy95, mikaelv, Purvlet. Thank you for following through my fan fics, i couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you for the support. Anyways KIMmy95, Ive tried to upload stories on the website you gave me but somehow it didn't work out, it keeps on tellling me that it needed to be approve by the admin. _

_Anyways here you go guys, chap 3._

_**Chap 3: I am sorry**_

After her pleas and cries Ga eul finally manages to convince Ha Jae kyung to hang out at the club. And although she is curious to know the reason why all of a sudden her College friend wanted to go clubbing, Jae kyung didn't dare to ask; for she knew why, after all, Ga eul has been in love with her best friend So Yi jeong and the guy unfortunately has a high level of testosterones. And as much as she is against Ga eul's feelings for him because she thought that the man is cold hearted and a bastard, she doesn't have the right to stop her. Because all this years she had known the real HIM.

Truth is, it doesn't bother her to hang out with Ga eul's friends because they have been the most humble, loyal and great people especially Geum Jandi, and Yoon JI Hoo. In fact she had been close with the both of them 2 years ago but the only person that she despises the most is the tough guy, womanizing bastard Song, Woo bin, whom she had met 4 months ago.

-Honestly Ga eul, before I go beyond this point, tell me is the bastard going to be there? - She places her hand on her waist demanding an honest answer from Ga eul.

-Yes. - Ga eul bit her lip while waiting for Jae kyung's outburst.

-WHAt?

-He is going to be there, please Jae, just give him a chance. He is a nice guy, he's just .. he's just ..

-Just a snob, stick-up-ass-egotistical-maniac, a jerk and most of all perverted insolent cockroach. - Jae kyung continues babbling while Ga eul nervously looks at her.

Jae kyung sighs and closes her eyes to calm herself down.

-I'm sorry Ga eul. I know he is your best friend but that's just how I see him. You know?

-I understand. Just give him a chance will you? And guess what?

-What? - Jae kyung answered lazily

-He was the one who invited you.

8888888888888

-Jandi! Wait! - Junpyo trails behind her; squeezing himself out of the crowd who were welcoming him back. Jandi however didn't look back at him as she continues to run on the back door of the club. He doubled his efforts and caught her shoulders just in time as they both rounded on the corner.

-Will you just wait? - He said, panting. He didn't let go of her instead he held both of her shoulders from the back and he felt it tense. Catching up his breath, he firmly spoke.

-Jandi, is this how you welcome your best friend? I was gone for 10 years, here I am, excited to see you and then you run away from me? - He felt her relax; he lets go and she whips around.

-What do you want me to do? Welcome you back? Okay, welcome back! - She snaps at him, her face full of tears.

-Jandi ..I .. - He stuttered as he panic from the sight of her and then out of instinct he immediately pulled her into a hug.

-I'm sorry. -

She squirms out of his grasps and faces him proudly; carefully wiping the tears in her eyes.

-Why? Tell me why? Don't just stand there and tell me you're sorry! -

Silence …

-Why did you have to promise me, when you know for sure you can't keep? I've waited for you, waited for 10 years. - She sobs quietly, suppressing the anger she felt deep within.

-Jandi .. - He was lost of words, how can he explain it to her? How can he make her understand? When he himself doesn't have the reason, no words to justify his actions and why? Why didn't he bother to fulfill the promise he made for her?

She waited. Waited for him answer and when he didn't; she realizes he meant to break his promise from the start. And with the excruciating pain she felt inside, she calm herself down and allowed the heavy burden in her heart to take her.

-Okay, now I understand. You just made that promise so I can let you go, so I would feel better but you have no intention of fulfilling it, in the first place. Well, guess what, I'm FINE. I feel great as a matter I've never been better because finally I can move on. Finally, I can be at peace, but you know what hurts the most? Is that you, Gu JunPyo, my best friend, the man whom I thought would protect me, the man I love, was the one who hurts me the most.

She walks away from him, leaving him shattered and in tears.

8888888888888

-Seo Jin? - Ji Hoo stutters as she engulfs him into a hug. His eyes narrowed as he felt her arms around him. The sudden warm feeling runs through his whole body as his love for her flourished. He slowly encircles his arms to her waist and tightly holding her, never letting go.

-Oh JI Hoo, I've missed you. I missed you so much. - She cries; overwhelmed of the sudden feelings she felt inside. All this years, she only loves him; he was always in her mind no matter where she goes.

She was hesitant at first, knowing that he was still a teenage boy when he blurted out his feelings for her. So she turns him down, but all this years, she was suppressing her feelings for him. And now looking at him, feeling his arms around her, the strong emotions she had were exploding.

They stayed like that for a while until Jandi shaking voice broke them apart.

-Ji hoo… - Jandi sniffs and gape at the same time, seeing her big sister Seo Jin.

-Seo Jin?

-Jandi? - They chorus.

Jandi jolted up the stairs into Seo Jin's embrace. Seo Jin brushes the tears in her eyes and welcomes Jandi into her arms.

-Oh my god! I missed you Jandi.

-I missed you too Seo Jin.

-Wow! Look at you! Jandi you've grown! Oh I am so proud of you. - Seo Jin and jandi were jumping up and down the stairs, excitement written all over their faces.

-Seo Jin? - a gentle voice spoke and Seo Jin and Jandi's faces lightened up as they saw Ga eul, teary eyed, sniffling her way towards them.

-Ga eul! - Shrieks Seo jin and immediately runs towards her. The three girls hugging each other, with tears in their eyes, Ji Hoo stares at them with delight when Junpyo appeared and proceeds to the bar where he took a one swig of his alcohol. Ji Hoo excuses himself from the ladies and approached his best friend.

888888888888

-Hi, sorry about that, Ga eul isn't usually the type to abandon her friend; it's just that they haven't seen each other for 10 years. - Woo bin warmly grins at Jae kyung while she stands few feet away from the 3 girls.

She was taken aback from his gentle gestures and manages to answer him calmly.

-I understand.

-Good. Thanks for coming. You look stunning tonight! - Woo bin checks her out from head to toe, his stomach twisting from the sight of her. Jae kyung is wearing a black knee length dress, with light make up, eyeliner and a gold 4 inches heel to match her dress. Her long slender legs were exposed, slowly enticing Woo bin.

-Thank you. I wasn't supposed to come but GA eul kept on pestering me. So here I am.

-Well, I'm glad you came, shall we? - Woo bin offered his arms and surprisingly Jae kyung took it without hesitation.

The brush of her shoulders on his makes him shudder as he opens the VIP door for her. He saw Yi Jeong flirting with Eun Jae; kissing her neck; he suddenly felt Jae kyung flinches on his side, uncomfortable of the situation.

-Yi jeong, we have a guest. Please behave yourself.

-Sorry. - Yi Jeong moves away from Eun Jae and stands up to make way for Woo bin and Jae kyung on the couch.

-My apologies Jae kyung. I'm sure you've meet Yi Jeong.

-Yes. - Jae kyung gently smiled at him.

-I'm sorry Jae kyung. Welcome. - Yi jeong kisses her hand.

-It's okay.

-This is Eun jae by the way.

-Okay. - Okay is the only word she can utter as her eyes burn upon Eun Jae. _That Bitch!_ She thought. Now she feels sorry for her friend GA eul, after all YI Jeong is a jerk, so clueless to the fact that his best friend is in love with him.

-Jae, can I call you Jae? - Woo bin ask

-Sure, Woo bin.

-Jae, can I get you a drink? - Woo bin offered when the waiter came.

-Mango margarita virgin please. - She looks at the waiter and the latter complied.

-You don't .. drink? - Woo bin hesitantly ask.

-I do, it's just that, I'm driving, Ga eul drove on the way here and I figure I should drive back. - She momentarily explains.

-Oh don't worry, I'll take you home. So you can drink.

-No, it's okay really, you don't have too. - She shakes her head while looking at him.

-I insist. Whether you drink or not, I insist on taking you home. - His face serious and his eyes glowing that Jae kyung couldn't say No.

-Okay.

888888888888888

Ga eul is merrily chatting with Jandi, and Seo Jin without looking at YI Jeong and Eun Jae at the corner. She tried so hard to concentrate on the fact that her big sister Seo Jin just came back from New York; ignoring her best friend flirting with a girl. The reason why she never go clubbing with him, is she doesn't want to see him like this. She knew the real Yi jeong, she had known him ever since birth and she's been there during his ups and downs. Time has change. They both grew up but one thing remains constant, her undying love for him. So it hurts her to see him like this, although he has been branded as Korea's Casanova, for Ga eul he is So Yi jeong, the boy she fell in love with the first time he gave her a kiss.

-Ga eul are you okay? - Asked the worried Jandi, knowing Ga eul's feelings for Yi jeong.

-Yes. I'm okay. - She happily informs them while Seo Jin frowns.

-Yi jeong - Seo Jin calls him while the YI jeong naughtily smiles.

-Would you please get us our drinks?

-Sure, I'll be right back. - Yi Jeong signals EUn jae while the latter giggles.

-Urgh! - Seo Jin reacted while eyeing Ga eul intently. She knew. She knew ever since she saw YI jeong as a boy chaste Ga eul and kisses her. The little GA eul's face turns red and her eyes glowed and dancing with happiness, she knew right then and there GA eul is madly in love with Yi Jeong and she knew he loves her too. Suppressing a devious smile, she thought about an idea on how to make the pair realize how much they love each other.

-_Hmmmm.. All they need is a little push over._ - She thought, while locking eyes with Jandi.


	4. Surprises

_A shout out to Charmee03, my sis MIchi5463, TheHyuugaaMegumii, and Kimmy95 for the amazing comments and reviews for this fanfic. Glad that you guys like it! Anyways here is chap 4, Enjoy! And don't forget to drop by some reviews. Thanks again and have a great day!_

_**Chap 4: Surprises**_

A knock on the door, startled Seo Jin as she focuses on the stack of paper works in her desk. She sighs; forgetting on informing her secretary to not bother her.

-What do you want? - She demanded without looking up.

She heard a familiar chuckle and looks up. He is there, wearing his signature white Armani 3 piece suit, beaming at her with a bouquet of red roses.

-Special delivery! - He smirks while giving it to her.

-Ji Hoo! Thank you! What are you doing here? - She stood up gave him a hug and he kisses her cheek.

-Well, I was looking for you at the mansion but you weren't there. So Seo Jin, your first day back here in Korea and you're already burying yourself with work?

She throws her hand in frustration. - Yeah, sad to say. I have stuff to take care of; apparently Junpyo is not in his right state of mind to take care of things today. So I gave him a day off. You know what I'm talking about, right?

-Yes I know. - Ji Hoo sat down on the sofa while urging Seo Jin to do the same. She adhered to his request and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. She closes eyes and relaxes on his arms. She always feels good whenever she is with him. He caresses her hair while staring at her face.

-Hmm. That feels good. - She mumbles, eyes still close, obviously enjoying his touch.

-What is? - Ji Hoo asks knowing the answer was obvious.

-This. - She whispers as she stares at him.

-I miss this. I miss you. - She added.

-I miss you more. - He answered.

They stayed like that; Ji Hoo was leaning back on the couch, his head to the side, touching Seo Jin's face, while Seo Jin's head is comfortably rested on his shoulders. His arms where around her waist, partially coaxing half of her body. Somehow Ji Hoo found this very comforting and warm, he truly miss her and is glad that finally she is back into his arms. As he listens to her light and shallow breathing, he knew she is already asleep, thinking of giving her time to rest; he plans on taking her out for dinner tonight.

**~888888888~**

Jae kyung is overwhelmed; today is just the first day of the month and she is already drowning with her work. Apparently Ga eul and her decided to open up a bridal shop for weddings and anniversaries right after graduation, that introduces the newer, more advance theme of weddings, wherein the bride and the groom can choose not to do it the old fashioned way. Their shop opened 2 years ago and fortunately the population has welcomed the new idea making it possible for them to expand it up to 3 branches. Jae kyung is alone today since Ga eul is on a meeting with her parents.

-Excuse Ms. Jae kyung, someone sent this for you. - Her assistant Amy handed her a medium size box. Appalled, she checks on the card and she gasps, her hands sweating as she reads the message

-_Jae, I had been informed that these are your favorites. I hope my decisions were right to listen to GA eul. After all, she was a little bit hesitant when I ask her about it. Anyways thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend. Have a great day – Woo bin._

Jae kyung felt her heart jumps up and down as she reads his message. She found herself giggling and shrieking with joy as she opens the box, it contains her favorite ice cream cake, especially made on a certain shop at least 20 miles away from the city. She merrily beams as she silently thanked Ga eul. It's been 3 months since she'd eaten the cake because she doesn't have the time to go down there just to buy it. She would only take the time to drive when she is free and majorly depress. Smiling like an idiot, she held the card and gaped at his handwriting, remembering last night.

-_Thank you for the great night, Woo bin.- She faces him while he closes the door after her. _

_-No, I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for coming Jae kyung. - He bows down to her and kisses her hand. _

_-You're welcome. Good night Woo bin. - She waves him goodbye _

_-Wait. - She turns around, her eyebrows arched._

_-Hmmm? _

_-Jae? Can we be friends? - Woo bin nervously asked her, she chuckles at his gestures and nodded._

_-Yeah? Cool. Okay, Good night Jae kyung, sweet dreams. _

She lovingly sighs while eating her ice cream cake. Tonight, she is definitely going to ask Ga eul his number after all he is now her friend and how would she thank him if not to call him?

**~888888888888~**

He is watching her from his black tinted AMG S550 Mercedes Benz looking beautiful as always. Even when they were still kids, she has always been beautiful is in his eyes, even with the baseball cap, t-shirts and jeans she wore, she was always pretty.

Jandi is merrily chatting to the man whom JunPyo had known to be her business partner. Upon his conversation with JIHoo last night, he had found out that she had pursued her dreams. Jandi always wanted to become an engineer that focus on design and constructions of public and private buildings. And now, looking at her successful on her own business, he is proud of her. She inherited her fondness of designing buildings from her father, who owns the Geum Constructions.

Junpyo is happy and sad for his best friend at the same time. Happy because she made it happen and sad because he wasn't around to witness the major events in her life. What Ji Hoo said to him is true? What right does he have, to expect her to forgive him? What right does he have to even call himself her best friend when he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most? All the words Ji Hoo had laid upon him last night made him realize that he was nothing more but a failure to her. He failed her. So he couldn't blame her if she hated him the most.

After the welcome party last night, Yi Jeong, Woo bin and JI Hoo stayed with him after the girls were drop off. They were drinking all night at his spare condo unit, not wanting his sister to butt in to their conversation. Of course all he got was a head lock and punches from his 3 best friends and Ji Hoo calling him idiot! He had asked for their advice, knowing that they were the only ones he can lean on. All 3 of them promise to help him out and had given him brilliant suggestions on how to please Jandi and now here is, waiting for her.

-Okay, see you tomorrow guys! Great job by the way! - She waves goodbye to them while kissing Ha Jhi on the cheek. Junpyo felt his body boils in anger as he saw Ha Jhi,-Jandi's business partner- snake his arms around her waist

-Damn! Calm down Junpyo! Control yourself! - He said to himself, breathing in and breathing out.

-Remember she is mad at you; you don't want to make things worse. Calm down! - He added, feeling crazy as he talks to himself.

He waited for her to fish out cellphone and as her butler's phone rings, he immediately maneuvered the tinted car forward stopping next to her. She opens the door without looking at him while waving her last goodbyes. As soon as she was inside the car, JunPyo abruptly locks all the doors and drove away.

Jandi is surprised with the sudden jerk her driver made. She was about to say something when she saw him.

-What the hell? GU JunPyo what are you doing here? - She snaps at him while trying to unlock the doors.

He chuckles at her reactions and excitedly said. - Piggy, didn't I tell you not to waste your energy on impossible cases and that includes opening a brand new top of class Mercedes benz door.

-I don't give a fuck about your brand new car, now let me out! - She demanded.

-No!

-And why not?

-Because in the first place, you called me, second I went all the way here to pick you up and third you're parents said yes.

-What? My parents said Yes to what?

-You'll see. - He proudly smirks at her at his rear view mirror, laughing at her tantrums.

**~8888888888888~**

-Dad, Mom, would you care to explain to me why are we not leaving yet? I thought we were supposed to have a meeting.

Ga eul is feeling anxious while looking at her parents. She felt weird. Her parents had been acting strange ever since this morning. They personally woke her up, prepared breakfast for her, and ate with her while grinning endlessly. It as if they were hiding something from her or worst breaking some stupid news that she doesn't want to deal with.

Her father looks at her mother nervously while the latter sat next to her and held her hand.

-Sweetheart, your dad and I have something to tell you. Please do not over react. Promise to hear us out and consider?

-Well, it depends mom! What is it? - Ga eul brace herself for any bad news.

Her mother sighs while signaling her father to break the news. GA eul looks at her dad and the latter shakes his head, urging her mother to say it. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

-Dad, it is your responsibility as the man of this house to let your daughter know. Now do the right thing sweetheart! - GA eul's mother made an approve sign to her father and suddenly Ga eul panic.

-Mom, Dad, Can anyone please tell me what is going on? - She desperately asked, suppressing her anger. Her parents have been deliberately annoying today.

Her father sighs and without looking at her eyes, he spoke.

-Ga eul, you're already in the right age. It's time for you to meet your fiancé.

-My What? - She snaps at her father, the rush of information flooding through her mind.

-Sweetheart no need to shout. Remember your manners! - Her mother calmly reminds her.

-But mom -

Her words got cut off when suddenly their family butler appears ushering 4 familiar faces. Both her parents stand up and receive their guest warmly while Ga eul stood frozen. Still shocked from the most disturbing news she ever had; it took her minutes to snap back into reality when she heard his voice.

-Good afternoon, Mr. & Mrs. Chu. How are you doing?

-YI jeong? What are you - … ? - She stops; suddenly taken aback from the situation presented in front of her and her father's words, echoed in her mind.

- _It's time for you to meet your fiancé .. fiancé … fiancé …_

_-_Oh no! - She moans while controlling the tears in her eyes.

-Ga eul, I would like to present to you, So Yi Jeong, your fiancé.

The word "fiancé" is the last word she heard from her father, as Ga eul fainted.


	5. Can't be together

_thanks to Kimmy95, Michi5463, TheHyuugaaMegumii, Purvlet, MikaElv. Love you guys for supporting my fanfic. Here is chap 5. ENjoy!_

_**Chap 5: Can't be together**_

_-_Ga eul jerks up looking at her surroundings, she was back inside her bedroom, sighing, she relaxes as she felt her soft mattress.

-Sweetheart, are you okay? - Her father smiles at her

-Dad, … Why?

-Ga eu sweetheart, listen, Yi Jeong is the one for you. Your mom and I are confident that he'll take good care of you, cherish you, protect you and most of all loves you for who you are.

-But dad, he is my best friend!

-Exactly my point. You've known each other since childhood and you've love each other since then. Sweetheart, trust me, you'll be happy with him. And plus, your mom and I are getting older; I want someone whom I trust to take care of my beloved daughter before I leave this earth.

-Dad, don't say that.

-I know .. I'm just stating the fact sweetheart. Ga eul I know you love him. I've felt it. I've seen it in your eyes, in your smiles, in your face. Don't you ever wanted why your mom and I never bombarded you with questions about your love life?

She shook her head.

-No, it's because I knew who your heart belongs to. It belongs to him. It belongs to your best friend.

Her father hugs her when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yi jeong's head pop out and Ga eul's father smiled and kisses her forehead before leaving.

-Finally you're awake! Chu Ga eul need I tell you a thousand times that breakfast is the most important meal of the day? - He chuckles as he jumps into her bed, sitting right next to her.

She didn't answer.

-Hello? - He waves his hand in front of her face.

-Hey, you're spacing out again!

-Did you know about it? - She asks; disappointment written in her face.

-You mean the arrangement our parents made? Yes I'm aware of it.

-You knew? You knew and you never told me? - She snaps at him, anger rising through her.

-Hey don't be mad, I was just informed yesterday. - He gently said.

-So you know before JUnPyo and Seo Jin's welcome party and yet you never mention this to me? What kind of best friend are you So Yi jeong? - She glares at him while he flinches at the mention of his name. Ga eul never calls him that not unless she is really pissed.

-I'm sorry.

-Sorry? This our lives Yi jeong? This is my life, don't I have a say about this?

-Hey calm down Ga eul, don't worry, I'll find a way, I'll fix this.

She doesn't know whether to cry or to thank him as waves of emotions engulfs her. His words stab her heart as she realizes what he meant. The sense of hope and confidence that resides in her was suddenly replaced by rejection and turmoil. She had to bite her lower lip, just to control herself from breaking down.

-Ga eul? - All of a sudden his voice emits nervousness.

-You don't want to get married do you? I mean I'm your best friend and you're definitely my girl _BUT_ _we just can't …_ I mean .. you know .. how do I explain this! - He groans desperately trying to find the right words to carefully describe his thoughts.

-We just _can't_ be together? …

-Yes, exactly!

Yi jeong agrees; his face lightens up as she blurted it out.

With the heavy feeling in her heart; she sighs as she turns away from him, trying to hold back tears.

-I have an idea. - YI Jeong said totally insensitive to Ga eul's sudden change of aura.

-Why don't we just pretend to be a couple? Just in front of our parents. You know so in return we can ask them to postpone the engagement and the marriage. You know buy us some time to plan this through.

-so what do you think? - He smirks at her, proud of his idea.

-Hmm? -

-Ga eul? Did you hear what I just said?

She can only nod as she felt her whole body vibrating. She tried so hard to suppress the heavy feeling inside but she is losing a battle.

-Okay then it's a deal. Ga eul I have to go, have a lot of paper works to sign. I'll call you.

She nods at him, still looking away.

-Hey, don't worry; everything is going to be alright. You'll see. _Loveyoumygaeul! _ - Yi jeong kisses her forehead and left.

As soon as she heard the door close, Ga eul felt the stabbing pain in her heart multiplied a 100x that she could no long control the tears in her eyes; it flows endlessly while she sobs.

~88888888888888~

-WHAT? - Woo bin yells on his phone while in the waiting area of Happy Ever After bridal shop. He is currently waiting for Jae kyung as he intends on inviting her to dinner. The people waiting in the lobby shushed him as he apologizes to them.

-Wait say that again! - He whispers on the phone to Yi jeong.

-I'm engaged to Ga eul. - Yi jeong freaks out, now that the whole thing finally kicks in.

-Well, isn't that good bro, I mean you love her and ….

-Woo bin, I love her but only as a best friend.

-Are you sure about that bro, because that's not what I see.

Yi Jeong sighs and rolled his eyes. Oh, now Woo bin is a psychic.

-YI Jeong, I'm sorry bro I may have to call you back, Ga eul is calling.

-What? Now you're ditching your brother for a sister.

-Come on Yi jeong, You know I love my girls. I will kill just for them.

-Urgh! I can't believe you. Okay bye.

As soon as YI jeong drops the call, he presses the answer button for Ga eul.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOO BIN!

-GA EUL! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT SCREAM? - He yells again as he pulled the phone away from his ringing ears. Now people around him were giving him deathly glares.

-I can't believe this! This is unimaginable! URgh! - Ga eul screams while crying.

-GA eul, calm down okay? - He whispers to the phone, trying to keep his voice low, after all he doesn't want to be murdered on the spot.

-Why are you talking like that? Why are you whispering? Are you surrounded by girls again Song, Woo bin? I swear to god, I'm not going to help you woo Jae kyung if that is the case.

-Ga eul! That's not! Wait! No! Would you please calm down?

-Okay, then would you care to explain to me why are you whispering? - Ga eul says as a matter of fact while Woo bin flinches, worrying about losing his sense of hearing for a damage eardrum.

-I'm whispering because I'm at the lobby in your shop right now, waiting for Jae kyung. I was .. I was .. going to ask her out for dinner. - Woo bin stuttered, now completely blushing.

-oh really… ahhhhhhhhh, that is so sweet! My Woo bin is finally in love! Did you have her cake?

-Sent it to her already.

-Aw that's great. Okay, okay, I'm going to hang up now, I'll call Ji Hoo. Goodluck Woo bin! -

Ga eul merrily bids him goodbye while Woo bin shook his head. Ga eul is really unpredictable just like Jandi and Seo Jin but she is calm, collected, sensitive, gentle and kind whereas Jandi is the exact opposite, boyish, she'll kick your ass if you mess with her, stubborn, hard-headed, grumpy but loving while Seo jin is the big sister, mature and sophisticated. All the same, he treats them as his little sisters, his family, and his best friends that he'll protect with his own life.

-Ms. Jae kyung, a gentleman is waiting for you downstairs.

-Huh? Who is he?

-Dunno, Miss, he won't tell me his name.

-Well, if he prefers to be unknown then I have no business with him.

-But Miss, he has been waiting for you for more than an hour already.

-What? -

Okay now she is curious, who on earth would wait for her for an hour? So Jae kyung instructed her assistant to close the shop, snatching her bag, she gallops towards the lobby where she saw him.

-Woo bin? - She is hesitant; trying to confirm if it was really him. He turns around, beaming at her, his brown eyes sparkling as he approaches her. She gasps, as she felt her heart skips a beat just by looking at him, her knees felt weak. He looks handsome and sexy, with his broad shoulders and manly features wearing a Hugo boss grey suit match with a lavender neck tie.

-Hi! - He grins at her, showing those white pearls.

-What are you doing here? We're you the one waiting for me?

He nods at her.

-Why? - She asks.

-Well, I was just curious; I haven't visited Ga eul's shop since it opened so I wanted to check it out. It's actually a great place you have here. - Woo bin gladly said.

-Yes, and it gets so busy that sometimes I don't get a break. Ahhh.. By the way thanks for the Cake.

-Don't mention it. - He continues to roam around lobby, checking out the place. She stares at him, knowing that there is something beyond his reasons to be here.

-Woo bin, I know you didn't just waited an hour just to check out this place.

He chuckles but didn't say anything.

Jae kyung mischievously smiled as an idea pop into her head and without questions asked, she walks towards him, grabs his hand and drags him outside her shop.

If Woo bin is tongue tied and can't even tell her why he was waiting for her then she needs to get it out of his system.


	6. Selfish Love

_Hi Kimmy95, Michi5463, TheHyuugaaMegumii. Thank you girls for your wonderful comments. I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay of the chap 6, school is driving me insane. Anyways here is chap 6, hope you like it. .._

_**Chap 6: Selfish love**_

He looks at her sleeping image on the rear view mirror, noticing that some things never change; such as her habit of sleeping while traveling. He parks the car on the familiar place they used to hang out when they were 16 years old. The caretaker of the 3 story house excitedly welcomes him as he tossed the car keys. He gathers her in his arms, cradling her bridal style as he carried her inside. His heart flutters in joy as he stares at her face. With the soft light make up, eyeliner, lip gloss and her curly hair, she is still _HIS_ Jandi. He settles her on the bed; confident that she isn't going anywhere due to the fact that he just instructed the caretaker to leave with the car until he calls for him. With a last glimpse at her, he left.

She woke up, feeling light and energize. Her eyes still close, she smiles at the fresh warm breeze brushing on her face. She stretches, feeling the softness of the mattress and rolls over to her left side when she suddenly fell.

-What the! - She shrieks as she hits the carpet. She opens her eyes and is shock to realize that she wasn't in her bedroom. She groans as she felt the pain on her head when she heard the chirping of the birds, the beautiful orange-red sky which the sun sets, and the fresh scents of flowers. She walks towards the balcony, her face glows in happiness as the scenery mesmerizes her. She felt the sense of nostalgia as she embraces the sensation. Old memories swept through her as she realizes that this was her home. This was their home.

It's been 10 years since the last time that she was here. This was their heaven, their get-away, their little secret, a place he and her shared. She had avoided this place and chooses to forget about it ever since he left her; ever since he broke his promise. The promise to come back to her; the promise to love her. She felt her face wet as she touches it; not realizing she was already crying.

-Jandi .. - He called out her name; hesitant at first. He knew she was crying.

-Why did you bring me here? - Her voice is cold and distant.

-Because I want you to listen to me. Just .. just hear me out ..

She didn't respond and he took that as a hint to go on. He took a deep breath, as nervousness takes over him. He wasn't used to explaining his actions to everyone; he is Gu Junpyo for crying out loud, the head of the Gu family. The owner, president of Shinwa corp. but then again, she wasn't an ordinary girl either, she is Geum Jandi, his eternal love; his forever love.

-I know .. I don't have the right to be forgiven. I know, I don't have the right to ask for understanding. I did the most unforgivable thing and I will regret it for the rest of my life.

-I'm sorry for hurting you. But I was afraid, afraid for the feelings I've felt for you. Ever since I could remember, I have always LOVE you. You are my strength, my hope and my life. When I knew we were leaving, I was distraught; I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live my life without you. I was so attached to you, you became a part of me that somehow I thought, I couldn't do anything without you. The day I said goodbye, was the most painful day of my life, it hurts to see you crying, it hurts to leave you.

He shook his head as he felt the pain in his heart. She remains still, her back on him as she looks at the dark blue sky now full of shining stars.

He continues.

-I made that promise because I love you. I was selfish, I know.. I wanted you to wait for me. I wanted you to only love me.

He saw her tense up as she embraces herself. She was now sobbing. He wanted so bad to embrace her but he needed to go on. He swallowed hard as he suppresses the tears that are inches away from falling.

-Life in New York is not easy; I was left by myself with my secretary to handle Shinwa. My parents don't care. Seo Jin is busy with her dreams and I was alone. Alone in that shit hole! Alone with the burden of being the heir! Everything is all about the MONEY, the Legacy, the Company, I was a puppet, a slave and suddenly without realizing the dilemma I was in; is slowly changing me. I've changed. I become a monster. I became cruel. I became a bad person. I did a lot of mistakes. Stupid things. Things that I'm not proud of.

By now the tears in his eyes were uncontrollable as he recalls his inner desires. The desire and hunger for power. He felt his body vibrates as the feeling of weakness invaded him.

-I read your emails every day. Those emails that proves how happy you are without me; how exciting your life is; those emails that are full of life, full of energy, full of happiness that I don't have. Just by reading your emails I'm contented knowing that you are happy.

-I wanted so bad to reply. I wanted so bad to write to you, to call you but somehow I just can't. I just can't because I have nothing to share to you. I have nothing except my pathetic, miserable, hell life in New York. I have nothing good to tell you.

His voice is shaking. He could no longer contain it. The pain in his heart is tearing him apart. He shook his head as he brush away the tears in his eyes, and when he looks up, he was surprised to see her face full of tears inches from him.

-Then why didn't you share it with me? Your loneliness, your sufferings, your pain. I am your best friend. It's my duty to protect you even from yourself. I could have flown to New York. I could have been there for you, if only you'd told me.

-That's exactly my point Jandi. I've live my life with you that I can't live my life for myself anymore. You were always there, always the one that I can lean on. I was dependent on you when it should be the other way around. I wanted to be a better person; I wanted to prove to everyone that I deserve you.

-By hurting me? On my expense? By giving the promise you can't keep? You have no idea, how much you've hurt me GU Junpyo. You have no idea what I've been through to get over you.

-Jandi, I … I … just … just want you to LOVE me. - He cries, not a care world.

-I LOVED YOU! - She yells at him.

-I LOVED WITH ALL OF MY LIFE JUNPYO! For 10 years, I've waited, for 10 years I had hope. Hope that somehow you're true to your words, that somehow you loved me, that somehow you'll … you'll .. you'll …

- … come back for me …

She sobs harder, feeling the heavy burden in her heart as she covers her face with her palms. Her knees are getting weaker as she staggers on the floor. She sat their crying her heart out.

He tried to reach out for her but he couldn't .. he just couldn't .. he was an idiot. She had loved him and yet he disregard it because he was busy; busy cowering in his feelings, his insecurities and his pride. He was pathetic indeed.

His breathing is getting heavier, that he felt his lungs constricting. The pain is so intense that he felt like dying; so without hesitation he did what he thought would ease the pain. He abruptly gathered her into his arms and embraces her tightly with all his heart; not letting go.

She didn't struggle. She didn't budge. In fact she embraces him back.

~888888888888888~

It is one of the happiest days of her life. She never felt so alive. She is home in his arms; the right place where she imagines herself to be. He surprised her earlier today; she lay in his arms, not realizing she dozed off. He always had this effect on her, the sense of comfort, easiness and warmness. He invited her to dinner where she realizes how much they missed each other. They have talked about their adventures, and achievements. She was glad he fulfilled his lifetime dream, and that is to become a great surgeon. He always amazed her. He doesn't care about money, fame, and fortune. He doesn't give a damn that he is owner and CEO of Su-am foundation and the owner of the Yoon's General hospital. And that is the reason why she always loves him. Time has changed for both of them especially her but not her LOVE for him.

-Hey are you okay? - Ji hoo looks at her with concern in his eyes as he assisted her to sit down. After dinner, he invited her to his house and led her to the mini park situated at the back of his mansion. He had place a warm blanket on the grass where they can sit.

She nods at him while settling herself next to him. He wraps his arms around her shoulders while they're back against the tree, staring at the sky.

-Seo Jin, do you remember 12 years ago, we lay here on the same spot when we spot a meteor shower?

-Yes. - She utters while smiling.

-What did you wish? - He calmly asks, gazing at the stars.

-I am not supposed to tell you that. - She jokes.

He chuckles.

-Of course you can. It's been 12 years. - He replied.

-No, it's supposed to be a secret otherwise it wouldn't come true.

-And who made the rule? - JI Hoo laughs.

-It's the myth, Ji Hoo. - She sarcastically said crossing her arms.

-Hmm. So your wish still hasn't come true?

She shook her head, that means No.

-So I supposed the myth isn't true. How about this? Since both of our wishes have been pending for 12 years and the god of the stars is probably busy being bombarded with millions of wishes from different people around the world. Why don't we just both write our wishes in a piece of paper and show it to each other, maybe that way, our wishes will come true? So what do you say?

She made a thinking gesture by cupping her chin.

-Hmmm. Okay, let's try that.

He gave her a piece of paper and a pen and both of them where scribbling.

-On the count of three? - Ji Hoo declares

-Sure. - Seo Jin answers while folding the paper into half.

-1 .. 2 … - He counted

- … 3 - She added.

She flips it in front of him as he did and when she stared at the words he had written. Her eyes widen in shocked as the beating of her heart went wild.

In the piece of paper, it was written with his neat handwriting.

"_**I wish for Seo Jin's love."**_


	7. Love Yourself

_Shout out to Kimmy95, Mikaelv, TheHyuugaaMegumii, MIchi5463. thank you for your comments! Appreciate it.. it keeps me going.. here is chap 7... hope you like it._

_**Chap 7: Love Yourself**_

-Woo bin, can I ask you a question?

-What is it Jae Kyung? - Woo bin smiled at her while licking his butter pecan flavored ice cream. Jae kyung had dragged him into the park 2 blocks away from her shop.

-Okay, why is it all of a sudden you are nice to me? - She arched her eyebrows at him, paying close attention. His heart leaps at her cute gestures.

-Because I am a nice person. - He proudly said to her.

She chuckles.

-Really?

-Yes, I am. - He laughs.

-So, how would you explain your actions the first time we met?

He sighs.

-Oh that! I'm sorry. - He said remembering what a jerk he was that day.

She laughs. The sound of it is a melody to his ear.

It was actually GA eul's graduation party when he first met her. He reprimanded her for forcing GA eul to drink knowing that his childhood friend isn't used to alcohol, his brotherly instinct to protect his sister empowers him. So without hesitation, he attacks Jae kyung with his cold, hurtful, judgmental words that made her felt horrible. He had told her that she doesn't act like a girl and that she is not dignified to be one. He had also insulted her and that made her furious.

She wasn't stupid. She knew it was her fault why Ga eul isn't enjoying her party because the latter has been knocked out from the alcohol she forces into her system. She was wrong. But still, that doesn't give Woo bin the right to insult him when he doesn't even know her. So that was the reason why she hated him the most. After that unfortunate event, he would always visit Ga eul together with Yi jeong and both of them will always have this mocking look in their faces when they see her.

-I hope you can forgive me. I am really overprotected with the ones I love especially to Ga eul, Jandi and Seo Jin. They're like sisters to me. - He explains.

-To be honest Woo bin, I hated you because you insulted me and you don't even know me. But surprisingly I understand your reasons. I would have done the same thing. You are a good person and a great friend Woo bin. - She warmly smiles at him while he returns one.

-So am I forgiven?

-Yes! - She answers him while licking her strawberry ice cream. He gulped hard as he saw her gestures, her soft lips watered as she runs her tongue over it. He wanted so bad to kiss her; but he knew it's a bad idea, so he brushes the idea aside.

-Thanks! This is really good.- Woo bin refers to the ice cream.

-Huh? You mean you haven't eaten one?

-Yes, of course I've eaten one but I just don't like them. Ever since I was little, I never really like ice cream as other normal kids do.

-Because you are not normal. You are Song, Woo bin for crying out loud. - Jae kyung announces

He laughs.

-Jae, do you always come here?

-Yes, I do, whenever I am down, stress and I need a break. I walk down here. It soothes me. Gives me the time to think about things, to admire the people around me, appreciate everything that I have and to admire the skies.

She said as she gazes towards the sky. Woo bin is watching her intently, staring at her face. She is so beautiful, simple yet elegant. Her beauty glowing within her; her eyes shining brightly just like the stars in the sky.

-… beautiful .. - He mutters as he remains staring at her.

She must have heard him because she averted her gaze into him. - Yes it is the sky is beautiful.

-No .. not the sky. You. You are beautiful. - He corrected her without taking his eyes off her.

She is mesmerized. Lost into his eyes, as their gazes lock into each other. She didn't realize that Woo bin is caressing her face. She closes her eyes, feeling his warm touch that sends electrical impulses into her body. She felt a soft warm lips press onto hers as she felt him closer. She didn't care how long they stayed like that or how many minutes has passed since he kiss her, but their lips remain attached to each other. It as if time has stopped between them, allowing them to take pleasure on the sensation they both felt inside.

~8888888888888~

Crying only made her miserable, but she needed it, after all what's said and done; the future that she wanted the most is to be with him and yet why isn't she happy? Why is she hurting? Why is everything seems to be wrong? She is marrying him; it's settled, both of their parents arrange the said marriage ever since they were young. She always dreams of being married to him. He is her prince and her life; at some point she knew he loves her, she knew he cares for her but he stop telling her that. They have been best friends ever since childhood; she had always been there for him as he is to her. In sadness, happiness, his achievements, his ups-and-downs, his struggles, she was there to catch him if he falls, to support him and to guide him. She gives him her 200%, her everything.

They grew up, he changed as much as she did; but one thing remains, her love for him. She is sweet, gentle and kind while he is a womanizer, Korea's Casanova, and a heart breaker. She stayed at his side, even if she wanted so bad to go overseas to fulfill her dreams. She didn't leave him because he begs for her not too. He is surrounded with different girls while she remains with their circle of friends. He has fan girls. She has suitors. He never committed to a relationship, nor did she because her father was right. She belongs to him.

Thinking about the times they've been together; she couldn't help but shed another tear; because ever since she could remember she loves him. She learns from Ji Hoo and Woo bin about his womanizing ways, his cold heart breaking every girl's heart and she is hurting inside. For so many years, she has gain the courage to suppress the pain she felt inside but that night; the night where Seo Jin and Junpyo arrived, was the night she saw him with a girl. It was the first time and to be honest it kills her the most. She never expected it to hurt this way; her heart was just breaking every second he is kissing that girl. And yet again, she manages to stay composed, calm and collected because she doesn't want to ruin the celebration. The day she heard the bad news is the day she found out that the courage she had built up all this years to suppress it is slowly fading away. She knew the price she has to pay because she had felt it. She realizes that sooner or later, she will explode and if she doesn't do anything she might end up going crazy.

She dials Seo Jin number, knowing that if she was out on a date with Ji Hoo earlier that night she is already home at 2 o'clock in the morning. She could have called Jandi or Jae kyung but she knew they were currently kidnapped at the moment.

-Ga eul? -

-Seo .. Jin .. - Her voice is shaking no matter how hard she controls it.

-Ga eul, why are you crying?

She sniffs.

-I'm coming over right now.

And before she could answer, Seo Jin hangs up.

Meanwhile …

-Ji Hoo, I need you to pick me up right now. It's Ga eul. - Seo Jin's panicky voice woke Ji Hoo as he wiggle out of his bed.

-Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can.

~88888~

Seo Jin prepared tea for the three of them as Ji Hoo held Ga eul in his arms; caressing her face and her shoulder as she cries softly. She had told them about her and Yi Jeong's situation and both of her best friends took it lightly.

-I knew this is bound to happen. - Ji Hoo expected.

-Ga eul, talk to us, how do you feel about this? - Seo Jin sat next to her and held her hand.

-I don't know Seo Jin .. - Ga eul sniffs.

-I don't know what to do, I don't know how to take this. For the past years, it's only him. I admit, I wanted so bad to be with him; part of me is happy about the engagement, but the other part of me is miserable, I feel like something is wrong. I feel like it's not right. But I love him. I love him very much ….

She sobs as she let her emotions take her. JI Hoo's grip tightened as he felt his best friend's pain.

-How did he react? - Seo Jin certainly asks.

-As usual, he acts like he doesn't care; he acts like it's an easy task at hand, that we could get away with it … - Ga eul's words trails away.

Ji Hoo knew better. He knew that Ga eul is keeping something from them. Of course she is, she doesn't want him and Seo Jin to murder Yi jeong on the spot; so she tried to protect him even though it pains her, but enough is enough, his best friend needs to realize. YI jeong needs to realize what he is about to lose.

-He said he doesn't want to be with you. - It was not a question but more of a statement.

-Ji Hoo! - Seo Jin reprimanded him as she couldn't believe what the latter was saying. She saw Ga eul flinches and she curses.

-God Damnit Yi jeong!

Ga eul now sobs harder as Ji hoo tried so hard to suppress his anger. That Idiot! He is definitely going to get it. Woo bin and him will make sure he wakes up with this madness even if it takes for them to beat him to death.

-Ga eul, how much do you love him? - He coherently asks.

-With all of my life .. - It was like a reflex, she answered him instantly and Ji Hoo faces her, shaking her shoulders that Seo Jin had to stop him.

-Then tell him! Tell him how you feel! It's about time you confronted him Ga eul. Put an end to your sufferings, your pain, your heartaches, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to live in the dark. Please Ga eul. Have the courage! Don't just sit here and cry looking pathetic, feeling sorry for yourself.

-JI Hoo! Stop It! - Seo Jin saw Ga eul held her breath as Ji Hoo screams at her. She cries as she felt Ga eul's sufferings.

-No, Seo Jin! I won't stop! I won't stop until she realizes that waiting for him his useless. Waiting for him is not worth it! That it's time for her to move on, to consider life without him. GA eul, please, please love yourself. Love yourself more than him. More than anything.

-I SAID STOP IT! Don't you see Ji Hoo, this is hard for Ga eul, don't make things worse than it already is. - Seo Jin yells at him.

Ga eul remains sobbing, while Ji Hooo words replayed like a broken tape in her brain.

_**Love yourself. Love yourself more than him, more than anything. **_

-Don't you think this is hard for me too? For Woo bin and Jandi? For all of us, I can't take it anymore. It hurts me a thousand times to see her like this!

-JiHoo's right! - Ji Hoo and Seo Jin were taken aback from the change of tone in Ga eul's voice. They saw her wipe the tears in her eyes and composed herself.

-I'll do it! But promise me Ji Hoo! Seo Jin! Promise me that whatever happens you'll let him be.

-Ga eul ..

-Please …

-I'm not promising you anything Ga eul but I'll try. -

-Seo Jin?

-For you.

-Thank you to both you although I have one more thing to ask.

-What is it? - Ji Hoo stares at her.

-Can you both stay with me tonight? - Ga eul warmly smiles at them while they both embrace her.


	8. Of friendship and love

Hi girls, so sorry for the delayed updates for chap 8. Been kinda really busy, just moved in to a new apartment and my internet connection just got reconnected. Anyway here is chap 8, enjoy.

**Chap 8: Of friendship and love**

As he held her close, the sudden warm feeling engulfs his whole being; unfolding the undying love he felt for her. His doubts and fears were gone the moment she relaxes in his arms. He closes his eyes, as he listens to the beating of his heart matching her own. It is in unison, solemn proof of how much they are made for each other. It felt so right. It felt so easy, it felt like heaven. He slowly pulls away, stopping to study her face, he stares at her eyes; the eyes that were full of tears now replace with happiness and contentment. Everything surrounding them cease to matter, as his mind, heart, body and soul joined as one, he lowers his face and closes his eyes as he felt her soft warm lips. He kisses her slowly, hesitating and when she didn't object. He continues, seeking entrance.

She froze. She felt his warm lips press onto hers and suddenly the pain she felt for years vanished, the hollow space in her heart is now filled with his love. Although she felt betrayed by her subconscious, her lips slightly parting, perfectly molding itself with his and when she closes her eyes, she felt complete. She kisses him back, their lips clashing into each other, sweetly merging them as one.

He carries her towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He laid her softly, hovering on top of her, studying her face. He kisses her forehead, her nose and lastly her eyes.

She opens her eyes and saw the mix emotions in his eyes. There were sadness, happiness, pain and most of all love. The love for her.

He sighs and without a care in the world. He whispers. - I love you my Piggy.

She had long to hear those words for years but she knew it wasn't enough. She looks away from him and felt him tense up.

-Prove it. Show me, show me you really mean it. - Jandi says.

~8888888888888~

Still sleepy, Ji Hoo is staggering towards his bedroom after he drops her off earlier that morning. Although his _girlfriend _insisted that he goes home right away, he stayed because he wanted so bad to watch her sleep. He misses her so much that every day he just wanted to be with her. True both of them were exhausted from nursing Ga eul to sleep but he just couldn't let another day passed without her by his side.

Girlfriend? Yes, because earlier today at her mansion, inside her own bedroom, he had blurted out his feelings for her the second time. He watches as her eyes rounded in shocked as he knew he caught her by surprised. After a while of locking into each other gaze; Ji hoo felt somehow uneasy, as she still hasn't said anything. He wanted so bad to shake her out of it but when he was about to open his mouth; she grabs his face and pushes her lips to his, kissing him passionately, lovingly, and tenderly. He kisses her back.

-I love you .. - He mutters between kisses; feeling extremely happy.

She warmly smiles at him and without pulling back; she said between kisses.

-I love you 10 years ago, I love now, I love you forevermore, Yoon JI Hoo.

He felt like he is floating in heaven as her words feeds his soul. He had long dream to hear her say those words and as the special moment came, he deepens the kiss and as their tongues collided, Ji Hoo knew that waiting for her was worth it.

~88888888888~

She giggles while staring at her cellphone. He sends her a text message last night and early this morning. Jae kyung somehow felt this sensation new to her as she couldn't remember the last time she felt it. Funny, how things started between the two of them as she recalls hating him. Woo bin, Ga eul's best friend since child hood; the heir of Il Shen Hotel & Restaurants, over 2000 clubs around the world, and of course the Prince of Underworld Mafia.

They got on the wrong foot at first and somehow manage to become friends. It has been a week since they started going out and since the last time they kissed. Remembering how his lips felt onto her, she felt the redness of her cheeks as she realizes that she is falling in love with him. Yes, falling in love is the right word to describe how she felt for him because the reality is she never thought that they would connect. There is definitely a connection between the both of them as every time that she is with him, she felt like she knew him a long time ago.

-Girl, you are definitely in love. What is going on between you and Woo bin? - Jandi came in storming into her shop, carrying some chinese food.

-Oh, hi Jandi! - Jae kyung greeted her with a smile as she help Jandi fix the food in the table.

-So? - Jandi raises her eyebrows

-Huuh?

-Jae Kyung, I was asking about you and Woo bin? Are you together?

-Ha? No! …

-Really? - Jandi utters with sarcasm.

-No .. I mean, we go out, I had fun with him and I guess he felt the same way.

-That's it? He didn't ask you to be his girlfriend?

Jae kyung shakes her head and Jandi was furious!

-What? He did not? What the heck is going on with my Woo bin?

Jandi cups her chin and thought.

-Hmm.. But you seem to have this effect on him, Jae kyung.

-What do you mean Jandi?

-Well, Woo bin is really not the type to take things slow with a girl, I mean he is like Yi Jeong in way but Woo bin is much more responsible and mature. He seems to be taking his time with the two of you. I've never seen him go out on a date for more than a week. Yi Jeong and him tend to have this rule about expiration date on women.

-Oh! - Her facial expression suddenly turns sour.

-No.. No … don't get me wrong Jae. This is actually a good thing, I think Woo bin loves you.

-You think so? -

-I know so.. Trust me Jae kyung, Woo bin may be a womanizer but he never goes out on successive dates; that means he is serious about you. Listen to me, give him time okay? He'll eventually confess to you soon. .. wait, let me ask you, do you love him?

Jae kyung is taken aback from Jandi's straight forward questions, although as much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't because she is so damn obvious.

-I like him.

-That's a start!

She giggles, when suddenly her cellphone rings, she dreamily sighs as she presses the answer button; ignoring Jandi's teasing.

-Woo bin?

~88888888~

She is in a rush that without noticing she almost bumps into her father.

-In a hurry?

-Oh! I am so sorry daddy! Good morning! Yes I am; I just need to take care of something.

-Okay but don't forget we have a dinner tonight with the So family.

-Huh? Tonight?

-Yes. Sweetheart are you okay? You seem to be troubled.

-Yes, I'm alright. Anyway I'll see you tonight dad okay?

She runs towards her brand new black Audi Q5 and drove away. In all honestly she is completely nervous and scared at the same time. The thought of rejection swept her mind but choose to disregard it, Ji Hoo is right. She needs to do it. She needs to be strong. This is it! It's now or never! She called the So mansion and found out that he wasn't there. She made a quick U-turn proceeded to his condo unit.

_Calm down, it's going to be fine!_ Ga eul she assured herself as she stood in front of his door. She's been here a thousand times and she even has the card key in it. She took 2 full breaths and chooses to knock.

She knocks for quiet sometime now; knowing Yi Jeong, she slips the card key and opens the door. She struts toward his bedroom after she checks the living room and the kitchen. Her heart hammers against her chest, as she is near his room.

-YI Jeong? - Her voice is shaking that it sounded like she was choking.

She heard someone giggling, scrambling noises and dragging footsteps before the door opens.

-Oh it's you! What are you doing here? - Eun Jae stood up, flashing her half naked body in front of Ga eul and wraps the soft silky sheet around it. Ga eul was taken aback by this and look away. Eun Jae chuckles.

-I .. I need to talk to Yi Jeong. - She stutters.

Eun jae stares at her from head to toe and glares at her.

-He is not here. Go Away!

-Eun Jae, who is it?

Yi jeong appears in front of them, drying his hair with a white towel wrap around his thigh.

-Ga eul? What brings you here? - He asks her and encircles his arm around Eun Jae and kisses her passionately.

Ga eul felt a thousand knives piercing through her heart as she saw what he did. She is shocked. The sweet gesture they shared in front of her is too much; too painful that she felt the tears in her eyes flow endlessly. She felt her lungs constrict as if sucking out the air in her. She stood there frozen, her feet numb, that she couldn't move. She didn't expect this sort of confrontation to happen. The intention of her revealing her true feelings to Yi jeong vanished as it is replace with turmoil. The sight is too much. She couldn't take it anymore so she did what she's good at. She runs away from them.

He saw her from the corner of his eyes looking at both of them. He saw her flinched in pain and he knew right then and there what she is about to do. He expected her to run away and so he abruptly pulls away from Eun jae and followed her.

-Ga eul wait … - He called out to her.

She stops when she heard him. She didn't face him, not wanting him to see her crying.

-You still haven't told me the reason why you came.

-We have a dinner tonight with our parents.

-Oh that! Yes now I remember. Thanks for reminding me Ga eul, you are indeed truly my best friend. Okay, see you tonight GA eul. Love you! - He hugs her from behind and kisses her shoulder before turning away.

Ga eul stood there for a long time, feeling the tormenting pain in her heart. She didn't manage to tell him the truth. She didn't because she wasn't prepared. She was surprised from what had transpired. She wasn't expecting to see Eun Jae in his condo unit. In fact she had wished she hadn't seen her because it only made her feel worst. It made her feel weak, insecure and most of all it made her feel horrible.

TO BE CONTINUE ….


	9. Trouble

_Thank you Very much Kimmy95, Mikaelv for the comments! I appreciate it very much! Mikaelv, Junpyo/jandi moments will be next chap so please watch out. I happen to have watch this movie called "My Love" and I love their exchange of lines, so I sort of include it in the story. So here it is, chap 9.. Please do Enjoy!_

**Chap 9: Trouble**

He sighs. Frustrated about his father's news; what the hell is he going to do? A time-frame? A deadline? Is his father really that heartless? To force him into something he isn't ready of, at least not at this time? He is his the only son, his only heir so he is supposed to be happy for him and not pressure him?

-_Son, your time has come to be the head of the Song Family; the leader of the underworld Mafia but you still have not presented a bride._

_-But dad .. haven't we talk about this before? I told you, I'll present one when I'm ready._

_-Son, you've been giving me that reason for 2 years ago. Now, I'm giving you a deadline, if you still haven't presented a bride to us, I'm going to pick one for you._

_He groans and throws his hands in the air out of frustrations._

_-Oh! Now you're controlling my life, dad, what kind of father are you?_

_-Song, Woo bin, you should be thankful I'm the one talking to you or do you want me to inform your mother? - His father calmly informs him with a killer tone._

_He sighs and surrenders. The thought of her mother mingling into his private life is the scariest of all. Given that his mother is the toughest; he doesn't want her to embarrass him. God knows, he needs to uphold his reputations._

_-No .. – He mumbles._

_-I didn't hear you._

_-I said No. - Woo bin emphasizes his replies._

_-Okay, then we have an understanding, I'm giving you 3 months. _

_-3 months? What kind of sick joke is that? You expect me to find a bride in 3 months; can you find a girl that will marry in me in 3 months? I don't think so._

_His father sensuously laughs._

_-Yes, because as a matter of fact, I've already chosen someone for you._

_-What? Unbelievable! I need a year. _

_-Ain't going to happen! _

_-But dad …_

_-End of discussion. You can go._

God! 3 months! He is doom! His life is ruin. But the truth is he had thought of it already; part of him knew that this is bound to happen but he never expected it to be this soon. In fact, he wasn't scared; he is worried because he had finally found her. The girl that he wants to marry; the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; the girl that gives him happiness and that is Jae kyung.

Ha Jae Kyung, his best friend's college friend, whom he had met and get to know. At first; he was furious of her but then as the days goes by he seeks for her all the time. They dated a couple of times already; at least for him it was, because as a matter of fact, it had been fun. He never had fun on dates; it was more of him getting aroused and making love. For the past years of his life, those are his type of dates. But these are different. This is the first time that he went out on numerous times of dates with Jae kyung and not ending up in a hotel. It wasn't that he doesn't want it, No, not that, of course he wanted her but he also loves and cares for her so much that he doesn't want to hurt her. Yes, surprisingly, he loves her. He had learned that ever since that night, the night where they shared their first kiss.

But why hasn't he confessed to her? That is his problem. He doesn't know why but he can't seem to tell her. He is speechless for the first time. Like last night, he seems to be precise and so sure on what to tell her but when the moment comes that they were alone and they were locked into each other's gaze, he was tongue-tied again. He would have been dead, dead out of embarrassment if his best friends found out, how whipped he is. YI Jeong, Junpyo and JI Hoo will surely make fun of him.

Jae kyung's heart jumpstarts whenever she sees him. As always he is at the lobby on her building waiting for her, she struts towards him, running her fingers through her hair and straightening her blouse and skirt. She bids goodbye to her secretary and the latter gives her a thumbs up.

-Woo bin? - She hesitated; he seems to be in thoughts. He didn't reply, instead, he sighs.

She smirks; ogling at how handsome he is whenever he is occupied. She silently watches him, admiring, after seconds, she sat next to him.

-You know, I could always ask my secretary to buy us some ice cream so we can just stay here and have some fun.

He is surprised. He suddenly turns around to find her, graciously smiling at him. He is lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice her.

-Sorry, you ready? - He momentarily stood up and offers his hand to her.

She didn't take it.

-Hmm .. I think this time we made an exception; since you always takes me out. Now it's my turn, let's go. - She grabs his hand and drags him towards her car.

-But .. - He complains and stops when she turns around and shushed him.

She silently giggles and shoves him into her car; as she walks on the other side, she couldn't help but smile like an idiot; he always makes her feel good.

~8888888888888~

-Good morning Piggy! - He struts towards her bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray.

She groans as he opens the curtains in her room. She sits up, rubbing her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

-Here ..

-What's this?

-Breakfast silly! You're favorite breakfast!

-You cooked this for me?

-Yes .. - He proudly announces.

Her eyes widen. Gu Junpyo, her best friend, the spoiled rich brat, knows how to cook?

-But you don't know how to cook.

-I learned. Now eat up, take a shower so I can take you to work.

-What? No, you don't have to - She mumbles as she eats; her mouth full of food.

He chuckles at her gestures.

-I want to.

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead then walks away.

-Where are you going?

-Downstairs! Uncle and auntie are waiting for me to have breakfast, not unless you want me to stay here and watch you take a shower?

He teases her, earning a pillow sent flying aim to his face.

-Just joking. … - Junpyo waves his hand goodbye and closes the door.

Jandi giggles; feeling a sense of happiness envelops her. He's trying his best. He's trying to make it up to her and that she is thankful. Because God knows how desperate she is; she doesn't want to lose him again. She doesn't want to experience that longing, emptiness, hollow feeling again. She loves him very much. She loves him dearly.

~888888888888~

-Miss Seo Jin, you have a phone call on line 2.

Her secretary informs her. She warmly smiles expecting Ji Hoo to be on the other line. Ever since they've been together, she is always smiling, blissfully sighing, and in cloud nine; Ji Hoo always surprises her, sweeping her off her feet.

She giggles and picks up the phone, pressing number two.

-Hello.

-Hello to you too my dear Seo Jin.

A monotone voice is hissed through the line and Seo Jin shudders as the coldness brushes inside her being. It was the voice she dreaded the most.

-Jayson? … - Her voice is shaking, fear displayed through her face.

-Why so surprise Seo Jin? Don't tell me you forgot about me?

-How did you?

-Oh it was easy sweetheart, you are the daughter of the well-known business tycoon, how could I have not known?

-What do you want?

-Oh why so cold? Aren't you happy that I've called you?

-I said what do you want?

-I miss you. I want you. …

-It's over Jayson …

-That's not what you said before you left here in the states.

-That was a mistake, a big mistake. .. now get lost!

-Don't you dare Seo Jin. I can make your life a living hell!

-I don't care. My life is a hell already.

-Oh really? Or maybe I should kill your brother.

-Don't .. you .. ever .. touch .. him ..

-Just what I've thought.

-No, you thought wrong, I'm not scared of you anymore so you can GO TO HELL!

She slams the phone, yanks the cord away from it and throws it into the wall that smashes into pieces.

~8888888888888~

The dinner is held on their own 5 star hotel; with Ga eul sitting next to her best-friend-slash-future-husband-to-be, YI Jeong; holding hands, merrily chatting with her and his parents. Mr. and Mrs. So were her parents' closest friends since childhood just like her and Yi Jeong. Their families have been close to one another.

Mrs. So is eyeing her intently, smiling and teasing her silently. Of course his mother knew about Ga eul's feelings for her son, she deliberately confronted her about it, 2 years ago. With Ga eul's personality, she just blushed and Mrs. So yelps in happiness, telling her that she chooses and favored Ga eul to her daughter-in-law.

-Ga eul? Mother is asking you, how's your bridal shop? - Yi Jeong caresses her arms.

-Ow! Everything is fine auntie. I actually took time off this week.

-That's great! – Mrs. So replied.

-I know, that's what I told her. Ga eul's really a workaholic mom and works almost 24/7.

YI Jeong chuckles.

-Now sweetheart; when you get married you should give your 100% time to YI Jeong. - Her mother held her other hand and smiles.

-Auntie, I will support Ga eul's decision no matter what, if she wants to work then she has my permission. - Yi Jeong addresses Ga eul's mother respectfully and that made her enthusiastic.

It felt so natural. She didn't even realize that they were just pretending, in fact she didn't care, right now, she is happy to be with him.

-Yi Jeong? Darling, what are you doing here?

A familiar voice made Ga eul and YI Jeong jump at the same time. It was the voice Ga eul has come to hate the most. It belongs to Eun Jae. It was a disaster. The night was supposed to be glorious; it was almost until she came. Ga eul was petrified and mad at the same time. The bitch literally came in the table, and kisses her fiancé on the lips. Both of their parents have been shocked and Mrs. So couldn't help but glare at her son. Yi jeong immediately excused himself and drags Eun Jae away. He came back soon and Ga eul remains silent all throughout the night.

After apologizing and bidding goodnight to their parents; Yi jeong opens the door in his car for Ga eul.

-Take me to my condo unit please. - She addresses him. Tonight she doesn't want to deal with her parents, tonight she wanted to be alone. He didn't answer her instead he drove fast to the opposite direction. She knew where he's taking her and with no energy left to question him; she obliged.

-Ga eul, I'm sorry.

-Sorry? For what? For embarrassing me in front of our parents?

-Ga eul, it wasn't my fault! It was an accident.

-Do you love her? - She asks him firmly. So tired of suppressing her feelings for him. Enough is enough. JiHoo is right, it's about time she confronted him; about time she finally face him.

He didn't answer. Instead he smirks at her playfully nudging the sides of her waist.

-Ga eul, are you jealous of her? Come on! You know that …. ….

-I ask you a question Yi jeong and I expect an answer. - She cuts him off, knowing what his trying to pull.

-Well, I like her… she's fun, she's outgoing… Wait a minute, why are you asking me this?

She took a deep breath and said - I'm going home.

-No way, you're sleeping here …

And before he continues she walks away from him.

Bothered by her uncommon gestures, he abruptly run towards her and blocks the door to stop her from leaving.

-Ga eul, Are you okay?

-Get. Out. Of. My. Way. - She utters, emphasizing every word.

-Huh? Ga eul, was it something I said?

-I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY! - She is now screaming at him as waves of emotions stirs her.

-GA EUL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

-GA EUL, I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! -

Yi jeong is now pissed and irritated by her. He had never seen her mad like this before, GA eul had always been sweet, loving and gentle. She never raises her voice and now that she did, he knew something is up.

-WHEN DID YOU TRY TO UNDERSTAND ME? - She retaliated, snapping at him.

-URGH! Chu Ga Eul, you're getting into my nerves! - He groans as frustrations take over him.

He grabs her shoulders, looks at her in the eyes while shaking her.

-GA EUL, TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME BECAUSE I AM NOT A MIND READER, I CAN'T READ WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME, TELL ME .. IF I HURT YOU, THEN PUNCH ME… I WANT TO KNOW.. I'LL ACCEPT EVERYTHING BECAUSE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND.

-Best Friend. And that's all I ever was to you Yi jeong; … you're best friend. Always there when you have problems, always there to cheer you up when you are down, always there to take care of you, to give you advices, to support you, and to give you everything you need. And I'm so stupid to make the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend! Because you never see me. You never look at me more than a friend.

He is speechless. His mind is blank. No words were uttered on his lips as a silent sound escapes his throat.

She clenches her jaw, grinning her teeth as she tried so hard to control her emotions. She never wanted him to see her like this; so weak, so hurt, so vulnerable. And with everything said and done, she hurriedly left without even waiting for his response.


	10. Of getting Hurt

_A shoutout to Kimmy95, putrianaya, samile1012. Thank you for your heart warming comments! I do appreciate it a lot! To Putrianaya, samile1012: welcome to my fanfic story. So here is chap 10, hope you guys enjoy it._

_Chap 10: _**Of getting hurt**

-Good afternoon Jandi.

-Hi Ha Jhi! Any news about Kajawa Project?

She struts towards her desk, examining the stacks of papers, needed to be signed.

-Yes, as a matter of fact, the meeting is already schedule, next week on Tuesday 10 am. Your secretary has been informed.

-Good.

She sat down and attentively looks through the papers when she saw a rectangular box with a baby blue ribbon on top. She hesitated; before cupping the box.

-What's this?

He beams at her, his hands on the arm rest of her chair, maneuvering her to face him.

-This is for you. - Ha Jhi opens the box revealing a blue diamond watch. She gasped. Her breathe caught in awe. It's the prettiest thing she's ever seen. She's never a big fan of any fancy jewelry. Although she inherited a whole bunch of it from her grandmother and mother; she was never really fascinated by it. But this one surprisingly caught her attention.

-It's beautiful. - She mumbles as she fingers it.

-I had it customized made especially just for you. - He held her hand and stares at her.

-I … Ha Jhi. I … I can't..

-Please .. Jandi I stand by what I said to you. I'll be waiting for you and when the time comes that you're ready. I'll be here, loving you.

She is speechless. Numerous times, did Ha Jhi confess to her that he loves her. Many times, she considers but something inside of her is holding back, and she knew the reason why. She knew who her heart truly yearns for.

-Thank you, Ha Jhi. Thank you, BUT I can't ..

-It's still him, isn't?

She nodded; not looking in his eyes. He cups her chin and urges her to look at him. She adheres and saw the happiness in his eyes replace with sadness and hurt.

-I understand but if he hurts you again, can I punch him?

She giggles. - Yes, you can.

Ha Jhi held her wrist and puts on the lovely watch; she embraces him and he kisses her cheek.

-JANDI!

JunPyo's voice startled her as she instantly pulls away from Ha Jhi; he was still on his knees, holding her hand. She looks at JunPyo and his shocked expression turns into menacing. He drops the flowers in his hands and balled his fist. Contemplating what is going to happen, Jandi instantly stood up and blocks Ha Jhi from JunPyo.

-Junpyo, what are you doing here? - She tried to start a conversation with him hoping he'll be distracted. She knew him too well.

-You son of a bitch! You dare touch her! - Junpyo marches towards them, grabbing Ha Jhi's collar and punches him straight in the face. Ha Jhi went sprawling down the floor, nursing his face.

-JUnPyo! STOP it! - She screams at him.

Jandi held his hand and pushes him to the wall. She immediately ran to attend to Ha Jhi whose lips are bleeding.

-What? I can't believe this! You cared for this perverted asshole?

-He is my friend Junpyo.

He scoffs.

-A friend? Did you see the look in his eyes? He was about to eat you alive! - JunPyo reasons out; feeling relieve that he manages to punch the guy in the face, he had long to do that ever since the day he saw that jerk snake his arms at his Girl.

-Shut it! Ha Jhi are you okay?

Ha Jhi breaths heavily and smiled at her. - I'm fine Jandi, excuse me.

Ha Jhi walks away from the two and Jandi glares at Junpyo.

-See what you just did? Oh you useless, immature curly top!

He frowns. Realizing that he just made her angry, he picks up the bouquet of flowers that was on the floor and approaches her.

-Here, these are for you. I'm sorry I overreacted. You know how protective I am of you.

She took a breath. It's nice of him to show up and surprise her because she misses him so much. Sighing, she accepts the flowers and inhales the sweet scent.

-Thank you!

He embraces her and she relaxes in his arms.

-I'm sorry. I … was … just ..

-Jealous? - She teases him.

-Jealous! Huh! – He scoffs, running a finger through his hair.

-Me? Jealous? Over that .. over that bastard? No, I'm not jealous!

-Then why are you blushing.

-I am not!

-Yes you are!

-I am not!

-You are.

-I AM NOT!

-YES YOU ARE!

_~8888888888888~_

-Seo Jin, you seem so pre-occupied, is something the matter sweetheart?

JI Hoo looks worriedly at her, contemplating the fact that ever since dinner she had been spacing out.

She gave him a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

-You know you can talk to me. - He encircles his arms around her small waist; coaxing her.

-I know that. I'm fine Ji Hoo, just weary.

He can see it from the shadows of her eyes, she's worn out plus beneath those magical orbs, he knew something is bothering her. He can easily read her. He examines her features, seeing through the façade she portrayed.

She tried to clear her mind. She doesn't want him to be suspicious. It's not that she can't trust him, she just can't involve him. God knows what she'll do if something bad happens to him.

-Plus, I missed you very much. - She rested her head in between his shoulder and neck; planting small kisses.

Ji hoo shudders at her sweet kisses. He knew what she's trying to do; she's trying to distract him off the subject. He heavily sighs and moans as she nibbles on his jaw. She really knows how to manipulate him. Of all the people in the world only handful can make him succumb to them. He finally surrenders; went he can't take it anymore; he claims her lips and hungrily kisses her.

~88888888888~

**On the plane … bound to Seoul Korea .. **

A man is currently browsing his laptop, scanning on photos of a girl and him. Kissing. Hanging out. In love. He fingers the screen, touching the girl's face while smiling deviously.

-You belong with me Seo Jin. You're mine. You. Will. Always. Be. Mine. No one will stop us. I will make sure of that!

~888888888888~

She dreamily sighs as she steals sneaky glances towards the gorgeous man sitting beside her. She heavenly smiles as she saw different expressions illuminate his face. The way his eyebrows creases when he is pondering, the way his soft lips heaves into silent sighs. Oh how she wanted to kiss him right there on the spot! She stands up, swaying her hips lightly as she brought their plates to the kitchen.

-Thanks Jae! Foods great!

-You're welcome.

-Do you need help?

-No, I got this Woo bin. Just sit there and relax.

He stares at her. Admiring her every feature, damn she looks hot! Her bob cut hair dangles inches below her ears, her skin soft and supple. Her angelic face, those big brown orbs, her cute nose and her soft kissable lips. She is everything he ever wanted; he ever dreamed of. He loves everything about her. But the problem is, she isn't his because he never made it official yet. He doesn't know how, for the first time in his life he is afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of humiliation and on top of that he is pressured; because of the stupid deadline his father made. God what is he going to do? He hasn't even asked her to be his girlfriend, let alone ask her hand in marriage? Oh! How the heck on earth can he do that?

-Damn! - He curses; loud enough for Jae kyung to hear.

-Woo bin? – She called him out. She is sitting on the couch and urging him to join her. He obliged, he sat next to her.

-Now that we are feed and full. You can tell me now.

-Huh?

-Woo bin, we spend 8 hours a day for more than a week now and I can tell if something is bothering you. Now, what's up?

-Ahhh … nothing .. I'm sorry Jae. I'm just ..

-Oh don't even say that! I promise I won't laugh at you. Ga eul already inform me about you and your so called PRIDE.

He chuckles. - She did huh?

She nods at him as he looks down. She cups his chin and stares at his eyes.

-Jae? I …

He locks his gaze onto hers. And just as it happened every night, he is lost into her eyes. Lost in the heavenly feeling he always feels whenever their proximity is this prominent. His eyes falls onto her lips, it is a reflex, like a magnet, that draws him to her. Their souls immediately connected, as if their one. She moves closer. He cups her face. The slight touch of their lips sends electrical impulses towards his body. He shivers. She smiles. She parted her lips, slightly opening to receive him. He kisses her softly, tenderly. She kisses him back, this time more giving, more pronounce. Their kisses intense, becoming more demanding and urgent. His arms held her back as he carefully laid her down the couch. She felt safe with his arms around her, she isn't afraid. She trusted him with all of her heart. He is hovering on top of her kissing her chin, her cheeks, her nose and her forehead. She giggles at him and he warmly smiles at her.

-_This is it Woo bin! Tell her! Tell her how you feel! _

His subconscious told himself and just as he is about to confess to her his feelings; both of their cellphone rings at the same time. They were startled and immediately answer their phones right away.

-Jae kyung! - Came Jandi's worried voice. She excuses herself from Woo bin and the latter did the same thing.

-Jun pyo? What's up?

-It's Ga eul. I need you here right now.

~8888888888888~

-Chu Ga eul, open the door right now! - Jandi is furious. Ga eul unfortunately lock herself in her condo unit. Her parents called Jandi and JunPyo worried about their daughter.

-GA eul, please open the door; it's Junpyo! Please

-Ga eul, please! - JI Hoo knocks on the door.

-Oh JI Hoo what are we going to do? Where the hell is Woo bin? - Seo Jin desperately cries.

Woo bin came down with Jae kyung and is followed by the manager of the unit carrying a whole bunch of keys. Woo bin immediately grabs it and opens the door. Jae kyung, Jandi and Seo Jin pushes through it and found Ga eul, sitting on the carpet in front of the glass walls, hugging her knees, staring at the sky. They silently approach her, sitting right next to Ga eul. Woo bin, JunPyo and JI Hoo stands a few feet away from the girls.

-Ga eul? .. - Jandi called her out, brushing her hair softly.

-Jandi. Jae. Seo Jin. What are you doing here?

Ga eul is a mess. Her hair tousled. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

-Oh Ga eul! – Seo Jin hugs her while Jae kyung brushes the tears in her eyes.

-Let it out Ga eul! There's no point in suppressing it all. We're your best friends' right? You can talk to us right?

Ga eul sighs and closes her eyes; the pain that she felt inside is getting heavier and heavier that it drains her energy. It's unbearable. She remembers his face. His smiles. His touch. And finally she broke down.

-I never thought it could hurt like this! I've never imagine how I could lose my mind. It hurts. It hurts so badly that i feel like dying.

She sobs. Her best friends holding onto her as she hugs them back.


	11. Fight For Us

_Hi Kimmy95, Samile1012, and sis Michi5463. Thank you girls for your heart warming reviews. I do appreciate them very much. It keeps me going. So here is chap 11, do enjoy!_

_To Samile1012: here is the chap your requested for YJ/GE story_

_To sis Michi5463: I know Woo bin should confess now or else he'll regret it! Lol_

**Chap 11: Fight for Us**

Girls are ogling at him, 2 of them were nibbling his neck while the other 2 were dancing in front of him. YI Jeong is intoxicated by the scent of the alcohol surrounding him, although he only had 3 glasses of whiskey, he had enough. He is spacing out, his mind is floating.

-_And I'm so stupid to make the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend._

Her crying face. Her hurt voice. Those words are all he can think of. He isn't naïve nor is he insensitive. He knew her feelings for him. He felt it. It's the only thing that keeps him alive all this years. It's the only thing that keeps him going on. She is his best friend. The only person he trusted; the only person he cares and loves the most. Yes, he loves her, with all of his heart actually. But he can't afford to lose her. He can't afford to hurt her. He loves her very much that he doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship. He'd rather ignore his feelings for her than to see her get hurt; especially by him. Because it's the only thing he's good at. He's only good at breaking her heart.

Ever since they were in middle school, he had loved her. She's everything about him. He protected her. She protected him. They're like a total replica with Jandi and Junpyo but less aggressive. But as they grew up he also learns to protect her from himself. He knows he can't justify his actions towards her but the only thing that keeps him from going onto steady relationships is his feelings for her. He dated different girls because he wanted to distract himself from Ga eul. But every time he is with them, she is the only one he can ever think of.

He took two full breaths and desperately chuckles as he finally realizes how strong she became. She finally blurted out her feelings for him and that he is proud of her. But what about him? What is he going to do? What is going to happen? Will he finally tell her that he felt the same way too? That he loves her too more than she'll ever know? That he doesn't want to lose her? Thousands of words weren't good enough to describe how he feels right now. It's a mix of hesitation, longing, admiration and hurt.

-_Stupid! What do you think you're doing right now? You're hurting her! Don't be a coward and face her._

His inner self reprimanded him as he thought about facing her once and for all. She needs to know. His Ga eul needs to know. He abruptly stood up, surprising the girls in front of him. He walks away from them, ignoring their flirty cries.

His men bow down to him when his cellphone rings. He checks who the caller is and was surprised to see all 3 of his best friend calling him.

-Yi Jeong, where are you? - JunPyo demanded.

-I'm-

-I don't want to hear it. What have you done to Ga eul? - Woo bin coldly said to him.

-You better fix this Yi Jeong, right NOW! - Ji hoo's voice is harsh.

He knew his best friends very well, realizing that he's minutes away from being murdered, he replies.

-I will be there.

When he arrives at her door, Ji Hoo and Woo bin were leaning on the wall, their arms cross; obviously waiting for him. JuNpyo frowns at him while he gave them a nervous smile.

-Where is she? - He calmly asks them. JunPyo step aside to let him in and Woo bin held his suit.

-You better make things right Yi Jeong. - Woo bin's tone is deadly.

-I will .. please I need a favor. - He stares at his 3 best friends dead serious in the eyes.

-Speak … - Junpyo urges him.

-I need you and the girls to please leave the building tonight.

-What? - The two of them reacted while JI Hoo remains silent.

-Please! I Promise I will take care of her. Just.. Just do it for me ...

Junpyo sighs placing his hand on Woo bin shoulder. They both leave while Ji Hoo moves to his side, when he was closer to Yi Jeong, he whispers.

-Surely I don't need to remind you about your promise Yi jeong?

-I know that JI hoo!

-Good .. because I swear to God! I will never hesitate to take her away from you.

Ji Hoo walks away from him. He knew what Ji hoo meant and he believes him. His done it before with Jandi and Junpyo had to beg for Ji hoo to tell him where Jandi is and he'll be damn if it's happens to his Ga eul.

He didn't move. As JunPyo held Jandi, Ji Hoo holding Seo Jin's hands, he couldn't help but look down. He doesn't want to meet their murderous stares. He heard Woo bin whispers to Jae kyung about privacy; Ji Hoo trying to calm Seo Jin and Junpyo preventing Jandi from beating him.

He releases a breath of relief as he saw all of them inside the elevator. He waited for 30 seconds and then proceeded to come inside her unit. It is dark; with only the light coming from the moon and the busy city lights of Seoul. He saw her back frame right away; she is sitting on her favorite spot, hugging her knees, looking straight into the sky.

If this would have been another day, he would have sneak in, slowly crawls onto her and surprise her; but not tonight. He tried to steady his breathing as the wild beating of his heart hammers loudly against his chest. He walks slowly towards her, loosening up his neck tie, he takes off his suit and rolls his sleeves.

She knew that he's here otherwise what could have been the reason why everyone left. As much as she needed her close friends right now, she also needed him. Her best friend is her strength and no matter how much the pain he inflicted upon her, she still expects him to be there for her.

He is anxious as waves of different emotions swept through him. He crouches down and sat next to her, his shoulder slightly touching hers. He felt her stiffens as she always did every time they're body acted upon their own.

Seconds turns to minutes and they still haven't said a word to each other. She waited for him. He waited for her. It was never like this before; either one would start up a conversation just to mask up the obvious eerie silence but this time it's different. Both of them taking their time.

As his nerves calms down, he sighs.

-Ga eul ..

-YI jeong .. You don't have to …

-Please .. just listen to me ..

She stops, giving him time.

-Ga eul, you will always be my best friend. My life and my everything. I will always make you safe. I will always protect you from harm .. - He started, looking towards the sky.

He steadied himself, trying to find the right words to explain to her.

-And from myself … - he added and faces her.

She looks up to him, his eyes clouded with tears. And then she felt the excruciating pain again squeezing through her whole being. She had never seen him cry like this. She knew it is real. She knew he's hurting.

He stares at her eyes, oblivious to the fact that the tears were now flowing endlessly.

-I don't want you to get hurt. …. - He sobs; releasing all his feelings.

-I don't want to hurt you. Because I love you. I love you Ga eul.

She let the tears in her eyes fall as her heart cries in unison. She had waited so long just to hear those 3 words from him.

He embraces her tightly, holding onto her as he cries.

-I love you very much that's why I'm scared. I'm scared Ga eul. If we're together what if, what if I'll hurt you and I'll lose you as my best friend. Ga eul, I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you.

Ga eul suddenly felt remorse. Waves of anger and resentment washes her. So this is the reason why he's holding back? A small pathetic reason.

She squirms out of his grasps and glares at him.

-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME SAY YI JEONG? HUH? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO FEEL? YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR ME? YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR US? YOU WANT TO BE SURE? YI JEONG, YOU'RE NOT JUST A COWARD! YOU ARE SELFISH!

He is stunned.

-What good is your love is you can't fight for it Yi jeong?

-Ga eul …

-Don't worry YI Jeong; I'll call off the engagement just for you. For you to be happy.

She stands up and tries to walk away from him but too late. His arms were already encircled around her small waist, trapping her. Their eyes meet, their souls connected and Yi jeong momentarily lowers his face to her, claiming her lips. He kisses her lovingly, hoping to ease away the pain he inflicted upon her, hoping to be forgiven, hoping to make her understand, hoping that she'll let him love her.

Ga eul is frozen, realizing that her best friend is kissing her. The kiss is soft, warm and sweet. He presses his lips to hers, urging for entrance. She squinted her eyes shut, slowly parting her lips to let him in. Unconsciously she kisses him back. The kiss lasted forever until they were out of breath.

-I love you - He whispers and kisses her.

She giggles.

-You still have seconds to back off with the engagement.

He shook his head, his forehead resting upon hers, he brushes his nose with hers and kisses her tenderly.

-No. I've made up my mind. I'm marrying you Chu GA eul. My life. My love. My best friend.

She sweetly laughs and kisses him back.

He lets go of her and Ga eul was shocked to see him on his knees.

Yi jeong knelt in front of her, he shove his hand into his right pocket and when he looks up to her, he presented a small black box with red ribbon around it. He opens it for her. Her eyes widen in shocked as she saw a simple emerald cut diamond ring.

He smirks at her and cleared his throat.

-I know it's a little bit late but Miss Chu Ga Eul, Will you marry me?

She brightly smiles at him, her eyes shining with tears as she nods.

-Well, if that's the case then I'm all yours, Mr. So Yi Jeong.


	12. A Start

_Hi girls! Sorry haven't updated for a while I've never thought I'd experience a writer's block but I unfortunately I did. Well anyways, here is Chap 12 and hopefully you guys will like it. I plan to write 2-3 chapters this week so make it up to you. So here it is, don't forget to review._

_Shoutout to: Mikaelv: here is a more Jandi/JunPyo moments. _

_To kimmy95: thank you for always there to support my story_

_Samile1012: Appreciate your reviews_

_My sis Michi5463: As always sis thank you and iam waiting for your new video.. let me know if you posted one already_

_To PUrvLet: Thanks a lot of following through my fic.. Appreciate it._

_**Chap 12: A Start**_

-He proposed? He totally proposed? He actually propose?

-Yes he did! Jesus Christ Jandi! How many times do you have to spell it out loud? - Junpyo quirked an eyebrow at her and shakes his head. Jandi instantly swat his head causing Ga eul to laugh.

-Ouch! What was that for? - JunPyo cried nursing his beat up head while everyone cracks up.

-That is for being a smart ass! - Jandi answers and drinks her iced tea.

They were gathered inside Ga eul's condo at 2 am in the morning, congratulating the newly engage couple; this time with their own free will. Although both had a rough start, finally both had come to their senses and face their feelings towards each other. It came as no surprise to everyone; they all knew that both were perfectly meant to be.

-Oi, YI Jeong, you better take good care of Ga eul this time or else … - Jandi warns Yi jeong.

-yeah yeah .. I'll be buried alive. - He replied, planting a soft kiss on Ga eul's forehead. She blushed and Yi jeong can't help it but to squeeze her cheeks.

-Congratulations to both of you.. - announces Jae kyung who was sitting next to Woo bin, her arms loop into his. Ji Hoo notices this and smirks at Woo bin, drifting into a teasing eye to eye contact with him.

-Thank you guys! You're the best best friends in the whole wide world! - They all stood up for a group hug. Ji Hoo whispers to Ga eul and she had tears in her eyes.

-I'm so happy for you, finally you've learn how to fight.

-Thank you Ji Hoo. - She kisses his cheek.

They spend the rest of the night at Ga eul's place, spending time with each other. It's been a long time since they've gathered like this, feeling cozy, enjoying each other's company while relaxing and having fun.

~8888888888~

-We're here. - JunPyo caresses her face as she slowly opens her eyes. It was already 10 in the morning when they left the two love birds at Ga eul's condo. Jandi rubs her eyes while she stifles a yawn.

He opens the door for her and gently held her hand. She took it without hesitation and walks with him.

-Good morning sweetheart! Junpyo how are you sweetie? - Her mother greeted both of them when they pass the garden.

-Good morning mom! - She yawns.

-Good morning auntie! - JUnPyo waves at her while the latter gave him an approve sign. Junpyo chuckles at this remembering what her words to him.

-_Now remember Gu JunPyo, I trust that you'll never hurt my daughter and will love her and cherish her forever. _

_-Yes ma'am._

_-Then you have my permission. _

-Jandi, where have you been? - Came her father's frightening voice which by the way isn't what it implies because she knew her father really well.

-Uncle, good morning. - JunPyo enthusiastically greeted her father.

-Oh hey JuNpyo! Good morning son! Did my daughter sleep at your place? - She notices her father eyes dances in happiness as soon as he saw her best friend. She sighs. It's funny how retarded both her parents are when it comes to Junpyo, ever since they were little her mother and father is always fond of her best friend.

-Oh no! We had a sleep over at Ga eul.

-OH! How is my Ga eul and Yi jeong? Il Bok and Yun Sen told me about their engagement, honestly I'm glad those two has finally come around! … Hmmm … And what about you two huh?

-Oh please… here we go again … - Jandi groans while rolling her eyes. She will never hear the end of this match making her mother and father does.

-Dad, will you excuse us? I need to retire right now, I'm so sleepy already. Come on curly tops! - She whines while dragging him behind.

Jandi is already sleep walking half way towards her bedroom that he had to carry her bridal style. He stares at her face admiring every feature she has. He laid her to the bed, tucking her into the blanket. He kisses her forehead and whispers goodnight when she suddenly grabs his hand. Surprised he turns towards her.

-Stay with me … - She mumbles, eyes still close. He is taken aback from her request but submitted to it. He tenderly smiles at her while she tightened her grip.

-Sure. - He cups her chin and settled next to her. She automatically wraps her arms around him, her head beautifully resting on his shoulder, her breathe tickling his neck, making him shivers. He caresses her hair while she sheepishly smiled.

-Thank you … - She whispers while drifting away to dreamland.

~8888888888888~

He yawns. She yawns. They both laugh while inside the elevator towards her condo unit. Woo bin is rubbing his eyes while she is admiring his cute gestures. He certainly looks like a child who is about to go to sleep. She beams when the elevator opens and as a gentleman as he always is, he ushered her to come out first.

Woo bin cleared his throat as she open the door to her unit.

-Thank you Woo bin.

She warmly smiles at him.

-No problem.

For a minute they stared at each other; caught in an awkward situation where it's time for them to say goodbye. There it goes again the feeling of being mesmerized, hypnotized, and lost in her eyes. He steadied himself as he tried to focus on synchronizing his accelerated heart beat and his respirations. He fidgeted as stupidity and nervousness took him over again. Why does she always make him feel this way? Their souls connected and without realizing he moves closer to her, planning on giving her a goodbye kiss. He intended to kiss her cheek when she darted straight to his lips. Her soft lips pressing onto his. The tingling sensation electrocuted his whole being as Jae kyung maneuvered the kiss. It is intense. It is sweet and urging. He closes his eyes as once again the urgent kisses increases its pleasure and Woo bin couldn't back down. He kisses her passionately, motioning her to part her lips so he can suck on her tongue. She did and this time he made sure that they were inside her unit, the door closed and locked.

He cups her face. She clings onto his neck as their tongue collided. His arms encircle her curves, tightly hugging her. They're body fits perfectly as he felt her warmth. She shivers at his gentle touch and Jae kyung unconsciously wraps her right leg onto Woo bin's. He gasps, surprised at her boldness, his whole body vibrating, shaking. Shit! Why the hell is he shaking? This isn't his first time with girl but why. Why does it felt like it is his first time? He knew they were getting there. He felt it from their kisses, and their yearning bodies. This time he is sure, this time they both consented. He gently lifts her up, her legs wrap around his waist, her arms around his neck. He nibbles into her neck and her ear. She giggles. He gently places her onto the bed, hovering on top of her.

There was no hesitation in her eyes as she stared onto his. She is sure. Nothing matters because right at this moment it is only him and her. True, he wanted her and she wanted him but there is more into it. There is more beyond the lustful human needs, she loves him and even though he still hasn't said anything to her, she knew he loves her too. He looks into her tenderly, his eyes communicating to her; she understands. Words weren't needed as she openly nods at him.

~88888888888888~

His cellphone rings.

-Hello.

-Yoon, Ji hoo, owner and CEO of Su AM Foundation and Seoul's largest hospital chains, it's nice to finally hear your voice. - A monotone voice immense on the other line. His eyes flickered into the screen.

-_Hmmm.. Unknown number.? - He thought to himself._

-Who is this? - Ji Hoo sternly asked his voice dead serious and concern.

-Oh! Never mind me, how's your girlfriend? - The freaky cold voice continues to laugh which Ji Hoo found so daunting.

-If you'll excuse me I don't have time for this nonsense right now. Goodbye!

-You don't want to do that. Don't you want to know who am I to Seo Jin?

His words woke up his senses and JI hoo couldn't help but got up in bed.

-Who are you? And how do you know Seo Jin? - His raise his voice slightly irritated by this man's inquiries.

-In time Ji Hoo. In time. Now I must ask you, Stay Away From Her.

The man's voice had an edge to it that Ji Hoo knew as a heed warning.

-And what if I don't! - Ji Hoo darkly answered.

Who the hell is this guy to tell him what to do? And plus how does he know Seo Jin? Who is he?

-Well that's easy I guess I'll just have to kill you.

-You can try. - Ji Hoo scoffs.

-You're really hard-headed aren't you? But it doesn't matter She is still mine.

Ji Hoo couldn't take it anymore; he abruptly drops the call and throws his cellphone. Whoever this bastard is, he needed to find out? He needed to know who he is in Seo Jin's life. What is his relationship with her? And how come Seo Jin never mentions this to him? Is she hiding something from him? These questions played in Ji Hoo's mind as he tries to seek for some answers. The man surely isn't playing around from the fact that he has great resources to track his number; which only a handful of people only knew.

He groans in frustrations and decided to call Seo Jin. She isn't picking up, she must still be asleep, sighing he calls her residence number and spoke to her butler. He relaxes as soon as the latter confirms. He checks the time; as it's already pass 11 pm. He stood up and drinks a glass of water before he collapses back to his bed. Tomorrow morning he's going to find out.

~888888888888888~

He had never felt so happy in his entire life. Everything seems to be in place; finally after 10 years of agonizing pain, sufferings and loneliness, he is finally alive. This is his home; at home with her, with his best friends and his sister. JunPyo couldn't ask for more.

It is already 11:15 pm and he just left her residence, after spending the whole day with her cuddling, sleeping, and dinner with her family. He felt so good. It was a heavenly feeling to him, a feeling he found solace and serenity with only her and a feeling of strong bond towards her family. He had always loves her family wishing that his were as loving, lively and as supportive as hers but unfortunately they weren't. Until the last days of his parents' lives they weren't together; they died in Miami while he was at Los Angeles and Seo Jin at New York; sad but its reality.

With the wind brushing his face, he closes his window and focuses on driving while keeping a steady hand on the steering wheel. His Mercedez Benz SLS AMG swerving in and out of the lane as the vigorous wind blows madly.

-Damn! - He curses, hating the weather. He hates driving when it's windy. He slowed down, keeping his speed at the minimum to maintain control. He turns right towards the intersection when suddenly a white car cuts him off. He instantly maneuvered his car to the curb and abruptly steps on the break to prevent further collisions. The car halted just a few feet away from his and without holding back; he got out of his car and approaches the driver.

-Are you okay? - He pounded on the window of the white car and when the driver didn't come out, he panic. Thinking that the driver's safety must be comprised, he roughly tried to open the door when someone sneaks up behind him

-Gu, JunPyo!

He is startled, frozen at the cold voice behind him. He was about to face the man when a soaring pain erupted onto his upper right stomach. He gasps, feeling the excruciating pain as he looks down. He just got stab from behind; the blade of the killer knife flashing before his eyes. His face turns pale as he saw the red liquid staining his white Armani shirt; he held his stomach as his eyes flickers to intense unbearable pain he'd ever felt. His lungs constrict as he felt his whole body getting weaker. Blood is oozing out of his stomach, dripping to the ground, he desperately gasps for air, steadying himself as the white car before him skidded into a rush escape. His consciousness slowly drifting away as he closes his eyes, he stumbles to the ground, and before his mind went black, he saw her angelic face.

-Ja..n..di.. - He utters as he lost consciousness.


	13. Tell the Truth

_To Kimmy95, Mikaelv, Michi5463: thanks for the reviews guys keeps me going. As promise here is another chap, hope you guys like it. _

_**Chap 13: Tell the Truth**_

The alarming buzzing of her cellphone drifts her off from her solemn sleep. It is such a pain in the ass that Jandi had to slam the poor thing against her side desk. She dreamily sighs as the phone shuts off; from the inflicting abuse it has taken. She relaxes as sleep slowly takes her. She is half dazed when she heard a familiar voice busting into her door.

-Jandi! Jandi! - Her father's urgent voice sent her flying towards the door. She wanted so bad to scream at her old man when his worried face came upon her.

-Dad, what's wrong? - She retorted.

-Jandi, it's .. it's Junpyo…

-JuNpyo? What happen to Junpyo? - She is now fully awake. The mention of his name from her father's trembling lips causes major concern to her whole being.

-He's … - He sighs.

-He was brought to the hospital 3o minutes ago…

Jandi never waited for her father to finish his words, she immediately took off, not a care in the world if she's only in her pajamas and sleepers. She maneuvered her brand new Cayenne Porsche and recklessly drives towards the hospital where she knew he would have been brought. As soon as she arrives, she jumps out of her car, leaving the door unclosed. She didn't care. Right now all that matters is for her to see him.

She runs towards the lobby of the hospital, demanding for some information. The nurses must be new since none of them is familiar to her. They ask her to remain calm while Jandi tried to focus. They were too slow for her as she counted every second she wasted for them. For crying out loud, she is the best friend of the owner of this hospital, she isn't supposed to treated this way. She isn't supposed to wait like this. Frustrated, she slams her hand in front of them and yells.

-GOD DAMMIT! I DEMAND ANSWERS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOUR ASSESS FIRED!

The nurses were startled by her sudden loss of control. She didn't care.

-Jandi! - She abruptly turns around ignoring the soaring pain in her neck. She saw Woo bin with Jae kyung beside her; his face full of worries and concerns. Yi jeong emerges with Ga eul crying beside him.

-Ms. Geum Jandi, 12th floor.

They run towards the elevator, impatiently tapping on the number 12 button as Jandi fidgeted. Nobody said anything. Only Ga eul sobs, Woo bin clicking his tongue and Yi jeong prominent exhales were heard as the elevator opens, revealing 12th floor. They wasted no time. She wasted no time. She runs towards the nursing station, and as soon as the nurses saw them they pointed towards the Operating Room.

It felt like she is walking into her grave, cold, empty and eerie, the hair on her skin standing up as she fixes her gaze upon the crying form of Seo Jin. She is sitting on the cold floor beside the empty an couch her back against the wall. Seo Jin is hugging her knees. Her whole body trembling.

She slowly walks towards her, her every step matching the heavy beating of her heart.

-Seo .. .. – She utters her throat so dry.

Seo Jin jolted up and embraces her tightly.

-Jandi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Seo Jin cries. It wasn't ordinary that she saw Seo Jin lost control like this. She is hard tough and hard to break down. Ga eul and Jae kyung held both of them as Jandi could no longer contain the heavy feelings she felt inside.

-What happened? - Ga eul silently cries as Jandi couldn't comprehend what to say.

-He was stab …. Left there to …

Seo Jin sobs harder.

-… to die …

She continues as Jandi tightens her grip upon Seo Jin. Jandi's eyes widen in shocked as she realizes what she just heard. Her Junpyo, her best friend, the love of her life was stab and was intentionally left to die. Ga eul and Jae kyung gasps while Woo bin and Yi jeong tried to composed themselves.

-Oh no! - Ga eul cries while Yi jeong comforted her. Jae kyung immediately embrace Woo bin while the latter had tears in his eyes.

-F*ck! - Woo bin groans as he balled his fist, feeling so helpless.

-Ji Hoo? - Yi jeong hurtly ask.

-He's .. inside .. Working with the finest surgeons. Oh dear God! - Seo Jin moans, desperately crying.

Jandi releases Seo Jin and is staggering towards the glass walls were Junpyo is currently operated; with all the energy drains from her, she uses the walls to support her balance.

-Jun .. Pyo - She utters between silent sobs as she saw him hook up on the oxygen and different set of monitors. She saw Ji hoo with 4 surgeons and 2 anesthesiologists working on JuNpyo. It's such an unbearable sight that Jandi fall onto her knees.

-Jandi? - Yi jeong alarming voice came around as he places his hands around her shoulders. Everyone darted to her and held her, supporting her being.

Jandi's eyes rounded, as fear illuminates within her. Her eyes looking distant. She had never felt so weak and so helpless in her entire life. She hyperventilated as she tried to scream for his name. Her breathing caught as her lungs constrict. The image of him, lying their on the ground, bleeding profusely is ripping her heart into million pieces that she felt like dying. She wanted so bad to cry but she couldn't. There were no tears to cry. Her system is too shocked to absorb the situation. Her body reacted to slow. She shivers as Yi jeong and Woo bin held her tight.

-Shhh … Cry it out Jandi.. cry it out .. - Came Yi jeong's voice and Jandi couldn't control it anymore. It is too much.

-JUNPYOoooo! - She screams his name oblivious to the fact that he can't hear her.

-00000-

After 4 hours, Ji Hoo finally came out of the operating room searching for Seo Jin. He stops in front of her, his facial expression dead empty. Seo Jin averted her eyes away from him as he looks into Ga eul, Jae kyung and Jandi who's sleeping calmly after given a sedative. It pains him to see her like this. They needed to sedate her to calm her nerves; otherwise she'll have a nervous breakdown. Her head rested on Woo bin's lap and both her legs on YI jeong's. Ji Hoo's eyes burn onto her weak form and his eyes clouded with tears, he felt sorry for her best friend, knowing that this must be too much for her to bear. He tried to focus and stares at his girlfriend.

-JuNpyo needs blood transfusion. - Ji Hoo stated without emotions.

Seo Jin nods and immediately followed the nurse. JI Hoo gaze at his girlfriend back, his eyes displayed hurtful expression.

Ga eul notices this and couldn't help but confront him.

-JI Hoo ..

-Excuse me Ga eul. I need to get back.

-Ji Hoo .. please kept him safe.

- I will Ga eul. I will.

-00000-

The operation is a complete success; as Junpyo is being wheeled out of the operating room and Jandi awake. She held his hand and followed towards the Recovery room.

Ji hoo came out and didn't follow into the room. He needed air. He needed to vent before confronting her because he doesn't want to hurt her. The moment he receives her call, the police and the hospital he didn't waste no time. When he arrives she immediately holds him, apologizing to him. Asking for forgiveness while blaming herself for what had happened. He was confused as his brain is still trying to absorb the situation.

She mentions a name. A name he mentally takes note of when he remembers an unknown caller whom he previously had conversation with. And then it suddenly occurred to him, the caller, he was JunPyo's killer.

-Jayson. - He spoke between sobs and frustrations.

-What do you want from us? - He mumbles as he thought about the conversation they had. He had threatened to kill him but why JuNpyo? Why? These thoughts brought him back to reality, he needed to be down there, he needs to be the one to explain to them. He went back inside and composed himself.

Seo Jin is outside the room talking to the surgeons while Ji Hoo went inside. They were all surrounding Junpyo except for Jandi who didn't leave at his side. Her face pale and ice cold as he held her shoulders. She looks up to him and JI Hoo pats her head. She stood up and held onto him tightly as she mumbles the word "Thank You". He nods at her and she gave him a smile. A weak smile Ji Hoo hadn't seen before.

She releases him and sat down, caressing JunPyo's face.

-Ji Hoo … - Woo bin spoke and he turns towards his best friends.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, stifling a cry.

-He was fiercely stab and lost a lot of blood. We were lucky he was found before he could …

He didn't continue as he saw Jandi flinches.

-He's safe now. - He finished.

-Thank God! - Seo Jin emerges and Ji Hoo angrily storms towards her and grabs her arm. She is shocked, his grip tightening around her wrist as he tried to lead her outside.

-Jihoo, let go. - She squirms out of his grasps, as she felt it throbs.

-Ji Hoo wait .. what are you doing? - YI Jeong reprimanded him and Woobin pulled him away. He glares at Woobin and he lets him go.

-Outside now … - Ji Hoo spoke darkly. Woo bin, Yi jeong and Seo Jin step outside while he eyed GA eul and Jae kyung signaling them to stay with Jandi.

-Who is Jayson Seo Jin? – He glares at her ignoring the fact that her girlfriend is scared of him. She fidgeted, her fingers rubbing her knuckles. She didn't look at them instead she kept her head low.

He waited for her to say something. He knew his hurting her but right now that is not his concern. His main concern is her safety. He is sick worried about her and whether she likes it or not, his going to get it out of her system.

She took a deep breath.

-He is my ex-boyfriend. Our relationship lasted for 6 months when I was still working for my internship. We graduated and we parted ways. Right when I started working for an experience we met again and we dated on and off. I was lonely and had no one to turn too. He was my shoulder to cry on and my friend. I didn't love him and yet I needed him .. until …

She trailed off as if everything is daunting her.

-.. until he becomes obsessed of me. He started stalking me. And now.. he's come to hurt Junpyo and .. and you Ji Hoo .. - She sobs.

Woo bin and Yi jeong stood frozen as they tried to take in everything. They don't want to butt into the conversation instead they just listen.

-I return to Seoul because I wanted to stay away from him. I thought with the distance and thousands miles between us he won't be able to find me. But then I was mistaken.

He is taken aback from what she had confessed. It was too hard to comprehend. After all this time, he was so naïve to the fact that she's been through hell this past years. He had always thought of her as a tough woman, never to back down even if it takes all of her strength, she will fight. She was never weak. She has always been strong, independent, focus and so determined to do act best. But he was wrong, because she's only human, and just like him, she felt so helpless too.

-Why? Why didn't you tell me Seo Jin? I am your boyfriend; don't I have the right to know this? I thought you trusted me. I thought you love me. It's because of your mistrust that's why your brother is almost to the brink of his death! What does it take for you to learn to trust?

She winched at his condemn words. It's true it is her fault, her own fault her brother almost died. She had been hesitant, doubtful and afraid to tell anyone the truth. Especially him. She is scared that when he finds out he'll never accept her; he'll never love her the way that he did. She is afraid to lose him over that, so that's why she rather kept it to herself.

-I didn't tell you because I'm afraid that changes everything between us. I don't want to lose you, Ji hoo. I love you very much. - She openheartedly told him and as much as it surprised Ji Hoo, he didn't buy it.

-Is that what you think of me Seo Jin? That I would stop loving you because of that pathetic idiot! Huh?

She didn't answer him.

It is the first time that he ever raised his voice to her and that meant he is on the verge of losing control. And when he lost control it only meant disaster that he'll regret for the rest of his life so without hesitation he abruptly walks away from her; ignoring her cries and his best friends' calls.


	14. For You

**Chap 14: For You**

He squinted his eyes from the blinding light around the room, his gaze falls onto the monitors in his chest, the IV on his left hand and the oxygen snuggly fits around his nose. He gulps hard, feeling the dryness in his throat. Damn this oxygen is irritating! He curses then his eyes fall onto his right and he saw **her.**

She is sleeping while holding his right hand, his palms touching the side of her face. He smiles. His heart leaps in happiness. His forefinger traces her cheeks; it's soft, warm and wet. He frowns as he realizes she's crying. He hated it when she cries. He moves his fingers drying the tears in her eyes then caresses her face. She snuggles closer as she holds onto his hand tightly.

Jandi felt a brush in her face and immediately looks up. Their eyes met. And without hesitation, she lunged onto him throwing her arms around his bare neck, squeezing the life out of him. He held his breathe for a moment, making a squeaking sound in his throat, teasing her about not being able to breathe. He teases her further when suddenly he heard a sniffling sound.

-Oi piggy … - He curiously spoke while rubbing her arms. She didn't let go instead she tightens her grip around him. It was then that he notices that she was actually shaking. Junpyo suddenly felt alarm. He slowly pulls back wanting to see her face. She resisted as she kept him trapped between her arms.

-Jandi .. shhh.. – He whispers calmly to her; caressing her hair. He had never seen her like this, so shaken and horrified. He continues to caress her as he held her in the waist. He closes his eyes, feeling the warmness they shared. It is comforting. He inhaled the cherry scent of her hair; smiling heavenly. They held each other for a long time until finally her shaking subsides. This time he pulls back, cupping the side of her face. He stares into those beautiful orbs that are now filled with tears. He kisses her forehead and she weakly smiles.

-Are you okay? - He gently asks her, running a finger through her hair.

-IDIOT! - She pouts at him. He smirks.

-I should be the one asking you that. …. Why did you do it?

-Do what? - He frowns at her.

She didn't answer him; instead she let the tears fall again.

-Stop. - He said carefully brushing the tears in her eyes.

-You know I don't want to see you cry, Jandi.

She softly sobs. - Why didn't you listen to me? Do I mean so little to you?

He sighed. - Don't even say that, you know you are my LIFE.

-Then why didn't you stay. I told you to stay beside me.

-Because I had to take care of something. - He gently reason out while planting a kiss on her hair.

-Then you should have waked me up. If I was with you then this … should .. have .. never happened. Look at you! So pale and so weak. Why didn't beat the hell out of that bastard? - She continues to sob.

-Hey I'm not pale and weak. - Junpyo argued.

-Yes you are. - She answered.

-No I am not. - He moves closer to her, his face inches from her.

-Oh yes, you most definitely ARE! -

She teases him, not backing down as she moves her face closer to his. By now their faces are so close that they could feel each other's breathe. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. His eyes communicating with hers while his heart is hammering so bad against his chest. His eyes falls into her soft kissable lips and gulped hard. His face slowly descends as he felt himself being drawn to her. She closes her eyes as she felt his lips sweetly pressed onto hers. She parted her lips as he seeks entrance. She lovingly kisses him back, feeling their heart beat as one. Kissing her best friend, the love of her life, felt so natural, it felt as if they were the missing pieces that completes the puzzle. A bright warm feeling erupted inside of him as he felt her kissing him back; he lovingly smiles as he felt her arms snakes onto his neck. He pulls her closer to him while deepening the kiss. If it wasn't for the lack of oxygen, they wouldn't have break the kiss. He kisses her forehead and embraces her like there was no tomorrow.

-I love You. - He whispers in her ears.

She smiles and then finally after all this years she tells him.

-I love you too Gu Jun Pyo.

He is in heaven. Her words filled his heart with joy and happiness.

-So can I call you **MINE?**

-I've always been yours. - She beams at him and Junpyo grabs her and kisses her again passionately.

-I love you very much my girl, my woman, my best friend rolled into one. - JunPyo mumbles between kisses and she couldn't help but giggle. The world stops around them as they ventured into their own little euphoria.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Thud! BAM! \ _

A loud alarming heavy thud woke YI jeong, Ga eul, Woo bin and Jae kyung as they got startled.

-What The Hell! - Woo bin shockingly spoke as he saw Junpyo on top of Jandi on the floor; both were giggling and laughing so hard.

-Jesus Christ! Are you guys okay? - Jae kyung ask her face full of worries.

YI jeong and Ga eul turns around to find their two best friends blushing. Yi jeong chuckles and smirks at GA eul.

-Hmmm.. Care to explain why are you on top of Jandi, Gu Junpyo? - Ga eul raise an eyebrow and smiles deviously.

-He wasn't … -I wasn't …

Both of them spoken at the same time and JunPyo blushes while scratching the back of his head.

-Uhuh! Then what do you call that? - Yi Jeong draws his forefinger up and down in the air, illustrating the scene to JunPyo.

Woo bin chuckles and helps his best friend stands up. Junpyo however remain standing while assisting Jandi. He held her waist and Jandi blushes again.

Jae kyung cleared her throat as the two lovers' stares lovingly at each other.

-We're still waiting …. - Ga eul reminded them while crossing her arms.

Junpyo looks dearly at Jandi and she nods; giving him the okay sign to let them know. He intertwined his fingers with her and showed it to them. Upon seeing this, Ga eul and Jae kyung erupted into loud giggles while YI jeong and Woo bin high five with JunPyo.

-Yes! Finally Bro! I'm happy for you.

-Congrats Junpyo!

-Thanks Woo bin, Yi Jeong. Where is JI Hoo ? And my sister?

Woo bin sighed, placing a hand on JUnpyo's shoulder. - I'll explain later .. Ji Hoo doesn't want to worry the girls.

-What about my sister?

YI Jeong showed him a text from Seo Jin and JuNpyo balled his fist, anger swift through him.

-Junpyo, not now. You need your strength back. - Yi jeong informs him; trying to calm him down.

-How long? … how long was I out?

-Four days. JunPyo, you lost a lot of blood that's why your body needs time to recuperate. - Woo bin explains to him.

Truth is, now that Woo bin reminded him, he actually felt so weak especially with the cramping in his wounds but he couldn't just sit back and relax knowing that his sister is suffering.

-I can't just stay here -

-Yes, you can and you will. Look, I don't want Jandi to worry anymore. She's never eaten nor sleeps properly because she never wants to leave your side. - Yi Jeong bluntly told him and JuNpyo glances at her, studying his girlfriend. Yi jeong is right, she's thinner from the last time he saw her. She lost weight and those dark circles underneath her eyes are more pronounce. He heavily sighs.

-Don't worry bro, she's safe, I have my men watching over her 24/7 plus Ji hoo is keeping in touch. His too smart to let us know where is he at. They just needed time to … -

-What are you guys whispering about? Hmmm? - Jandi approaches them with GA eul and Jae kyung following behind.

-Nothing .. were just talking about .. ahhh …- Junpyo stuttered.

-Dinner… we talked about dinner tonight at Jandi's place. Right Woo bin? Because JunPyo is staying with you. - YI Jeong brilliantly told them.

-Oh that's right I forgot to tell you Curly.. Seo Jin asks me to take care of you while she's in Japan.

-Really? Wow, I'm excited. - JunPyo enthusiastically claps his hands. She chuckles at his reaction. _He is really a child inside. _She thought and kisses him.

-Okay, now that you're awake, I'll get the paper works. Jae? Ga eul? You wanna come with Yi Jeong and me? I don't want to puke .. it's too early in the morning for PDA …

-Shut UP! - Moans JunPyo between kisses with Jandi.

XXxXxXxXxX

He lies on the concrete cement floor beside his swimming pool. His arms spread apart, his right hand barely touching the water. He didn't mind the icy cold feeling against his body. For JI Hoo it's very comforting because it's exactly what he feels right now. His heart is cold and empty.

For the past four days after the incident, all he did was drink, cry, and drown in his thoughts. Lingering on helpless questions such as why did it have to happen? Why did she lie to him? And in the end why did she have to leave him? Yes she left him. Leaving him broken and shattered into pieces. He didn't understand her reasons. No, he chooses not to understand her reasons.

JI Hoo clenches his fist and rubs his eyes as he felt the tears. Every time he remembers what happens that night, he just couldn't help but cry.

_Flashback._

_After two days of isolating himself, he finally got the courage to talk to her. He had decided that no matter what happened he's going to fight for her. No matter what happened, he will never leave her. He will never let the bastard win. As a matter of fact he will find him, the bastard who tried to kill his best friend and threatens to hurt the girl that he loves. And when he does he is going to take his life with his own hands._

_He approaches the elevator as it took him under the basement. Her butler had inform him that his mistress is there, sulking for the past two days. The elevator opens revealing a dark secret passage towards a secret room. He knew the place very well as this secret underground is their little hideout. This is their mini home. Their refuge. This place is where they share their dreams, their wishes and their promises. _

_He saw her, lying on the couch, her hair spread across the arm rest as she stifles a cry. He heard her sobbing as she didn't notice his presence. He felt his heart being squeeze as he saw her. He regrets his actions towards her as he realizes how much he'd hurt her. How could he do this to her? STUPID! He curses himself._

_He wanted to ease her pain, so he gritted his teeth and moves toward her. He kneels in front of her, his head bowed down while he holds her hand. _

_She saw his silhouette as he stood frozen. She watches him kneels in front of her and tried to control the tears in her eyes. His head is down as she stares at him lovingly. He held her hand and she flinches. His touch affecting her, electrifying her suffering heart._

_-JI Hoo .. - She manage to speak_

_-I'm sor - _

_-No. I should be the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry JI Hoo. - She sniffs, unable to control it._

_-Seo Jin .._

_-Don't … Please hear me … Ji Hoo .._

_She is hurting, he knew that. Her voice is full of sorrows and pain that he just had to listen to her. He wanted her to scream at him. He wanted her to let it all out. He wanted her to call him idiot. And to call him names for hurting her. But what she said was exactly the opposite._

_-Please forgive me JI Hoo. Forgive me for lying to you. For hurting you and for hurting my brother. Forgive me for putting your best friend's life in danger. Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me. - Seo Jin cries while hugging her knees._

_-I didn't mean it .. I didn't mean it … I didn't mean it.. - She sobs harder, repeating the phrase that haunted her for the past 2 days. He attempted to comfort her but she pulls back._

_-That's enough Seo Jin. You don't have to be forgiven. You didn't do anything. _

_-No Ji Hoo. Don't you understand? This is my entire fault! He warned me about JunPyo and you and yet I disregard it and now look what happened to my brother. I don't want you to go through that … that's why .. that's why I have to leave JI Hoo. - She stares at him._

_-What? _

_-I'm sorry Ji Hoo but it's …. It's over … - She sobs harder, her body trembling. He is shocked. His body frozen and he tried to comprehend what she just said. _

_She composes herself and wipes away the tears in her eyes before standing up. She kneels beside him and kisses his forehead then she left._

_-Wait! … - He called out for her._

_-Don't leave. You still haven't heard what I want to say. - He utters as he tried to control his voice. He is now seconds to breaking down. _

_She didn't answer him as she sniffs._

_-I will fight for you. I will not give up on you because I love you.. I love you Seo Jin did you know that? _

_JI Hoo felt the pain in his heart as he cries. _

_-I know that .. that's why I have to leave .. because I love you so much that I can't afford to lose you .. - She urgently answers him knowing that her decision is final._

_-Is that what love is? You're leaving me and you call that love? - He screams at her, ignoring his voice echoing._

_-Yes. Because I can take the pain. I can take any sufferings. Because, I'd rather die than to see you get hurt. _

_-BullShit! I'm not a kid anymore Seo Jin. I can protect myself. You don't have to protect me because I can protect you. I will protect you. - He argues feeling the heavy burden that's burning him inside._

_-It's my turn now Seo Jin,… please … please don't leave me … please .. Stay … _

_-I'm sorry JI Hoo but my decision is final… It's for the best! _

_And just like that she walks away from him, leaving him again. Leaving his heart shattered into pieces._

_End of Flashback._

-SEO JIN! - Ji Hoo screams while crying his heart out. It hurts. It hurts like hell.


	15. Sweet Love

**Chap 15: Sweet Love**

Woo bin gasps in awe as he stares at the beauty sitting next to him. Jae kyung's face glows radiantly beneath the sun rays, as she closes her eyes enjoying the soft breeze that brushes her face. They're back against the huge tree that shades them; a book in his hands while she is listens to him reading. They were in the park with Jandi, Junpyo, YI jeong and Ga eul having a picnic. He was never a big fan of parks because it's crowded and exceeding very common but ever since he dated Jae kyung; it changes his perspective. It was actually a perfect place to relax especially after a stressful event. Ga eul manages to convince everyone to have a picnic since they were in a fiasco, sick worried for JI Hoo and Seo Jin.

To their knowledge Seo Jin broke up with JI Hoo because she doesn't want him getting hurt. Ji Hoo on the other hand isolates himself against the world while the girls were paranoid about JI hoo, the guys understand him. Knowing Ji hoo, he just wanted to be alone so he can think things through. Although the girls' talks to Seo Jin all the time, they have come into a decision to keep it low which bothers them very much. However when Junpyo tried to pester Jandi about his sister he ended up being kicked in the gut so Woo bin and Yi Jeong had no choice but to abide by them. Ji Hoo however calls them every now and then, letting them know that he is fine.

-Woo bin? - Jae kyung stares at him while he was thinking.

-Hmm? - He absentmindedly answers.

-You stopped reading.

- .. I'm sorry. …

-Are you thinking about Seo Jin and JI Hoo? - She surprises him with her words. How can she read him so easily? He beams at her and nods. She gives him a bright smile and massages his forehead.

-Just give them time, they needed it. Everything will be alright.

He sighed and closes his eyes as he felt her soft hands. He felt so good, relaxing in her touch.

Jae kyung lovingly stares at Woo bin while admiring every feature he has.

_How I wish you're mine? .. Oh! Please be mine Woo Bin.. _Jae kyung thought as she breathes lightly. This man sitting next to her is the only one that captures her heart. She had given everything to him. Most of all she had given herself to him. That night was the most memorable night in her life; she had surrendered herself to him, not once did she hesitate because right from the start she knew they were meant to be. She knew they were made for each other. She felt it. She also could have sworn that she heard him mumbles her name in the middle of night; muttering the words "_I love you Jae kyung". _She remembers how her face brightens up and how their bodies connected when they made love.

She blushed as her eyes never left his face. She felt his hand caressing her inner arms, drawing the letters such as "I, a weird shapes and U". She warmly smiles knowing what it meant; he intertwined his fingers with hers and she silently giggles. She cups his face and urges him to lay his head between the crook of her shoulders and her neck. He did.

Woo bin relaxes in her shoulders as he felt the soft breeze. He inhales her scent. The scent that he's addicted too, lingering with the breeze that brushes his face. His cheeks touching her soft skin; as he fights the urge to kiss her passionately in a public place. But her scent is too tempting that his defenses were no matched from it and so he submits himself to his desires as he plants a soft kiss on her neck. He felt her shiver and without opening his eyes, he can make out a smile forming in her face. And then it struck him. He still hasn't confessed to her. Numerous times he tried to tell her but every time he did, he hesitated. It's not because he doubts his feelings for her, no that's not it! As a matter of fact he is a thousand percent sure that he loves her. He loves her very much that he can't live without her. But he wanted her to feel special. He wanted it to be special. He doesn't want it to be simple. He wants it to be perfect. Although that night when they almost made love, he was close to telling her when unfortunately Yi jeong had to be so stupid and hurt the love of his life, so him and Jae kyung ended up panicking for Gaeul's sake. And the night when they had finally made love, he decided not too because he is worried that she might take it the wrong way. As he tried to remember Jandi's words, that saying "I Love You" to a girl after making love is a big mistake. Because sayings those words only implies to the actions that he's shown. Meaning he only said it because they had made love which is not really how he feels. He loves her before that wonderful night.

_That's it!_ He thought. _I have to tell her tonight. Tonight will be our special night. _He finally decided. Tonight, he's cellphone is going to be turn off, tonight, he will make sure that there will be no interruptions, no distractions and with that he will need to warned his best friends.

They were walking holding hands around the park. People were admiring them, throwing positive compliments about how perfect they are for each other and how beautiful the two of them look together.

They passed by a group of girls checking everybody jeong deviously smiles at Ga eul as they overheard girls started giggling and ogling at him.

-Oh! My. God! It's So Yi Jeong. He is so handsome and gorgeous.

-Oh my! Who is the girl next to him?

-Isn't that Chu Ga eul?

-Yes, she is .. the heiress of the Chu Petroleum Enterprise. ..

-Really? Oh now I'm so depress, we're nothing compared to her.. She is beauty, brains and fortune.

-You're right they are perfect for each other. Hays!

Ga eul confidently looks back at him, smirking upon hearing what they said. He rolled his eyes at her, knowing that those words just boost up her pride. But it's true though, they were meant to be each other because all this years, both of them love each other more than best friends. She loves everything in him even his flaws, his cold heart, and his true self. Nobody knew him very well except Chu Ga eul. He never wanted any girl because he had only wanted her. She wanted any guy because she only wanted him. And now that they were engage to each other he won't let anybody stop them.

As they slowly walks, he brought their intertwine hands to his lips and kisses it. He plants a soft kiss on the ring that he gave to her and she blushed. He chuckles at her reaction; earning a light punch in the arm. She smiles though. He continues to walk her arms loop around his. She abruptly stops and looked down. He followed her gaze and found the thing she was looking for. He beams at her as he bends down. He uses his right knee to kneel and fixes her shoelaces.

Ga eul accidentally steps on the shoelace of her white Vans shoes. She was about to crouched down to tie it when Yi jeong bend down. She shyly smiles at him remembering when they were still young. He always ties the shoelace for her whenever it happens and now that they are engage, she giggles at his thoughtfulness. Oh how much she loves him. God knows she's give everything to him. She gazes at him lovingly and as she overheard the girls again. They must be following them.

-Awww.. he is so sweet!

-What a gentleman!

-Oh I want him!

YI Jeong overheard it and took his time. Ga eul however blushes.

-YI Jeong … - She shyly spoke.

He chuckles. After his done, his caresses her legs as he looks up at her. Ga eul looks so ravishing wearing a strapless white knee length dress with a white cardigan wrap around her shoulders. He gapes at her and Ga eul couldn't help but giggles.

-Stop that! - Ga eul pulls him up.

-Can't wait to be married to you my princess. - He mutters as he kisses her forehead ignoring the "Ah" sounds that were coming from the girls around them.

-I can't wait too my prince .. - She answers him back and locks her gaze onto his.

-I love you, Ga eul.

-I love you too YI jeong …

He sealed his lips to hers and kisses her passionately.

Enjoying the breeze that receives them, Junpyo maneuvers the bike they rented with Jandi riding behind him standing and her arms around his neck. With a smile on his face, he heavenly sighs as he felt her body close to his.

She clicks her tongue. - I knew it's a bad idea to rent just one bike. Why wouldn't you allow me to rent one for my own?

-Aish! Because I want you ride with me. Is that hard to understand? - He teases her, knowing that she'll be mad at him.

-Well easy for you to say because you're the one that's comfortable. - She whines at him

-Oh! Come on. You should be feeling lucky to be this close to me. - He teases further more

-Shut up! - She rolled her eyes, feeling extremely happy to just be this close to him. She dearly smiles behind him as he pedaled slowly. She enjoys the sight of the park as she saw the birds flying from one tree to another. Lovers are holding hands walking around the park, including her best friends Yi jeong and Ga eul; Woo bin and Jae kyung sleeping against the tree. She admiringly looks down at Junpyo as held him close. Her arms around his neck as she settles her chin on his head lightly. She looks up to the blue sky, silently thanking the Lord for keeping him safe. God knows what could have happen if she lost him. She would have died.

-Ey, Jandi are you okay? - Junpyo spoke, his voice full of concern.

- …

She didn't answer him so he stops and turns his gaze to her. She is staring at the sky and Junpyo gapes at her; mouth hang open, she looks so beautiful, her face glowing from the direct sunlight. He looks up at sky as he silently thank the Lord above for giving him the chance to be with her. He shifted his attention to her and studied her every feature.

She notices him staring at her then she looks down. He smiles at her, his eyes dancing with joy and sadness.

-JunPyo is something the matter?

-Nothing .. It's just that .. - He stuttered, looking away from her.

-….. that I am so stupid for waiting 10 years to tell you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. How much I wanted you. How much I need you in my life. I love you very much Jandi .. and .. and I thank you for giving me the chance to love you, to prove to you that what I felt for you is real.

His words complete her as she felt her eyes filled with tears. She was so touched by his words that her heart explodes with overwhelming happiness.

He gazes back at her and she cries. Her eyes full of tears as she smiles at him. He wipes the tears and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back and when he pulls away he hushed her.

-Cry baby … - He teases.

-Idiot! You made me cry. … - She sniffs and jumps down from the bike and instantly hugs him tightly. He embraces her back as happiness filled his being.

-Thank you and I Love you Jandi… - He whispers in her eyes.

-… No thank you for coming back to me JunPyo. Thank you for loving me …. Those 10 years doesn't matter … what matter is, right now, right at this moment, what matters is US. The two of us. … I love you too Junpyo .. I love you more than you'll ever know…

Seo Jin struts around the beach as she stares at the sunset. His face is all ever she can think of. His eyes filled with tears and sadness as she gave him her lass kiss. It was a short kiss but to her it was everything because she had poured every emotion she had in that kiss. Her eternal and undying love for him. She felt the tears in her eyes flows endlessly as she remembers his sad face. She lets it flow as she made no attempt to dry it. It made her feel alive. It made her feel strong. Strong enough to convince herself that her decision to leave him is the right thing to do no matter how painful it is for both of them. He was after all her life. And that meant that upon leaving him, she is now empty and hollow because she had left her heart and life to him.

-JI Hoo I love you.. I love you … - She let his name slips into her tongue as she utters those words that she longs for him to hear all over again, hoping that the wind will carry it to him.

Her heart shatters into millions pieces as she felt herself getting weaker. She sobs harder as she couldn't take it anymore. She lowers herself into the sand, hugging her knees. _Cry Seo Jin. Cry_. She thought_. Cry tonight and tomorrow be strong, be strong. For tomorrow you will face the bastard who tried to kill your brother and ruin your life. There is no point in running away, no point in turning back now, you have to face him, you have to end this. If you wanted to stay with Ji Hoo, JunPyo and your best friends you have to keep them safe. And if keeping them safe means you have to kill Jayson, then by all means KILL HIM._ She said to herself as she clenches her fist, contentment rush through her whole being as she has decided.


	16. Dinner Date

**Chap 16: Dinner Date**

-So you're really serious about her? - His best friend So Yi jeong asks him twice already that it's starting to annoy Woo bin.

-Yes! - He answers for God knows the nth time already.

-And since how long you've realized this? - Junpyo seriously ask him although his face didn't displayed of sort.

-Since we started dating. - Woo bin look concern and dead serious.

-What? For more a month and a half now? And you still haven't told her? - Junpyo clicks his tongue and scratches behind his ear.

-Hey don't make fun of me; you and YI Jeong took more than 10 years okay? That's too far much worst! - Woo bin sourly replied

-Excuse me we were still idiots back then plus we were teenagers, you and Jae kyung however were adults now. This is a surprise to me Woo bin, you use to be the cool Don Juan of Korea. - Yi Jeong chuckles.

-Yeah and you use to be the Casanova of Korea now look at you. You are more than whipped! - Woo bin sarcastically answers.

-Oh Shut up! - YI jeong playfully punches him in the arms while fighting a giggle.

-I am only asking for you two to be supportive okay? Just please .. do this for me … it's just simple. .. - He pleads.

-okay .. okay.. as long as you don't hurt her or else Ga eul will both kill us. -

-Thanks Yi Jeong. Now all I want for you two is to act like adults okay? No arguing. No problems. No breaking up. No calling me or calling Jae kyung either. I don't want no interruptions.

-Then turn off your god damn cellphone … - JunPyo cuts him off.

-The man has point you know Woo bin … - Yi jeong added while chuckling.

-Shut up! Unfortunately that doesn't stop you guys, because no matter where am I at, you guys tend to know my location. And please YI jeong I beg you; no more detectives, Ga eul has this apt to have us followed and I seriously don't want that … - Woo bin complains.

-What are you talking about? - Yi jeong ask while Junpyo chuckles

-You're fiancée and Jandi decided to follow both Jae kyung and I when we had our dates. Please .. please .. please … don't let her do that ..

-My god Woo bin, you act as if you plan on doing something sneaky tonight. - Junpyo harrumphs and teases him.

Woo bin didn't say anything and YI Jeong and Junpyo clap their hands out of joy.

-Oh! The man is proposing … Wow! - They both tease him.

-Butt off … - Woo bin glares at them.

-Oh come on Woo bin, we're your best friends you can tell us. - JunPyo nudges his sides.

-Hell No! - Woo bin shook his head.

-Then we can't help you … - Junpyo raises his eyebrows at YI jeong while smirking.

-Yeah, sorry buddy … - YI jeong followed

Woo bin clicks his tongue out of irritation and exhales.

-Okay .. Okay .. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend … and … and … and my fiancée.

-Wait .. WHAT? FIANCEE? - They both shockingly look at him.

-Yes. Otherwise my dad will have to find me a bride which I wanted Jae kyung to be the one. I've already made up my mind, I love Jae kyung and I want to marry her. She is the only one I've ever love this way. You know that Yi jeong, I've never felt this close and attached to anyone beside you guys and the girls. I've never felt this way before. With her I feel so happy. With her I feel so complete, it as if everything doesn't matter, money, fortune, cars, they don't matter, the only thing that matters is US. You know what I'm saying … OH! You probably you don't!

Woo bin groans and sighs when he felt his two best friends' pats his shoulders. He looks at them and notices their smiles.

-We know Woo bin because it's exactly how we felt. That how I am with Ga eul too. - Yi Jeong smiles at him.

-I felt the same way towards Jandi too, so we know.. so yes, we will help you. - Junpyo grins at him.

-Don't worry too much Woo bin, she loves you. - YI Jeong assures him

-How do you know that? - Woo bin asks him in bewilderment.

-Because Ga eul said so …

-Then why didn't you tell me you IDIOT! - Woo bin snaps at him.

-Opps… I thought you already knew! - YI jeong beams at him while Woo bin was shocked. It's true he knew it already; as a matter of fact he felt it a thousand times already. She loves him.

-Yeah you're right. - Woo bin look down.

-So what are you waiting for .. Go and prepare your speech … - JunPyo grabs him and pushes him out of Jandi's room.

-aaaaaaaaaa-

-He asks you for a formal dinner tonight? - Jandi happily asks Jae kyung while Ga eul is preparing for their lunch. Jae kyung nods at both of them and GA eul merrily shrieks as she held the spatula. All of them were hanging out at Jandi's place; with the girls at the kitchen while the guys at Jandi's room, playing PS3.

-Oh My God! He is definitely going to confess tonight, Jae.. Oh I am so happy for you. - Gaeul giggles at her while Jae kyung blushed.

-Oh Wow! I'm so excited for you Jae.. What are you going wear? - Jandi claps her hand.

Jae kyung hissed and worries flashes across her face.

-Ow! - Ga eul looks at Jandi.

-I know. We're going shopping! - Jandi's face brightens up.

-Let's go! - Ga eul grabs Jae kyung while Jandi rings the bell, calling the chef.

Fishing out both of their cellphones, Jandi and Ga eul texted JunPyo and YI Jeong, then Jandi steps on the gas with Ga eul and Jae kyung inside her Cayenne Porsche, all 3 of them headed to the mall.

-aaaaaaaaaa-

He's been following her since the beginning. He'd watched her cry and screams; watched her staggered in pain as she crumbles beneath the sand. And as much as he wanted to hold her closer, he knew he can't, he just couldn't because he doesn't want to get caught. He knew Jayson is also following her, waiting for the right time to strike and for that Ji Hoo made sure he is ready. It pains him to see her so weak like this because to be honest she doesn't deserve such treatment. For him, Seo jin is an angel, strong, his protector but also very fragile. He balled his fist as he scans his binoculars; searching for Jayson. The culprit was sneaking behind the trees, watching Seo Jin with treacherous eyes. He waited for Jayson to strike as he fingers his 45 caliber pistol.

-One sick move buddy and I will fuckin blow your head off! - Ji Hoo mutters as he tries to calm himself down. It wouldn't do any good if he lost his control. He doesn't want to end up hurting Seo Jin in the process. He held the radio tightly as it will signal the Police and Woo bin's men to corner the bastard as soon as he emerges in sight and hurt Seo Jin.

-aaaaaaaaaaa-

Jae kyung fidgeted as she straightened her black strapless knee length dress, Jandi and Ga eul bought for her earlier that afternoon. To be honest, she was getting frustrated at the mall because of them hopping from one hell expensive store to another just to find the perfect dress and the same thing goes for her four gold inches stilettos. For crying out loud, she doesn't fancy this classy outfit and for that she felt really uncomfortable. But that's not just the case, tonight seems to be an extraordinary night that Jae kyung felt nervous off. She doesn't know why but there's something in Jandi and Ga eul's words that gave her butterflies in her stomach. It's the thought of Woo bin confessing to her that weakens her whole being.

Truth is, she had long for this moment to come, she had sincerely hoped for it, surprisingly prayed for it and of course undeniably wished for it on many falling stars since they started dating. On those nights she can't help but wish for his love, only his love, because she loves him so much. The feelings she have for isn't just infatuation, nor it wasn't just a simple crush, or just for lust, no it wasn't like that! In fact to her it's destiny, it's fate and most definitely it's true love. Yes, that explains it all, LOVE.

His driver picks her up at exactly 7 o'clock and as she looked back to Ga eul and Jandi; they gave her a good luck smile and an approve sign; and that boost up her confidence. She wanted this so bad so she needs to be optimistic about it, otherwise why else would Woo bin want to spend this formal dinner with her if it wasn't something important, right? If it doesn't concern about their feelings? Right? She tried to convince herself just to stay calm, for Christ sake's the loud beating of her heart could be heard at least 15 miles away from her. It's crazy!

She pulls out a mini mirror in her pulse to check herself; she saw her face with light make up, light blush, a metallic eye shadow and black eyeliner. She gapes at herself and smile deeply when she realizes how beautiful she looks. Remembering how Yi Jeong and Junpyo whistled at her when she appeared in front of them to judge. Oh! How she hated that idea the most! To hope for their approval of her to be the right girl for Woo bin. And as much as she already has Jandi, Ga eul, Seo Jin and JI Hoo on her side, she also wanted to hear Yi Jeong and Junpyo's thoughts about them or rather she wanted their support, after all they were his guy best friends. She recalled how she nervously smiles at them and when Yi jeong and Junpyo stood up to embrace her. She relaxes when she heard them say the most comforting words such as "you look great", "you look absolutely gorgeous that Woo bin will be damn insane to let you go" and "please take care of him because he loves you very much". To her delight, tears started to accumulate in her eyes and for that Yi jeong and JUnpyo earn a punch from Jandi. Moaning and groaning for their sake's.

-Ms. Ha, Jae Kyung we're here. - His driver opens the door for her and Jae kyung couldn't help but gape in awe as she takes in the view. She didn't move, she is mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

-Welcome, Ms. Ha, Jae kyung to my master's mansion. Behold his lifetime dream mansion and I'm proud to inform you this that you are actually the first outsider to have seen this place, excluding of course the master's best friends. - His butler warmly welcomes her and bows down.

Jae kyung had to close her mouth from the amazing view in front of her. Woo bin's mansion is huge, it is like a mini castle, surrounded with towering huge trees, a vast garden filled with flowers and decorated with white and blue lights and a small bridge that connects the garden and the entrance to his home. His butler made way for her and gave her an assuring smile. Jae kyung slowly walks towards the garden and crosses the small stone bridge. She looks down to see the running water beneath her, admiring the different colors and sizes of the "Koi" fish. She looks up the sky to admire the moon shining brightly upon her. It's so beautiful!

Woo bin is watching Jae kyung intently, his heart beating wildly as he saw her. He heavenly sighs as he takes in her feature. Wow! She looks so gorgeous! He thought as he close his half open mouth. He approaches her silently as he steadied his hammering heart.

-Hi .. - He panics upon hearing his voice. He sounds so stupid!

She turns towards him and gives him the most alluring smile ever before answering him back. - Hello.

-Wow .. you absolutely … stunning … Jae .. - Woo bin stuttered. _Shit! Shit! Woo bin get grip buddy!_ He reprimanded himself.

She blushed. - Thank you, you too.

-Huh? - He stupidly utters.

-I mean, you look … - She was going to say the words "Sexy/hot/dropdeadgorgeous/yummy/and I just want to make love to you right now" but she knew it wasn't appropriate, so she controlled herself and instead she said.

-great. You look great. - She blushes more.

-Shall we? - Woo bin offered his arms and she took it firmly.

As he guided her towards the garden, there was a table for two situated in the center of the garden surrounded by flowers and trees.

-This is .. Wow! .. - Jae kyung merrily sighs as she adoringly stares at it.

-Thank you. - He held her hand and helps her sit down before he took his seat. His butler arrives and serves them the food. They took their time eating the food that was served while happily engage into a conversation. That was so special with their relationship because no matter how awkward it was for both of them; they manage to beat it with a hilarious conversation, making them more comfortable for each other. It was so easy communicating to each other, like they were best friends.

She felt relax with him, he is the same way to her. As they finish their meal, she was surprised when his butler came around this time with a violinist. To her astonishment, the violinist played her favorite song; it was the song from the Cinderella Story, "I'll Be". She warmly smiles while listening to it when Woo bin's right hand was presented in front of her. She arched her eyebrows to him, given him a questioning look. He tilts his head to side and nods at her. She giggles at him and took his hand.

As she is holding hands with him, she couldn't help but smile heavenly. He held her waist and places her arms on his shoulders, to her bewilderment; both of them were swaying from the music that was captivating her heart. She bit her lower lip to control herself from giggling so much further and Woo bin found this gesture so cute.

_Now Woo bin, confess to her now_! His inner self reminded and Woo bin exhales and cleared his throat.

-Jae … - He utters her name and looks into her eyes.

-Hmm?

She looks at him in the eyes and Woo bin held their gaze.

-Jae .. I've .. I've been thinking .. about .. us ..and .. - He stuttered.

She eyed him seriously and waited for him to go on.

-And .. I .. I - He sighs while Jae kyung was fighting the urge to just kick his ass so he will have the courage to blurt it out.

-I .. Lo-

-Song, Woo bin ….. - A familiar voice made him froze as he whips his head towards his mother.

-Mom … ? - He utters, disbelief displayed in his eyes. And that is when he notices the girl next to his mother; the girl is grinning at him and checking him out from head to toe. Woo bin couldn't help but glares at her. He felt Jae kyung nervously held his shoulders and Woo bin held her hand tightly in his. He pulls her closer to him while meeting his mother.

-Mom, what are you doing here?

-Is that how you greet your mother Song, Woo bin? - The older woman in her 50's quirked an eyebrow at her son.

Woo bin sighs. - Sorry, mom, how was your flight?

-It's exhausting, son I would like you to meet, Miranda, remember her?

-Hi Woo bin!- Miranda flirtatiously smiled at him and Jae kyung felt like murdering the bitch!

-Yes, I remember her mother. So what are you doing her mother? - Woo bin didn't even paid attention to Miranda and that made Jae kyung happy.

His mother didn't answer him instead she focuses on Jae kyung.

-And who is she may I ask?

-Jae kyung, I would like to you to meet my mother, mom this is Ha jae kyung.

-Good evening ma'am. - Jae kyung respectfully greeted her.

-No need for formal introductions, Miss Ha jae kyung. So are you my son's girlfriend?

00000000

To be continued….


	17. Of Being Stupid!

_Hi girls, Kimmy95, Michi5463, MikaElv, thank you very much for always supporting my fics. Appreciate it a lot! i would also like to apologize for the delay of the chapters because this month is my busiest.. My final of all finals is coming up and if i passed I will graduate this april .. LOL .. hopefully i will .. but regardless i will do my best to upload as ive said atleast 2-3 chaps a week. So here is chap 17.. hope you like it.. and as always thank you thank you a million thanks.._

**Chap 17: Of being Stupid!**

-No need for formal introductions, Miss Ha jae kyung. So are you my son's girlfriend?

Jae Kyung was taken aback. It wasn't just the harsh tone that came from his mother but also her chosen words. Son's girlfriend? Yes she is in her dreams, in her wishes and in her heart but what about him? What is she to him? She pondered and swallowed hard. She looks down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the noble woman in front of her; while hoping for the ground to swallow her whole.

-Mother .. Jae kyung is my ..

-Oh so she's not your girlfriend? Then she must be your friend? - His mother cuts him off while Jae kyung felt like running away. The heavy burden in her heart is starting to drain her energy, how could she be so stupid for even thinking about him loving her? How could she ever think of it that way when clearly he hasn't said much, he haven't even told her he loves her. _Stupid! You're stupid Jae Kyung!_ She curses herself.

-Oh well, Ms. Jae kyung, if you'll excuse me and my son, we have some important business needed to be discussed. I shall have my driver take you home, if you don't mind … - His mother gave her a decent smile that Jae kyung thought to be mockery. She took a deep breath and plastered a proud smile. No matter how she dreaded the idea, she doesn't want to disgrace herself in front of his mother, for crying out loud she may not be an heiress but she was raise with Class.

-Sure ma'am. Thank you for lovely night Woo bin. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Song. - She bows respectfully to his mother and she could have sworn Miranda scoffs at her. She didn't care. She slowly walks away while Woo bin called her.

-Jae, wait … I'll take you home .. -She heard him running towards her while she tried to control her tears. He stop next to her and held her right arm. She gave him a fake smile and said.

-I'm fine Woo bin.. Your mother is waiting for you.

-No, I will personally take you home. Okay? Please? - He begs. He didn't want it to end this way. He knew how she felt; he's seen it in her eyes; there was pain.

-Please? - He gave her a sheepish grin and she nods.

-Okay, wait here ..

She nods at him, still looking down.

Woo bin walks towards his mother without looking at Miranda.

-Mother, make yourself at home. I will see you when I get back. - Woo bin's tone is cold that her mother silently chuckles. Clearly her son has changed. _This is new, hmmm.. This Jae kyung girl affected him so much… I wonder … _Mrs. Song thought.

The drive towards her condo unit was filled with deafening silence; Jae kyung was trying to entertain herself from the alluring city lights of Seoul while Woo bin was stealing worried glances at her. After 20 minutes of driving they finally arrive at her condo and Woo bin insisted to walk her inside. Jae kyung however didn't argue as she was so weak to do so. She opens the door and confidently faces him, trying to suppress the tears in her eyes. To her dismay, he came inside her unit without her invitation. He walks towards the glass wall looking down at the city; she sighs and closes the door. She followed him towards the living room and she sat at the carpet, hugging her knees.

Woo bin blow off air harshly as he tried to steady his nerves. What he had planned to be a perfect night came out to be a disaster with his mother ruining the moment. He doesn't know what to feel or what to react? Because to be honest he is furious, so fucking furious! Why is everything seems to be against him confessing to her? All he ever wanted was for it to be special, why does it have to be this way? He balled his fist and grin his teeth against his cheeks as he control his emotions.

_Fuck this! He curses. I have to tell her now_! He sternly thought.

-Jae, …

-Woo bin, you don't have to explain. I got it. - Jae kyung didn't give him a chance to explain, because after all what she'd seen, there are no words left to explain.

-No, you don't. - He coldly spoke, clenching his jaw.

-Yes, I do. - She insisted.

-I know that Miranda will be your fiancée. I know that your family has chosen her to be with you. I know that you're about to get married and I know you're going to have the same fate as with Yi jeong and Ga eul ….. - She gulped hard, tears starting to fall on her face. It may have sounded easy for her but it isn't, she is in total pain that she was trembling. She steadied herself before continuing.

-I know all of these things Woo bin because I am not dumb neither naïve … so you don't have to explain ..

Her words didn't surprise him at all. Of course, because that is what the situation presented itself earlier. And no matter how hard he tries to justify it, he knows he couldn't.

-You're right. They choose her to be my wife. As a matter of fact, right this moment they're probably arranging our marriage … - He spoke with bitterness in his voice and sighs.

- .. But I am not marrying her … .. Because .. I only want to marry YOU, only YOU Ha, Jae Kyung. - Woo bin blurted out his feelings for her promptly. Not a care in the world if she find it romantic or not, he was just so furious of himself for holding it back this past couple of weeks that they were together.

He waited for her to say something and when she didn't; he whipped around and approach her. He sat beside her on the carpet, his back against the empty couch.

She was taken aback from his words. She could have been happy upon hearing this but somehow, somewhere deep inside of her, she felt that there is something wrong. Something is missing, something is not right.

-Jae … ? Please say something ..

She sighs. - What do you want me to say Woo bin?

-… I don't know .. at least .. at least .. tell me what you think? Tell me how you feel right now? - Woo bin felt slightly irritated by her lack of reactions.

-… I don't have anything to say..

-What? What do you mean? - Woo bin couldn't believe what he just heard from her. He felt confused and frustrated. Wanting to shake her off and scream at her, for heaven's sake he just confessed to her. He just told her he wanted to marry her, only her.

- .. Woo bin, if you don't mind, I want to be alone. - She weakly informs him. She doesn't want to think right now, all she wanted to do is cry her heart out.

He depressingly sighs and stood up. He walks away from and stops at her door.

-… You know what I think Jae … I think you're scared. You're scared of being with me ….

And with that sad and done, Woo bin closes the door behind him, brushing the tears in his eyes.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Seo Jin kept herself aware of her surroundings at all times as this is the day that she's finally going to end this fiasco. She waited on the beach as what they've decided. She was ready for Jayson. One mistake on his part and she will deliberately drive her jungle knife straight into his heart. She is wearing a knee length dress just for the purpose of hiding the knife in her inner thighs and to take it out so easily. She checks her watch, seconds from now she knew Jayson will emerge. And just as it strikes 9:30 Pm on her watch, she heard a chuckle from behind.

-I knew you'd come back for me sweetheart. I knew it's still me all this time. I knew that bastard Ji Hoo is just a toy of yours, right?

Jayson confidently walk towards her with a smirk in his face. Oh how badly she wanted to carve her knife to wipe off that smirk in his face.

-Shut up! I love him. And for your information, I didn't come here to get back to you.

-You Love him? And you broke his fragile heart? Oh come on Seo Jin, you and I both know that the reason why you're here. You came back for me because you want me.

Jayson moves closer to her and caresses her arms. Seo Jin flinches and step back. She grins her teeth against her cheeks and spoke.

-Why did you hurt my brother?

-Oh! You mean your pathetic little brother JunPyo? Hahaha. - Jayson laughs.

-Sorry about that, I have to give you a scare Seo Jin because you seem to not take me seriously. Oh but don't worry I made sure, he'' live, I didn't hit any vital organs right? I made sure I didn't… so you should still be thankful to me darling …

-You bastard … - She glares at him, clenching her fist.

-Only for you baby … Now let's go. - Jayson held his hand for her. She didn't take instead she step back.

He approaches her and she took out the knife from her thighs.

-Stay away from me …

-Oh come on sweetheart you know that won't work for me … Stop running away from me, this is a deserted island and no one is going to rescue you here.

-I am calling the cops.

-And what are you going to charge me for?

-attempted murder … You have nowhere to escape Jayson; I've taped your confession. ..

-Oh really? And you sure the police will get to you in time before I take you away? - He teases her while moving closer. She turns away from him and runs away. She doubled her effort, ignoring the soaring from her feet.

Jayson chuckles at her constant effort to run.

-You want to play side and seek Seo Jin? - He calls out for her when she runs towards the trees.

She crouched down and hid behind the big roots of the trees and prays that when she'll be able to get rid of him instantly. She plans this thoroughly. She knew what she was about to do. She heard a creak of leaves and closes her eyes. She focus, and concentrate, any moment now.

Ji Hoo clicks the radio sending signals to everybody surrounding the area as soon as he saw her running away. He knew what she's planning to do. Seo Jin isn't the type to run away like this so he drastically followed her. Ji Hoo caught up just in time to find Jayson encircling her. Panic written all over his face when he realizes Jayson had tricked Seo Jin; allowing her to capture him; she did. And the moment she flank the knife to his chest, he abruptly caught in a single swift of hand and pushes her hard to the ground.

Seo Jin hits her head on the ground so hard that she felt her head burning in pain. She blinks hard, adjusting her vision as it zooms in and out of focus. She felt his legs on either side of her waist, trapping her beneath his body. She squirms out of his grasps; kicking on the ground.

-Get off .. me .. - She weakly said

-You tried to kill me? And even thought you had a chance? Huh? - Jayson angrily screams at her while choking her. Seo Jin coughs up and chaste her breathe. As her vision swirls around, she thought of him. She thought of Ji hoo smiling to her and telling her how much he loves her. With the yearning for him and pain against her heart, she utters him.

-Ji .. Hoo ..

Ji Hoo didn't hold back. He abruptly took out his gun and point it steadily and Jayson's head.

-Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Her. - JI Hoo clenches his jaw and he emphasizes every word he said. He saw Seo Jin unconscious and his eyes widen in shocked as he saw the blood coming out from her head. Suddenly, he lost control and hit Jayson with his gun in the face. Jayson hits the ground, spitting up blood and JI Hoo didn't hold back, he pulled the trigger and shot Jayson on the stomach twice.

His butler, the police and Woo bin's men circled around the scene. Paramedics responded right away and transported Seo Jin via helicopter at the hospital with Ji Hoo next to her. He didn't utter a single word even when the doctor has asked him if he's alright. He never took his hands away from her face as he stared at her.

-xxxxxxxxx-

They were in the hospital waiting for Seo Jin to come out from the X-ray room with Junpyo nervously pacing back and forth. Jandi stood up and place a hand on his shoulders while Junpyo nervously smiled at her. Jandi beams at him, pulling him closer to her. She felt him tremble in her arms and hold onto him tightly.

Seo Jin came out in the hospital gurney after 40 minutes and they immediately called out to her. The doctor informed them to give her time to recuperate and that they can visit her after 4 hours. JUnPyo talks to the doctor while the rest waited outside Seo Jin's private room.

JI Hoo slowly walks towards them and sat on the cold floor, his back against the wall.

-Ji HOO! - Jandi's voice startled everybody as they stare at the frozen Ji Hoo. Ga eul and Jandi immediately run to him and hug him. He didn't move instead he remain still. Ga eul studies him carefully and saw his face. She gasps as she saw something in his eyes. She panics and looks at Jandi.

-Jandi .. - Ga eul's alarming voice made Yi jeong panic. Woo bin and him instantly knelt down to check on Ji Hoo and saw the gun clenched tightly in his hands. Woo bin tried to communicate with him and gently held his hand when Ji Hoo cocked it.

-Ga eul call the doctor right now … - YI jeong's coldly instructed

It took 10 long minutes to try to get to Ji Hoo as he wouldn't let go of the gun in his hands. The doctor explains to them his situation; JI Hoo had unfortunately suffered a nervous breakdown. And that he needs to be sedated to calm his nerves down, the doctor had also informed them that it results from him isolating himself and suppressing all the pain he felt inside that leads to acute depression and anxiety. The doctor also has told them that it could be a short term or long term, all depends upon his body's ability to recover.

-Oh! Ji Hoo .. - Jandi utters while looking worriedly at JI Hoo's sleeping form.

-xxxxxxxx-

After three days …

Seo Jin and JI Hoo were both discharged from the hospital; Seo Jin suffered a mild contusion in the head, both of them were recovering in their homes. While Ga eul and Yi jeong were busy for some preparations on their wedding in 6 months; Junpyo and Jandi were busy taking good care of Seo Jin and Ji Hoo. Woo bin and Jae kyung were still not talking to each other.

There was a knock on his door and Woo bin lazily got up and opens it. His mother emerges and opens the sliding door in his porch. With the sun shining brightly upon his face, he groans and turns his back against it while his mother sat next to him on the bed and places a hand over his shoulders.

-Mother, it's too early, what do you want?

-You're father called me. He told me you filed a leave of absence. Are you okay? - His mother calmly asks him.

He sighs and closes his eyes. - I'm fine mother, no need to get all snazzy about.

As a matter of fact he doesn't feel right at all, god knows how much he misses her. How much he yearns for her and how painful it is to be away from her. For those agonizing days, he's been drinking and crying to sleep at night. And on the next day he acts as if nothing happens, wearing a grin in his face when he shows up to visit Ji Hoo and Seo Jin. And whenever he sees her, she has a fake smile plastered upon her pretty face; she's definitely hurting inside he is sure of that. Because he can see it, he can see in her eyes, her eyes full of pain.

-Is it Jae kyung?

-No, it's not her . .. Mom, please I'm worn out, just .. just let me go back to sleep … please ..

Mrs. Song sighs; throws her hand in frustration and snaps at her son.

-You know what son, if you love her then go tell her… don't just lay there, feeling sorry for your ass and cry like a baby, because it's not cute! For crying out loud, you're 27 years old, you know what to do already. I don't have to whip your ass and push you, at least be like your father and have the balls to fight for her.

-Fight for her? Don't you think I did? I told her I will marry her for heaven's sake, isn't that good enough? God!

Woo bin moans and felt his mother's palms hit the back of his head

-Ow .. What was that for? - He groans as he turns to face his mother.

-You told her you wanted to marry her yet you didn't tell her how much YOU LOVE her? What are you an idiot? What do you expect for her to react? HUH? You blurted out these empty stupid words to her without even asking her hand to be your girlfriend? No wonder she took it the wrong way …

Woo bin opens his mouth to retort but nothing came up instead he took a deep breathe.

-Look son, she doesn't know where she stands in your heart because you didn't make it clear to her. She doesn't know what to say neither what to react because she is confused. She is hesitating because you didn't attempt to fight for her.

-But . .. but ... I did .. – Woo bin stammered.

-No you didn't and that is understandable because I assume this is the first time you're serious with a chick, am I right? So you have no idea; now .. listen, the night that I ask her if she is your girlfriend, what did you do? What did you say?... You didn't say anything..

-Because you cut me off … - Woo bin snaps at his mother.

-Well, you could have blurted it out anyway … - Mrs. Song rolled her eyes at Woo bin.

Woo bin exhales and look at his mother.

-What do I do?

-It's easy son … tell her .. tell her how you really feel about her … tell her what you truly feel inside your heart. Because to be honest son, it doesn't matter if you confess to her on the most expensive or special way you can… but what matters is how brave you are to prove to her, how much you love her. … OK?

She smiles at him and plants a kiss on his forehead.

-… Thank you mom .. - Woo bin smiles at her.

-… but what about Miranda? .. I thought .. you ..

Mrs. Song chuckles. - Well, you thought wrong, Miranda and I were talking about her business proposal. Although I can tell that she has dibs on you .. but still I am not an insensitive mother .. I don't care who you love as long as you be responsible and take care of her.

-Really? …

-Really .. really …

His mother embraces her son as she warmly smiles feeling proud that her son has finally found the love of his life.


	18. Overwhelmed

Chap 18: Overwhelmed

Gaeul sighs and closes her eyes as she massages her temples; somehow these past few days that they've spend preparing for their upcoming wedding gives her headaches. Three days ago, they went to Greece to check out the church where her parents were married and as much as how the place enticed her; she didn't felt the connection to hold it there; same thing also happened when they went to Spain where YI Jeong's parents got married. Although she appreciates YI Jeong's enthusiasms and undivided attention to the said event, part of her somehow felt that they're rushing things through. Given that she wanted so bad to marry her dream man and how excited she is on that special day but she was just totally overwhelmed. It could because of the fiasco between her friends especially with JunPyo, then with Seo Jin and Ji Hoo, and now to Woo bin and Jae kyung. Ga eul somehow felt depress; because no matter how happy she is with YI Jeong, she felt incomplete knowing that her friends were suffering. So earlier that day, she thought of stretching the date for the wedding day; but the problem is she hasn't mention this to YI Jeong.

-So .. Miss Gaeul, I've design a whole bunch of wedding dress just for you, so that you'll have variety of styles to choose from. This particular dress is made with the inspiration to what Katherine Zeta Jones wore when she was married to Michael Douglas. ….. You look good on these! … And this one too is … my favorite.. and this one and this one..

Her designer keeps going on and on lining out wedding designs in front of her without Ga eul paying much attention to anything. She was staring past through all of the designs and gave a deep sigh.

Without her knowledge, Yi Jeong was studying her facial expression and frowns.

-Ms. Vera Wang, can you please excuse us … - Yi Jeong gave her his expensive alluring smile and the designer couldn't help but gape at him.

-Of course, master So YI Jeong. - She bows down to both of them and stood up; motioning two of her assistant to follow her and then the door was close.

YI Jeong worriedly stares at Ga eul, trying to make out the expression in her face. Frankly speaking, he has been sick worried about her ever since they came back from their trip. He had never mention this to her but he had notice her lack of energy towards the subject matter. He wasn't dumb to what she feels; after all he was her best friend; he wanted her to express what's on her mind.

He waited for her to realize what was happening. And sad to say; 2 minutes had gone by since the designer left and Ga eul still hasn't utter a word until Yi Jeong held her hand. She jumps and blinks at him innocently.

-Are we done? - She abruptly asks him while he shook his head.

-No? Okay then, uhm .. - Ga eul look from left to right and finally notices that everyone was gone except the two of them.

-Where is everybody? - She arched her eyebrows at him; confusion written on her face.

-I ask them to leave. - He calmly spoke, without looking at her.

-Why?

-Gaeul are you okay? - Yi jeong's eyes were full of concern.

-Yes. I am. Why wouldn't I be? - Ga eul put on a light smile and cups his face.

-It's useless. - He deeply sighs while staring at her.

-Huh?

-It's useless because that won't work for me. You can't lie to me Gaeul. If you happen to forget let me remind you that I've been your best friend for the past 26 years of our lives. - YI Jeong firmly told her as he furrowed his eyebrows.

- … so tell me; what's wrong Gaeul? - His voice becoming soft and gentle, as he touches her face.

-Nothing .. I'm fine.. - She tried so hard to divert her attention to him and fixes her expression; hiding her worries and doubts. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and embraces him.

YI Jeong frowns at her gestures, contemplating from the fact that his fiancée is hiding something from him. He tilts his head to the side studying her face of any signs of distress or hesitations when she pulled away. He couldn't find one although he could have sworn that there was something weird on how she acted earlier. But then again, this is Chu Ga eul that his talking about, his longtime best friend, the girl who's very good at hiding and suppressing her feelings from him.

-Gaeul … - He utters.

-… I told you I'm fine sweetheart, I'm just .. just ..

-Just what? - YI jeong scrutinized her answer carefully.

-Tired… I'm just tired .. plus we've been travelling nonstop.

He sighs before standing up and taking her hand.

-Okay.. Let's go home.

As Yi Jeong was sitting next to her on the passenger seat, he couldn't help but worry about Gaeul as he caresses her face. Throughout the 45 minute ride, Ga eul somehow fell asleep on his lap and that he can see the dark circles underneath her eyes. It meant that she hasn't been sleeping peacefully at night. It made him so restless because honestly it wasn't like her to act so far away. He carried her bridal style towards their own condo unit. Yes, their own unit courtesy from both of their parents arrangement and demands that they have decided to buy a condominium exclusively just for the two of them.

He laid her gently on the bed and to his surprised; Gaeul immediately jolted up and panics.

-Ga eul .. – YI Jeong immediately attends to her and held her shoulders.

- .. Yi jeong .. - She sighs and relaxes in his arms.

-Ga eul, what's wrong with you? - He finally snaps; afraid of what's happening to her. Of what's really bothering her that affects even when she's asleep. He felt her took a sharp intake of breathe and he pulled away from her grasps.

-YI Jeong are you mad at me?

-No, I am not! I'm just … just concern about you okay? – He could no longer control his voice as the tone was raised a little bit. He saw her flinches.

-.. I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange lately and I feel like you're hiding something from me.

Yi jeong sighs and stood up, his back against her.

-I feel like .. I feel like you don't want to get married to me.. - He inhales deeply and balled his fist. He hates feeling like this because he knows it wasn't the truth. He knew Ga eul loves him very much that she couldn't hurt him. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

-.. You know that's not true, YI jeong. You know how much I love you and how much I wanted to marry you. – She stood up and approaches him, clinging onto his back.

Her words warm his being as he felt her assurance. His heart always melts into her words whenever she announces how much she loves and cares for him.

-Then tell me what's bothering you Ga eul? … Please.. Please tell me .. Talk to me honestly it's driving me crazy.

-xxxxxxx-

Jae Kyung never felt so miserable in her entire life. She has always been lively and vibrant to everything, even with the ups-and-downs in her life, she still manages to smile and look at it on a positive way. But this time it was a completely different story. This time she's totally bitter, depress and miserable. And it's because of a certain guy name Song, Woo bin. Yup that idiot manages to turn the tables of her life as she fell in love with him.

It's been 4 straight painful days since the last time they saw each other and as much as she wanted to see him. She had to fight the urge to barge into his office and kick his ass. Knowing that the idea is somewhat convincing, she knew she can't do that because up until now she still hasn't figure out her place inside his heart. Truth is, he had bluntly told her that he wanted to marry her and although she couldn't deny the effects of his words that send her floating to heaven, she still couldn't allow herself to fall into his sick lines. Because for crying out loud, the man hasn't even told her how he feels, let alone marry her? That was just absurd! It was completely off the book, how the hell can you ask someone to marry them if you haven't made it clear to them how important they are to you? Is Woo bin really that stupid? Because the last time she checks, the man literally runs his whole damn international corporation, meaning the guy is smart and not a dumbass.

She sighs and curses herself for even thinking about that jerk! But no matter how hard she tries to get him off her mind, his face is all she ever could think of!

-Jesus Christ! - She curses again for the nth time until Seo Jin pops out of nowhere.

-Ahh .. okay … so how are you Jae kyung?

-Seo Jin? Wow! Hi! What are you doing here? - Jae kyung surprisingly turns around to face her and gave her a sisterly hug and Seo Jin returns it.

-.. Sorry, I let myself in .. the door is unlocked plus I've been knocking at the door for 5 minutes already.

-Oh! Yeah, I'm not usually like this .. it just happened lately .. I seem to forget to lock the door. -Jae kyung nervously chuckles and that made Seo Jin smile whole-heartedly.

-It's okay ..

-Can I get you something Seo Jin? Juice? Tea? Soda? - She offered while Seo Jin took a seat.

-No, thank you Jae.. I'm not gonna take much of your time. This will be quick.

Seo Jin smiles at her and gathered her hands.

-You know Jae, people think of me as the Nazi type of sister but actually I am not! I'm just overprotective when it comes to my family and of course my childhood friends. Now I know, no matter how hard you and Woo bin try to hide your feelings behind your smiles I know there is something wrong between the two of you. And you don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable with it but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you because to me you are a family Jae kyung. To me, you are a sister. Always remember that okay?

Jae kyung eyes were filled of tears as she listens to Seo Jin. She was touched by her and with that she couldn't help but embrace her.

-Thank you Seo Jin.

-You're welcome. And also I would like to add that I've never seen Woo bin acted this way towards a girl. So I'm sure you know that by now since I assume Jandi and Ga eul had told you this before?

She nods.

-Very good .. then I'll see you tonight?

-Huh? - Jae kyung was taken aback from what she heard from Seo Jin.

-Okay great ..then my driver will pick you up tonight at 7pm. Ok Jae kyung? Bye ..

And before she can open her mouth, Seo Jin's gone.

-xxxxxxxx-

Junpyo heavenly sighs as he stares at engagement ring in his hand; the very reason why he almost died. A Chopard blue diamond ring that he bought 2 years ago just for her. The only reason why he snuck out that night; the very night he was stab to death by Jayson was to pick up this precious ring that he wanted to give to her the moment she wakes up. Yes that was his original plan! To surprise her and to pop the magic question for her but unfortunately that evil bastard had to ruin it. So now that everything seems to back to normal, and that Jandi finally accepts his love for her, he wanted to propose to her. He is sure already. He had made up his mind. It was already decided, 10 years ago, long before he left for New York that he is going to marry her. Because ever since then he had always love her; always wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was everything to him. His strength. His life. His air and most of all his soul mate. Geum, Jandi, his best friend and his one and only true love. The girl who lingers in his dreams and his mind all this time.

He smiles as he remembers her smiles and how his heart swells up when she told him how much she loves him. How happy he is that the moment he woke up at the hospital he saw her face. She brighten up his day, making it complete. JunPyo closes his eyes as he tries to imagine and pictures the ideas in his mind. For almost an hour now, he was left pondering on different ideas on how to propose to Jandi. Because to be honest, he doesn't have a clue on how to do it the romantic way, he is so afraid that she'll just end up laughing at him for being so sentimental and tell him off. And he definitely doesn't want that. So he wanted it to be perfect, but how? How will he make it perfect without him messing it up?

-Oh dear Lord, please help me … - He utters as he fingers the ring, hoping that somehow, somewhere he'll manage to propose without screwing it up.


	19. I Love You Ever since

**A/N: Hi girls, Iam so sorry not updating this past few weeks. I was really busy about school and final exams that I had to take a leave from my writing fan fics but anyways I am back and hopefully I could update 2 chaps this week and finish the story. So how are you girls? Anyways here is Chap 19. Hope you like it.. this is dedicated to all of you.**

**Michi5463, Mikaelv, Kimmy95, Purvlet, samile1012, **

**Chap 19: I Love you ever since**

She smiles as she heard Jandi's panicky voice on the phone. It was trailed between demands and inquiries; although it was more of the first rather than the latter; Seo Jin felt extremely happy to realize how lucky she is to have good friends like her. She had informed Jandi the reason why she visited Jae kyung and is heading back to Ji Hoo's place as of the moment.

It has been days since she was discharge from the hospital and as she recovers she never misses a day without seeing him. Every day her heart shatters into pieces as she blames herself from the pain he's going through. Ever since then Jihoo had never been himself, he had never utter a single word to her nor did he paid any attention to her when she is around. He recognizes Jandi and JunPyo but never look at her. It pains her, like a thousand knives stab into her heart but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't. She loves him more than herself.

She exhales deeply before faking a smile and walk confidently towards JiHoo's bedroom.

-Good Morning JiHoo! Rise and shine. - She merrily informs him while opening the curtains. She brightly smiled at the irritated Jihoo and as he groans. She watches in awe as he glared at her. His handsome face shining brightly upon the rays of the sun. His perfection radiating. She giggles when she stamps his way towards the bathroom, acting like a pissed off 10 year old kid.

After fixing his bed and preparing his clothes. She went inside his massive bathroom and places his clothes on top of the bench while sneaking a glance at the figure behind the shower. She blushes when she turns around to find him wearing only a towel that covers his lower thighs. She gasped and swallowed hard as she gaped at his muscle toned stomach glisten with beads of water.

-ahhh .. uhmm .. – She stuttered as he closes the gap between them. He cups her chin and urges her to stare at him. She did and the moment they lock with each other's gaze, Seo Jin felt her heart jumpstart. Their souls connected and as JiHoo lowers his face, she shuts her eyes and felt his lips molding onto hers. The brush of his lips on hers sends electrical impulses throughout her body. She felt so warm, blood rushing through her veins and her eyes clouded in tears as he kissed her. The feelings that conveyed her were a mixture of both happiness and pain. Pain because she misses him very much. She had been suppressing the emotions building inside her that she could control no more. She melted into his arms and breaks down.

JiHoo stiffens as she felt her tremble. He knew it was his fault. He felt the tears in his eyes build up as he held her in his arms. This past days that he was off wandering in his thoughts was hurting her most but he needed it. He needed to be strong for her. All just for her. He knows she deserves someone better; someone who doesn't live in fears and doubts. He was once scared. He had doubts. He had fears of loving her but now more than ever, his love for her is what keeps him alive. His love for her is all he needed to be strong, that he can share all his flaws with her because she loves him, just as much as he loves her.

She sniffs and held him close. - You're back .. you're finally back ..

She merrily stared into his eyes, happiness displayed on her face.

Jihoo pressed her tightly into his chest and inhale the scent of her hair. He misses her so much.

-..I'm sorry .. I ..

-… Shhh .. you don't have to explain, I understand.. I love you JiHoo..

Those magic words from her mean a world to him as he let his emotions took him over. He releases his hatred, his sadness and most of all his yearning for her as he cried.

-.. I Love you Seo Jin.

-xxxxxxx-

-Damn! Why do I feel so nervous and uneasy? For goodness sake! This is the 10th time that I change clothes and I still can't figure out what to wear. Ahhhhh! To Hell with it, Seo Jin didn't mention to wear anything fancy so I'll be fine.

Jae kyung sighed for the nth time and puff her cheeks to calm her nerves. She had been trashing her closet for the past hour, looking for a something to wear. Finally, she settled for what she felt comfortable with, skinny jeans, a teal v neck blouse and sneakers. She was about to open the door when she heard a knock. Thinking that it might be Seo Jin she hurriedly opens the door, and to her astonishment; an unfamiliar face appears.

-Good Evening, Miss Ha Jae kyung. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Your ride awaits downstairs.

-oh! It's okay, I don't mind. So did Seo Jin send you?

She beams at the driver and nearly embarrasses herself when he didn't said a thing and moves to the side while staring down the floor not even looking at her. She clears throat and was cut off when -

-Miss Jae kyung, I am in no position to answer your question but my presence is to make sure you reach your destination without any delays so if you please. - He gestured her to walk first and she did without any further questions.

After precisely 30 minutes of driving finally the driver pulled over and opens the door for her.

-You've reached your destination Miss Jae kyung, please close your eyes.

-What ?

She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say when a pair of gentle hands covered her eyes. The sense of familiarity overtakes here as the soft palms touch her face. Her heart beats wildly, blood rushing through her veins forcefully that she thought she might get a heart attack. She tried to steady herself and gasps when she was blindfolded. She panics, fear brush through her whole being as she had no clue where she was and who she was with. Whatever it is that Seo Jin plans to do, Jae kyung couldn't help but feel scared.

The hands that blinded folded her earlier, gently clasps her hand, guiding her to the place she wasn't aware off and as soon as she felt the touch, waves of electric impulses shock her whole body as she felt her heart jumpstart again for the second time around.

-So I take it you weren't the driver? - Jae kyung decided to pry trying to overcome her sense of fear. She chuckles awkwardly when she didn't hear any reply. They finally stop walking and Jae kyung immediately takes off her blindfold. She furrowed her eyebrows, letting her eyesight adjust to its surroundings when she gasps.

-Hi!

-You! - Jae kyung glares at the man standing in front of her.

-Yes, me! Who did you expect? - Woo bin confidently replied while flashing his gorgeous seductive smile.

-Well, I was expecting more like Seo Jin and not a jerk like you.

-Hmmm .. – He scoffs.

-I admit I'm a jerk. But you are a pain in the ass! - Woo bin raised his eyebrows and smirk.

-Excuse me? - Jae kyung said a matter of fact, crossing her arms.

-Me? A pain the ass? Well look who's talking, you idiot!

-hahahahaha! I miss this! Both of us bickering at each other. - Woo bin sighs and held her gaze.

With his words, Jae kyung was dumb founded. She couldn't believe that the man she longs to see is standing right in front of her, wearing his signature maroon 3 piece suits and his expensive smile. Her breath caught as she marvels at his beauty. No matter how much she hated him right now, her heart always yearns for him. As he locked his gaze to hers, she didn't notice him approaching her and instantly she was in his arms. He held her close and hugs her tenderly. She froze at his gestures and the tears started to accumulate in her eyes. Fighting the urge to cry, she pushed him away and turns her back from him.

Woo bin drop his arms and stared at her back, feeling hurt at her actions. But somehow he expected this type of reaction from her, knowing that it took him a few days to see her. With the help of his mother, Seo Jin and Jandi, he manages to finally have the courage to talk to her.

He sighs and walks in front of her. She looks so distant, staring down at the view below. Woo bin almost forget that they were overlooking at the city of Seoul. He looks at her and with one thing in his mind, preceded with his plan.

Jae kyung froze at the sight of Woo bin, kneeling in front of her. His face and eyes gleaming with sadness.

-.. I'm sorry for hurting you Jae kyung. I'm sorry for being a jerk but what I said to you that night was true. .. because .. because I Love you Jae kyung … I love you very much … I love you ever since you yelled at me. I love you ever since you insulted me, ever since you made me happy, ever since you made me realize how beautiful life is.. ever since you made me ate ice cream .. ever since we kissed and ever since you complete me. I love you ever since then Jae kyung and I will love you forever … - He gazes into her eyes, silently communicating to her soul, letting her know how much he loves her.

Her spirit lifts up. Her heart leaps in happiness. Her face shines brightly. Her eyes dancing with glee. She smiles warmly as she finally heard the words she long to hear. He had finally confessed to her and to top of it all, on the most romantic words she can ever think of. Any medications or alcohol in the world couldn't give her this sense of euphoria she felt upon his words. It was like a drug to her, that she was drawn into it.

Jae kyung sniffs as finally the tears in her eyes came flowing down her cheeks.

-You Idiot! - She manages to speak while pulling him up. He stands up and wipes the tears when she envelops him into a tight hug, burying her face into his chest. He embraces her back, happily sighing as he finally blurted it out to her. He felt relieve and relax with her in his arms. It felt so natural; they fit perfectly together with each other.

-Will you be my girlfriend and fiancée Miss Ha Jae kyung? - Woo bin whispers to her and her heart exploded in happiness. She gasps as he reveals a red box and presents to her a simple yet elegant diamond ring. Taken by surprise, she cries and at the same time is nodding at him.

He pouts at her, wanting to hear her voice. Understanding this, she clears her throat and said in a soft angelic voice.

-Yes ..

-Yes! YoHoo! - Woo bin hugs her and place the ring to her ring finger and kisses her passionately. Feeling extremely happy, Jae kyung kisses him back while encircling her arms in his neck.

-I love you Jae kyung. - He mutters between their kisses.

-And I love you too Woo bin. - She loving answers, kissing him.

-I'm sorry it took me a long time to tell you. - He apologizes still between kisses.

-It's okay. - Jae kyung smiles and kisses Woo bin passionately.


	20. Unstoppable

A/N: Hello Kimmy95, Purvlet, Mikaelv. How are you girls? Thank you for always being there to support this fanfics. I appreciate it very much. I did great on my exams and now iam back on writing and finishing this fic. As I've said, I would never abandon this story because I simply love BOF. Thank you for welcoming me back and here is chap 20. Hope you girls like it!

This is dedicated to you girls … Kimmy95, Purvlet, Mikaelv, Michi5463.

**Chap 20: Unstoppable**

He came unannounced with the intention of surprising her. So he waited for her armed with her favorite goodies, such as chocolates and ice cream in the lobby of her own building. Today will be a very special day for both of them, so he plans to be more mature and manly about it and that includes not barging in to her office. He had instructed the front desk to not mention his name and call on Jandi's secretary to ask her to come down the lobby.

Junpyo beams as excitement filled through his whole body. The sight of seeing her brings this familiar happiness in him, knowing how much he misses her even though he just saw her last night. Every day with Jandi is heaven to him. She is his sun that brightens his days and the stars in his nights. Being in love is understatement for JunPyo because he is MADLY in love with her. He lovingly sighs as he fingers the small box inside his pockets; tonight is going to be a night worth remembering.

Geum, Jandi is the only girl he loves and yearns for every single day of his life. It wasn't just the fact that he can't live without her but it's more of life is meaningless without her. Life is cold, empty and unworthy without her. During those miserable days of his life, her memories and the love for her we're the only things that kept him alive and going. His whole existence is because of her. They were destined to be with each other long before they were born and just like a puzzle, they complete each other's lives. She is his everything as much he is to her. He would give everything to her. His heart, his body and his soul, although the middle one is literally meant that's how he had always felt for her. It never changes even after more than a decade of being apart. So many things happened between those times; they've matured, fulfill their dreams, him as the heir and CEO of Shinwa Corp and her as the heiress of Geum Constructions Inc. but as always their feelings remain the same.

He smiles to himself as he remembered the day they first said "I love you", and their first kissed. He was lost in his thoughts when Jandi's secretary appeared in front of him.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Gu, JunPyo but Miss Geum Jandi is out of the office right now.

-Where is she? - JunPyo asked feeling disappointed.

-She is out on a meeting with the new clients' sir. - Jandi's secretary politely informed him.

-I see. What time will she be back?

-My apologies sir but as her schedules were full today, I can't guarantee you any specific time.

-Is that so? Hmm. Can you at least inform me her schedules?

-Yes sir. She has a client's meeting this morning, tours to check out the new projects sites and a board meeting at 3 pm.

JunPyo deeply sighs as he listens to Jandi's schedule. How earth does she manages to squeeze all those meetings in one day? Even him the great Gu JunPyo can't deal with it all in one day. If it was him he would have had his secretary cancel the least priorities but then again he was no her. Jandi is strong and determined.

.. but sir .. you know, you can always call Miss Jandi. I'm sure she'll be very pleased to see you.

-No, it's okay. I'll take care of it. Thank you.

Jandi's secretary smiles at him and said - Is that all sir?

-Uhmm. Could you not mention this to her? I mean I wanted to surprise her.

-It's alright Mr. Gu JunPyo. I understand. You have my word Sir.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome and Sir, good luck.

Junpyo nods at her and walks out of the building towards the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Jandi.

-Hello Woo bin. What's up? - Jandi answers her cellphone.

-Guess what?

-Jae kyung said Yes? - Jandi guesses while smiling happily.

-Yup, she did.

-Wow! Congratulations Woo bin!

-Thank you Jandi. If weren't for you guys..

-Nah.. don't mention it. You deserved to be happy and I'm glad you followed your heart.

-Thanks again Jandi. Oh here, Jae kyung wants to speak to you.

-Jae kyung..

-Jandi!

-Congratulations Jae kyung! Finally sis!

-I know.. hahahah.. Thanks Jandi.

-For what?

-For kicking Woo bin. - Jae kyung laughs on the receiver.

-I'm glad it worked! Anyways we should get together soon. Have you told Ga eul and Seo Jin?

-Yes. I already did. Yeah we should. How about tomorrow night Jandi?

-Tomorrow is perfect. I'll let JunPyo know.

-Okay, bye Jandi. See you tomorrow.

-Bye Jae kyung. See you.

Jandi puts the cellphone in her purse and proceeded with checking out the blueprints of the building. She wipes the sweats off her face as the heat of the sun penetrates through her constructions helmet. It's already 12:15pm and she hasn't eaten yet except for her morning coffee and bagel. Although she was glad the meeting with the new clients went well, that took almost 2 ½ hours, she was rushing to get to her next destination which was the evaluations of the new project sites that she didn't have time to get lunch. Her stomach growls as she tries to ignored it. She still had a lot of things left in her plate especially with the board meeting this afternoon.

She drinks her orange juice and calls Junpyo. He didn't answer. Assuming that he might be in a meeting, she texted him and after two minutes, he replied confirming her theories. He was indeed in a meeting. Smiling, she texted him back reminding him not to forget lunch. He replied back with an "I Love You" quote that made her blush. Junpyo is really sweet. He never fails to sweep her off her feet. Every day she falls deeply in love with him.

-You're blushing.

-Ha Jhi, hi, what are you doing here?

Jandi immediately put away her cellphone and greeted her business partner with a peck on the cheek. Ha Jhi smiled at her and arched an eyebrow.

-So, is it Junpyo?

-How do you know?

-Well because your face lightens up whenever you thought about him.

-Am I that obvious? – jandi asks

-Yes, you are! Now come on, we have one more site to visit and we're off to this stupid board meeting.

Ha Jhi tossed her a ham and cheese sand which; delighted, Jandi run towards him while munching the sand which.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Damn! She's gone already? Stupid traffic! - JunPyo scratches his head as he walks away from the previous site Jandi visited. The constructors had informed him that their boss already left 20 minutes ago towards the next site. Thanking the men, JunPyo called his secretary to order food for the men.

As he is driving to the next place where Jandi might be, he passed by a flower shop and thought of her. He abruptly maneuvered his car to a stop and bought a bouquet of red roses for her. He places it next to the chocolates he brought earlier together with the ice cream which he gave to Jandi's secretary. It's already 1:30pm and he still hasn't eaten anything. Ignoring the noises his stomach is making, he speeds up, hoping to catch up with Jandi. He really wanted to see her so bad, to hold her, to tell her how much he misses her. It took all the control in world he has to stop himself from answering her calls. He had devised this plan, the plan on surprising her as part of his proposal, so he better stick to it. He had told her that he is presently at a meeting and sends her a text instead. She replied as soon as possible and her words just made him so anxious and so eager to see her right away.

He arrives at the second site where she is supposed to visit. He didn't bother parking his car the right way instead he park at the red zone. He runs towards the skeletal building with the flowers and the chocolate for her. As soon as they saw him, they immediately came to his aid, acknowledging him and attending to his inquiries. To his dismay, she was nowhere to be found.

-I'm sorry Mr. Gu JunPyo but Miss Jandi already left.

The sad news devastates him as he fails to meet her on time. It was such a pain in the ass running back and forth, driving crazily from one place to another, almost getting an accident, just to surprise her and yet it didn't bring him any luck. He wipes the sweats off his face and rested his head on the steering wheel. He is hungry, parched and exhausted from finding her. He exhales harshly and harrumphed at the situation. Submitting to his body's needs, JunPyo had no choice but to eat almost half of the chocolates he intends of giving to her. Keeping in mind that he'll buy her another one, he finishes it and continues on his quest. He drives back to her building, expecting that she's in the board's meeting already; he maintains the required speed limit and reaches his destination. He called her secretary and found out that the meeting takes 3 hours so Junpyo decided to wait for her.

He closes his car windows and left the engine on for air condition. He leans back and relaxes himself while waiting for her. Finally after the long day of pursuing her, he is on the right track. His muscles relax as he felt the cold brush of air condition envelops his body. He felt so nice; so comfortable as he imagines embracing Jandi. He grins as he closes his eyes, knowing that tonight if she'll say yes to him, she will be his fiancée and that really made him the happiest man alive.

Unknown to Junpyo, he fell asleep waiting for Jandi, his body too tired as he drifts into the abyss. He never noticed that the meeting was over and that Jandi's car left the building and passed by his spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-It's almost 6pm and JuNpyo still hasn't called. -

Jandi wonders while running a hand through her hair. It isn't Junpyo's nature to not call her or even not text her in more than 2 hours. He has always been so caring and concern about her that he worries too much. He checks on her once every hour just to know where she's at? What she's doing? And who she with? She wasn't complaining or anything. She found it really romantic and sweet of him. In fact, she likes it. It made her very happy. It made her very special.

But this is the first time that he didn't text on time. What could have possible kept him from calling or texting her? Jandi ask herself as she begins to worry. She dialed his number and to her disappointment, he couldn't be reached. She called his office, no one answered. She left a message on his cellphone, talk to his butler, and talk to Seo Jin but no one seems to know where he is.

As the previous event occurs to her head, she panics as she remembers what happened to him the last time. Knowing that she almost lost him during that night, it makes her paranoid. Jandi immediately took a shower, put on some fresh clothes and drove towards his office. People where coming out of the building and as the guard recognizes her, he pays his respect to her and bows.

-Good evening. - Jandi greeted the man

-Good evening Ms. Jandi.

-Is JunPyo still in his office?

-I'm sorry Miss Jandi but I haven't seen the President since this morning.

-Huh? But that's -

Jandi was cut off when she heard someone calling her name. It was his butler, smiling brightly at her.

-Miss Jandi, what are you doing here? Where is master?

-I'm looking for JUnPyo.

-But Ms. Jandi, he took a day off today, he mentions something about spending the whole day with you. As a matter of fact I was here in behalf of him taking care of his business. The master has been so happy earlier today when he woke up and at lunch time he instructed me to buy lunch for the men at your constructions sites.

-What? You mean to say? - She shockingly asks his butler.

-Yes, he was there.

-but he didn't tell me..

-If I were to say Miss Geum Jandi, I think the master wanted to surprise you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Surprise me?

Jandi maneuvered her Porsche hastily as he drove towards her own building. Damn! That idiot! She thought to herself. She had talked to her secretary about what had happened. Her heart leaps with joy when she learns that he patiently waited for her. She had also found out that he followed her to where she went just to surprise her and that alone made her eyes watery. Brushing the tears aside as her heart swells with happiness, she brightly smiles at she saw his car. Her eyes widened as she realizes that this was the same car she notices earlier. She happens to passed by this tinted red Mercedes benz car without paying any attention. She instantly pulls over and run towards it, ignoring the small drops of rain and the coldness of the night. She taps the tinted window and when it didn't open. She pounded her fist hard.

-JunPyo! JunPyo! - She called his name.

JunPyo was taken aback by the pounding noise beside him. He fluttered open his eyes as he checks the time. Damn! It's almost 8pm, he curses himself as he couldn't believe he felt asleep. Jandi! He thought to himself. He rolled the windows down and his eyes widened in shocked as he saw her wet face peering at him.

-Jandi!

-Junpyo! You idiot! You made me so worried.

JUnpyo instantly open the door to let her in, taking off his jacket and immediately wrapping it around her. The rain is now pouring hard, that both of them got wet. He closes the door as soon as she is in and dried her. He wipes her face, dries her hair, her arms and turns on the heater in his car, luckily for him, he still had gas left on it after almost 3 hours of having the A/C on.

Jandi shivers while looking at him tenderly. She stops him and held his hand to her chest and kisses him passionately. JunPyo smiles with her gestures and kisses her back. Deprived by air, they pulled inches apart and JUnPyo embrace her tightly.

-I miss you. - JunPyo mutters

-I love you. - Jandi replies whole heartedly.

-This are you for you. - JUnPyo presented her the flowers and the half eaten chocolates.

-Sorry, I ate half of it. - jUnPyo apologizes.

-It's okay. - She smiled brightly at him.

-Here have some! It will keep you warm. - JunPyo offered her the heart one and she took it.

He watches her chewed the chocolate and as her eyebrows creases, he smiled.

Jandi felt a round hard object in her mouth as the chocolate melted. She slowly takes out the mysterious object and gasps as she held a chopard blue diamond ring. She felt her breath caught as JunPyo looks straight into her eyes and said.

-Will you marry me?


	21. Need or Want

A/N: I do not own Boys over flowers.

To my wonderful readers: MIkaelv, KImmy95, PUrvlet, Michi5463 -thanks for everything. Sorry for the delays of the updates, been busy with the graduation ceremony and stupid tests! Somehow I've only got 2 months left for reviews before i could take my boards exams for liscensing, so iam still quiet busy. How are you girls? anyways i will do try my best to update.. Well here it is chap 21. hope you like it.

**Chap 21: Need or Want**

Time is upon her and Chu Ga eul was trying her best to be optimistic about the said event – their wedding day. Everyone is extremely excited, everyone, her fiancé, her friends, and her parents. Everyone except HER. She couldn't get her fingers on it. She couldn't grasp the situation but somehow somewhere deep inside her heart, she knows that something is wrong. It wasn't the fact that she fell out of love for him. No, that is not is not the case at all, as a matter of fact; she loves him very much that she would do everything for him. But why is it? Why is it that she seems to be in doubt?

-Ga eul? – Her thoughts were sudden interrupted by JI Hoo's questioning stares. She gave him weary smile and sighs.

-Sorry. – She apologizes.

-You seem to be in deep thoughts. Anxious about the wedding? – JiHoo incoherently asked.

Ga eul smiles at his words; she forgot that it was one of JiHoo's talents to figuratively read people's mind. So she nods at him.

-Ga eul, we've known each other for more than a decade now and you're not very good at lying. Something is bothering you.

Ga eul wasn't surprised to his predicament after all Jihoo is the most observant of them all. Especially that for this past few weeks, all she did was faked a smile and force herself to be excited about the event. She gave out a deep sigh and averted her eyes to the sky, thinking.

JiHoo knew something was bothering Ga eul, he'd seen it in her eyes. The look of being lost, her fake and force smiles, her lack of enthusiasms with regards to the subject. He was no expert when it comes to brides but he knew that they tend to be more involved and excited than the groom. But Ga eul is not, that is why when she called him earlier today for a cup of coffee at her garden, he immediately cancelled his appointments at the hospitals and freed his afternoon. He waited for her to say anything as he looked at the sky too.

-… I am very fortunate am i? I have everything I need. I have a kind, loving family, trustworthy friends, an empire to take over, a happy life, an amazing perfect fiancé that loves me. And most of all, God granted my wish and that is to be love by YI Jeong. But why is it that I feel so incomplete? Why is it .. that I'm feeling this way. –

Ga eul closes her eyes, and sighed. She gazes at Jihoo trying to see his reactions but she saw none instead he remains still, his eyes still looking at the sky. She realizes this gesture and continues.

-I hate it Ji Hoo. I hate what I'm feeling right now. I don't understand any of it. I love YI Jeong. I love him very much and ever since I've realize it, I've always wanted to be with him. I've devoted my life for him with the thoughts of marrying and spending the rest of my life with him. And now that everything seems to worked out the way I hope them to be, I am … - She gave another sighed.

- … I am miserable. …

She tried to control the shakiness of her voice as she felt the tears in her eyes. She hated herself for being this way. She hated it but somehow she just can't ignore the heavy burden in her heart. She needed to vent. She needed to get it out of her system.

-… I don't know what to do? – She cries, pouring her feelings away.

-You're in doubt… about the wedding. You're not ready. You don't want to get married. – JiHoo's words broke her trance and she gasps. Astonishment displayed in her eyes as he laid it out in front of her and just like that she snaps.

-Oh no! No! What am I doing? This isn't happening! I am sure of it. This is what I want! This is what I've always wanted.

-Ga eul, let me ask you this, what if, … what you thought that you wanted is not really what you needed? There is a fine line between needs and wants but one way or another that thing that we needed the most is what matters.

Jihoo held her hand and she sobs.

-He loves you Ga eul. He will understand. Whatever it is that you decided, whatever is the answer to that question, do not forget to consider his feelings; he above everyone else should know.

With that said and done, JiHoo stood up and plants a kiss on Ga eul's forehead before leaving.

-..JIHoo.. – Gaeul called out to him, still crying.

He stops on his tracks.

-Thank you. – Gaeul says between sobs.

-Tell him as soon as possible Ga eul. Tell Him.

-o0o0o0o0o-

-Hi Ga eul.

-YI Jeong, I have to see you.

-Miss me already? Hehehe. It's okay, I miss you too. Dinner? My place?

-Dinner is fine.

-Okay, I'll pick you up—

-I'll see you there.

-Okay, Bye sweetheart. I love you.

-…I love you too.

Yi Jeong brightly smiled after their phone call ended. He immediately instructed his secretary to cancel all his meetings and called Junpyo, Jandi, Woo bin, Jaekyung, Seo Jin and JiHoo to invite them for dinner. He has plans on surprising his fiancée by preparing dinner for her with the help of his friends; and of course for a get together too. Delighted by his thoughtfulness, they all agree to it and promise to help him out.

Right on the dot, all of them arrived at his mansion with bags of groceries for dinner. The whole afternoon was spent for cooking, baking, and preparations of the unusual gatherings tonight. Everybody seems to be having fun except for Jihoo, who was in deep thought; somehow he had this strange feeling that tonight is going to be the night where Ga eul has to break the bad news to Yi Jeong. As sad as he is for what was coming to his best friend, he can't do anything but to support Ga eul's decision and to be there for YI Jeong. He had somehow pictured the end results of tonight's main event and that includes a devastated YI Jeong and a heartbroken Ga eul. He didn't know how did it come to this but some things happens for a reason.

-Hey JiHoo! What's up with the gloomy mood bro? – Woo bin sat beside him and pulled his white tank top to wipe the sweats of his face.

-You're imagining stuffs again Woo bin. How's the meeting with the parents?

-Everything's great. As a matter of fact mom and Jae went out the whole day yesterday, don't know where they went but Jae wouldn't tell me.

– I'm happy for you Woo bin. – JiHoo chuckles and playfully punches woo bin's arm.

-Hey, what about you and Seo Jin? When are you proposing man!

-That's a surprise.

-Oh come on Ji Hoo! –

-Woo bin! Get your ass in here! And you, JI Hoo what are you doing? Are the both of you slacking? – Seo Jin reprimands them with an angry expression on her face. Sensing World War II coming, Ji Hoo instantly stood up and walks towards Seo jin with a nervous grin on his face, followed by Woo bin who was scratching his hair.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

After her talked with Ji Hoo, Ga eul had finally made a decision. And as soon as her nerves were calmed, she called him right away. She needed to see him. She needed to tell him. Upon hearing his voice, Ga eul suddenly felt her heart shattered into pieces that she wasn't able to control the tears in her eyes. They just flowed endlessly that after the call ended, Ga eul cried harder than before.

It was already 6pm when she woke up, without realizing that she felt asleep while crying her heart out. She hurried up and immediately takes a shower to refresh herself. She wears a simple pink floral knee length dress with white cardigan.

Thirty minutes after, she arrives on his mansion, welcome by his butler. She fidgeted; nervousness took over her as she allowed the heavy emotions envelop her. Her heart beating rapidly as if any second now it will explode into tiny pieces and just as she saw him waiting for her in the garden, her eyes started to water.

Yi Jeong was standing in front of a wooden gazebo, situated in the middle of his garden (Jandi and Jae kyung's idea) decorated with white and blue Christmas lights (SeoJin's). He was smiling brightly upon her, wearing his signature dark blue 3 piece Hugo boss suit.

Each step was getting heavier as Ga eul tried suppressing the excruciating pain she's currently feeling right now. Somehow at the back of her mind, she manages to convince herself that this is what she needed. And so with every ounce of her strength, Ga eul held his gaze and looks at him straight into the eyes. Without realizing it, they were now face to face and YI Jeong happily gave her a kiss on the lips. Ga eul closes her eyes and felt the softness and warmth of his lips, flowing through her veins. She cherished and engraves this moment in her mind as she fights the urge to cry.

As their lips touched Yi Jeong's heart swells of joy. The kiss was the most powerful thing that rocks his well-being. There is only one girl that can make him feel this way and it's only Ga eul. His Ga eul. As he closes his eyes at the same time his arms encircles around her waist pulling her closer to him; she snakes her arms around his neck; holding on to him tightly. Tightly, that he suddenly felt the indescribable sensation, a feeling of sudden pressure in his heart that cause panic in his being. He doesn't understand why but the longer their kiss lasted the more painful it is for him. He squint his eyes trying to throw away the weird feeling.

They broke the kiss for air but their faces remains close to each other. YI Jeong saw her eyes still close and he knew something isn't right. His suspicious were much more pronounce when she didn't open her eyes instead she shut it tightly and embrace him, not letting go. He embraces her back but this time only for a brief moment. He gently pulled away from her and gazes on her face.

-What's wrong Ga eul? – YI Jeong hesitantly asked while studying her.

She didn't answer. He opens his mouth once again to say something but what he saw completely surprised him. Her eyes were still close but this time there were tears falling out of it.

-Ga eul, what's wrong? Why are you crying? – His panic voice alarmed her as she realizes that the tears she tried to control were no longer possible.

**… To Be Continue …..**


	22. A Best Friend's Pain

**To my amazing reviewers: charmee03, Purvlet, jaiezeeaie, Michi5463, kimmy95, Mikaelv.**

**Thank you very much for all the wonderful heart skipping reviews! You girls are the best! thanks for supporting this fic. Your reviews really made my day brighter. anyways this fic is close to it's ending so bare with me. So here is chap 22. hope you like it and plz don't forget to Reviews. Neg or positive are accept as long as you review. Tnx again and this is dedicated to all of you.**

**Chap 22: A Best Friend's Pain**

-..Ga eul? – Yi Jeong's hurtful voice, made her open her eyes. She saw the worried expression written in his face as he gazes at her. She tried to blink back the tears but it wasn't working. She stares back at him, giving him a faint smile. She caresses his face, memorizing his every feature.

He closes his eyes at her touch, feeling the animosity behind it. His heart is beating rapidly, with every beat increases the intensity of the pain. He snaps his eyes open and held her arms.

-Ga eul! What's going on? – Yi Jeong demanded his voice desperate.

-.. I'm sorry Yi Jeong, but I came here to tell you that I'm calling the engagement off.

-..WH-AT? … - He abruptly reacted, shocked displayed all over his face as he tried to understand her words. He furrowed his eyebrows, ignoring the devastating news and forcing his mind into believing that Ga eul might be joking.

-Ga eul is this some kind of a joke, because it's not funny. – He gave out a nervous laugh still holding her hands.

-….

She didn't utter a word instead she heaved a sighed. Just as she expected, he would treat it as any kind of a trick or a sick joke but she was determined because what she felt was no joke. She was dead serious. He was already shaking inside, he didn't like being in the situation like this. To be honest, it scared him; the heavy burden in his heart is constricting his lungs that he felt suffocated. He forces a chuckle, his smile lingering on his lips.

-… You're joking right?... Right Ga eul? – His voice was trailing off as Ga eul didn't deny it. _Anytime now, she's going to laugh at him for being so gullible. Anytime now. _He kept on telling himself.

-.. I'm sorry Yi Jeong. … - She cries and let go of him. She turns her back against him and breaks into a run knowing that any seconds now he is going to run after her. She doubled her pace, trying to convince herself that this is what she really needed. She needed space. She needed time.

-GAEUL WAIT! – She heard him scream her name and she didn't look back.

-I SAID Wait! – He caught her arm and stirs her around to face him. She faces him strongly, with a blank expression on her face. _You gotta be strong Ga eul. You gotta be strong. _She reminded herself.

-… Why? … Why are you doing this Ga eul? Tell me why? .. – He didn't care. He was already crying, the tears in his eyes were uncontrollable that he didn't even bother to wipe them. He knew that his best friends were just around the bushes, listening to them, in fact he could hear Jandi's gasps but he doesn't care at all. He didn't care about his reputation or even this dignity. He was ready to throw them away just for Ga eul. Right now, right of this moment, Ga eul is all that matters. Their relationship is all that matters, their love for each other, their engagement, and the marriage.

-…

-Ga eul, talk to me! Don't you love me? Don't you love me at all? Tell me why?

-I do…but I don't know YI Jeong. I'm so confused right now. All I know is that I'm drowning. I am so overwhelmed, I needed time. I needed time to think things through.

-Think things through? With what? – Yi Jeong could no longer control the pain in his heart as he raises his voice at her. And then he suddenly realizes.

-Is it me Ga eul? Do you have doubts about me? Because I did change … or if it's not enough .. I can be better. I can be a better man for you, Ga eul .. – Yi jeong sobs, clutching his chest as the pain grew more intense.

-I promise Ga eul. I will change for you .. only for you .. just please … please don't do this. – He continues to cries.

-..Yi jeong this is not just about you. It's me Yi jeong. I have doubts for myself. I'm not so sure about this anymore.

-but you love me. You said it so yourself. YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME, GA EUL! – He places his hands on her shoulders and shakes her. He is now screaming at her, trying to reason out for her.

-… Yi jeong, please .. please understand! I'm sorry but I have to go.

-Don't go Ga eul. Don't leave me please. Please Ga eul. I love you .. I love you very much .. – He kneels in front of her and sobs, clinging onto her as he embraces her legs.

Ga eul tried so hard to stifle a cry. Yi Jeong, the man of her life, the man she loves was kneeling in front of her, hurting, practically begging for her. The sight is too much for her but she needed this. Ji Hoo is right, if he truly loves her, he should understand her. So she kneels with him and cups his face so that they will come face to face. She brushes the tears in his eyes and plants a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

As she turns her back against him, she cries with all of her heart. _I'm sorry, Yi Jeong_, she thought to herself as she drags her feet.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Junpyo and Jihoo were trying to holding back Jandi from her shoulders; they were trying to keep her from barging into Ga eul and Yi Jeong's conversation. It wasn't Jandi's nature to oppose against her best friend's decision, in fact she has always support them in every way she can. As a true friend, she vouched to protect them even if it cost her life; she is willing to do everything just for them, for their happiness and most of all for their sakes. But what is presented in front of her right now was beyond forgivable. Two of her best friends were suffering and she couldn't just stand back and watched, she has to do something. And with that she glares at Ji Hoo and Junpyo who both released her and she marches towards Yi jeong and Ga eul with an angry expression on her face.

-CHU GA EUL! – She yells at Ga eul, her eyes glaring at her best friend. She had never once called her that, never once did she raise her voice against Ga eul and never did she glare at her. But this time it was different, this time she was furious at her, she was mad.

Ga eul stood frozen as she realizes whose voice it belonged too. She sniffs and wipes the tears in her eyes before facing her. Jandi was angrily stomping towards her, followed by Seo Jin and Jae kyung.

-What are you girls doing here? – She displayed a force smile while eyeing her three best friends intently. Their faces displayed a mix of shocked and disbelief. Jae kyung was looking worriedly at her while Seo Jin had eyebrows were furrowed.

-Why do you think we're here Ga eul? Yi Jeong called us to surprise you but instead we we're the one that were surprised– Jandi coldly replied. Ga eul was surprised by the sarcasms in her voice; somehow she felt that something bad is coming her way.

-Oh! I apologize you all have to hear that! – Ga eul shifted her attention from Jandi to Jae kyung and Seo Jin managing a thoughtful smile.

-Is that it? Is that how you're going to act? – Jandi fiercely asked her that Ga eul was struck. The smile on her lingers on her mouth as she tenses up.

-You're just going to apologize? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR MIND Ga eul? – Jandi screams at her while clenching her first.

-Jandi, why are you so upset? – Ga eul calmly.

-Why am I upset? – Jandi scoffs couldn't believe how insensitive Ga eul becomes.

-I am upset because of you Ga eul. YOU! My very own best friend. Why did you do this to YI Jeong? I thought you love him. I thought you care for him.

-I do! – Ga eul answers

-Then why are you doing this? Why are you hurting the man you love?

She was astonished upon hearing Jandi's words. It's true, she hurt him. She abandons him, left him hanging, left him empty. He looked up to her, trusted her, love her and yet she disregard it. But did she really? All she wanted was for him to understand that she needed time. Time to think things through, time for herself.

-This is for his own good, Jandi.

-LIAR! – Jandi retaliated and walks closer to face her.

-JANDI! – Seo Jin and Jae kyung both spoke at the same time as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

-You're a liar Ga eul. – Jandi ignores Seo Jin and Jae kyung's cries.

-You said you'll always love him. You said that you'll never hurt him, that you'll always be there for him. You said you're the only girl that's worthy of his love, you said you'll fight for him til the very end but what now? Why are you turning against your words Ga eul? Tell me! – Jandi's vision where now clouded because of the tears building up in her eyes. She wipes them away not taking her eyes of GA eul.

-Because I need this.

-Need? Don't you need him? Isn't Yi jeong the only man you've needed all this time? Or was it because he wasn't good enough for you? Now that he returns your love, you've finally realize that he isn't the man that your seeking for? Is that it Ga eul? Is that it?

-That's not true. –Ga eul clenches her fist out of anger.

Jandi scoffs. – I've never known this side of you Ga eul. I never knew. You are selfish and you're cruel Ga eul. …

Ga eul couldn't take it anymore, Jandi's words were hurtful and way overboard. So without thinking twice, she slapped her best friend.

-Jandi! Gaeul, please stop. – Jae kyung cries and held Ga eul while Seo Jin had her hands on Jandi's shoulders.

-You don't have the right Jandi. – Ga eul furiously stares at Jandi while Jandi glares at her. Her face reddened from the marks Ga eul left on her. She clenched her fist, trying to control the urge to slap Ga eul. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She wasn't

Ga eul was taken aback from what she's done. She couldn't believe she actually slapped Jandi, her very best friend. She didn't imagine the day will come that she will have this argument with her. They've always been with each other ever since JunPyo and Seo Jin left for the America. Jandi was the only one who understands her feelings for YI Jeong. She was always there for Ga eul whenever she needed her the most. She was always there to support her. But now that she laid her hands on Jandi, she couldn't forgive herself.

-Yes I do! – Jandi spoke firmly as she looks down.

-Because I love you and I love Yi Jeong. He has changed for you Gaeul, I've seen it. He had suffered and sacrifices everything for you. He looked up to you. He loves you more than himself. But you stood him up. –Jandi added.

Ga eul's sobs harder as she heard what Jandi says. – I'm sorry Jandi. I'm sor-

-Don't .. – Jandi mutters as she tried to stop Ga eul from embracing her. She shrugs her shoulders for Seo Jin to released and then walk away followed by Seo Jin who eyed Ga eul intently and nods at Jae kyung.

-Jandi .. – Gaeul cries.


	23. Realizations

_hello to my wonderful reviewers namely: **Kimmy95, Mikaelv**_**, lamz325, SecretGhurl, Michi5463, Purvlet, charmee03, jaiezeeaie.**

_thank you very much for all your amazing reviews_. _iam so happy and touch that you took the time to read and review this fic, your support keeps me going. i really appreciate it very much. So this chap 23, is dedicated for you guys, hope you like it. couple more chap and this fic is up to its ending. Anyways here it is. Thank you._

**Chap 23: Realizations**

The look of disbelief and uncertainty flashes on Yi Jeong's face, as he was looking down, his hands supporting his weight as it collided with the grass. He was silently crying, heaving a sighed as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He grips the blade of grass ignoring the ache on his knees.

-Yi Jeong? .. – Junpyo's worried voice made him look up. He gave them a weary smile while in tears.

-Let's get you inside, come on .. – JiHoo held his arm and Yi jeong obliged followed by Woo bin and JunPyo who feel sorry for their best friend.

Jihoo sat him on the couch as he rested his head on the headrest. He closes his eyes and blinks back the tears as he contemplates what just happen? How ironic it is that life gets you up and down in just a blink of an eye? It was just yesterday that he had spent the whole wonderful day with Gaeul, laughing, enjoying, and having the time of his life with her and now all of a sudden it was all gone. It was like a wonderful dream that when he woke up, it suddenly turns into a nightmare. A nightmare that he never dream to come his way. Her words, her reasons, her heartless expression, where did that come found? What happen to his Ga eul? The Ga eul he loves with all of his life. The girl he had long for, the girl he dedicated his life to and the girl he had intended on spending the rest of his life with. What happened to her? The Ga eul earlier wasn't exactly the Chu Ga eul he had known. Or was it because that he was too blinded by the mere fact that Ga eul has change and that includes her love for him. Is it really true? Did Ga eul fell out of love for him? What about the nights they've spend together? What about the words they've exchange, the words of solitude, serenity, words of true love? What about their vows? Her vows to him? All this questions bombarded through his mind as he thought about all the absurd possibilities that might happened.

-Here – YI Jeong's trance was broken when Woo bin handed him a glass of whiskey. He took it without hesitation and drinks it with one gulp ignoring the stinging effect on his throat.

Woo bin sat next to him while Junpyo and JiHoo sat opposite, eyeing him intently. He knew that they overheard the conversation he had with Ga eul so there is definitely no point on trying to cover up his feelings. He knew they were the only ones he can confide with. He knew that they were the only ones he can lean on. They drank their whiskey without saying a word, momentarily waiting for him to say something. Woo bin pour on another round of whiskey for all four of them and then drank it silently. The silence between them wasn't deafening in fact it was a way of respecting one another especially in this kind of situation. If it would have a regular hang out; they would have been loud and certainly trashing the place but not this time. Yi Jeong knew that they were waiting for him to speak so after his fourth drink he clears his throat and spoke.

-…I don't know what to do – He started up the conversation and JunPyo suddenly jerks slamming his glass on the center table, breaking the silence.

-… Do you love her? – Junpyo didn't hesitate to ask looking at him intently.

-.. What kind of question is that? Of course I love her. I love her very much. – Yi Jeong moans.

-I just want to make things straight here Yi jeong because at some point I think I somehow understand Ga eul. – Junpyo reasons out earning an attentive stare from JiHoo and Woo bin.

-….

-The fact that your engagement with Ga eul was arranged by your parents and that the both of you in a relationship happened after that was too fast, you know. I mean Ga eul might be having doubts because of the abrupt changes in her life. – JunPyo explains while cupping his chin.

-She had been dreaming and longing for you to love her back in a very long time, that when it happened overnight she suddenly felt – Junpyo added and was cut off when JiHoo finishes his words.

- … frighten .. she is frighten. – JiHoo says while fingering his glass of whiskey.

-Yes, exactly.. – JunPyo agreed.

YI Jeong furrowed his brows at this and thought about it seriously. It's true that the said engagement happened so fast that even he was in shocked. But the fact that he is going to be married to not just any girl but to the girl of his dreams made it more meaningful to him.

-.. I would be scared too you know. I mean everything happens so fast, she is in a relationship with you, then the engagement, her parents, your parents the marriage which happens in 3 months. That's just overwhelming and stressful. – JIHoo added.

-Plus not to mention, Ga eul is the type to take things slow you know. She is very old fashioned when it comes to this type of things she doesn't want to be rush or to be mandated. – Junpyo realizes which made Yi Jeong gazes at him. YI jeong sighed.

-So bro, we go back to the first question, how much do you love Ga eul? – Woo bin blurted out.

-I love her with all of my life. – YI Jeong answers right away.

-What would you be willing to do to prove to her how much you love her? – Woo bin asks again.

-I would do everything. – Yi jeong seriously replied.

-Everything? … - JiHoo asks.

Yi Jeong nods. – Everything.

-Even if it would mean losing her in the process? – JiHoo added.

JIHoo's words brought back the pain he had felt earlier as the thought of losing Ga eul displayed on his mind. The look of horror flashes across his face as he held his breathe.

-I don't think I can .. – His voice trails off as the tears flooded back again

-You have too YI Jeong. You have to consider it otherwise you will not have the courage to fight back for her. Otherwise you will resist understanding her. I bet you; right of this moment you are now questioning her love for you. Am I right? – Ji Hoo looks at him intensely, trying to get through him.

YI Jeong nods at him while looking down.

-Don't.

-Then what should I do?

-Give her what she wants, Yi Jeong but also let her know that you're willing to wait for her. –JiHoo firmly advices him while thinking about it.

-o0o0o0o0o0-

Ga eul was in a hurry to get downstairs; her butler just informed her that Seo Jin was waiting for her at the study room. Curious as to why her best friend didn't see her in her bedroom, she rushed towards the second floor where the study room was located. She took a deep breath before opening the massive door and stares at Seo Jin's back frame.

-Good morning Seo Jin. – Ga eul greeted her happily and Seo jin slowly turns towards her.

-Good Morning Ga eul. – Ga eul notices the concern expression in her face when she offers her to sit down.

-Tea? – Ga eul suggested.

-No thank you. Ga eul you know me, I'm a straight to the point person, I don't like beating around the bush. And I know you know the reason why I came here. – Seo Jin studies her face noticing the dark circles underneath her eyes. Ga eul's eyes were baggy and puffy, clearly all she did was cry the whole night and with that Seo Jin felt a little sorry for her but that's not what she came here for.

Ga eul smiled inwardly at this. She knows Seo Jin very well, she knows that what Seo Jin wants, Seo Jin gets. She has ways of getting things done her way. In fact this qualities of her, is one thing that GA eul admires the most.

-Yes, I'm well aware of that Seo Jin. – Ga eul look down at her hands.

-… I admit, I was disappointed at you. – Seo Jin begun, not looking at Ga eul.

-Last night wasn't exactly what I expected; I didn't know that you were so overwhelmed about the changes in your life recently. I was lost in the course of believing that being with Yi Jeong makes you happy because that is what I've seen you, in both of you. But I guess I've overlooked things through without even considering your feelings. We were so divulge into the preparations of your wedding that we forget about you…

-And I'm sorry for that. – Seo Jin continues.

-Seo Jin … - As soon as Seo Jin apologizes to her, Ga eul began crying again.

-Ga eul, I want you to be honest with me. Be honest with us. With Jandi. Because we are your friends. I want you to share your burden to us. Jandi may have hurt your feelings but she didn't mean too. She was mad at you because she didn't understand your feelings.

-I know.. and I regret what I did to her. I couldn't believe I did it. I hope she can forgive me.

-How would you know if you want talk to her?

-I will Seo Jin.

-Good but first I want you to tell me everything.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

-Hon, you okay? – Junpyo cradle Jandi in his arms, as the latter was crying immensely. Jandi nods at him, couldn't find the strength to speak. After a talking to Yi Jeong, he left the So mansion to be there for Jandi. Luckily Woo bin and JiHoo decided to stay with Yi Jeong while he decided to spend the night with her. He found her crying in her bed. He let her cry in his arms for god knows how long. He knew that Jandi was hurting inside because of what happen between Ga eul and her; after all the two of them were the closest to each other.

Jandi sniffs and finally relaxes in his arms. – Aren't you supposed to be with Yi Jeong hon?

-No, JiHoo and Woo bin are with him, plus Yi Jeong already made up his mind. – Junpyo caresses her face and wipes her tears away.

-huh? … Then?

-Well, he loves Ga eul very much that he isn't giving up on her. So instead he's giving her what she wanted. If Ga eul needs time then he is going to respect that. – Junpyo calmly explains.

-That's good.

-Hon? .. don't get mad at me okay?

-depends. – Jandi sniffs while JunPyo chuckles.

-Please? – jUnPyo begs.

-Okay, what is it? – Jandi answers while smiling at him.

-I understand that you're mad at Ga eul for hurting Yi Jeong but don't you think Ga eul's is also suffering more than anyone else. I mean after all, she had love Yi Jeong more than herself, sacrifices everything for him. .. There must be a reason why she made that decision. And I don't think the love she has for Yi Jeong is what is in question because if you think of it, clearly all she really wanted was just to postpone the wedding. I mean don't all brides get "cold feet" before the wedding. Don't they go jittery or nervous about it? I mean that's just what she felt, after all the stress. .. Maybe she just needed time off with Yi Jeong, I mean just the two of them, you know away from everyone.

Upon hearing this, Jandi immediately bolted and JunPyo panic, thinking that he might have said to upset his girlfriend. JunPyo instantly apologizes but is stopped by Jandi when she gave him a knee shaking kiss.

-I'm so stupid! Oh Ga eul I'm so sorry. – Jandi moans after the kisses and JUnPyo couldn't help but chuckle.

-You were right! Ga eul must be feeling cold feet that she misinterprets her emotions…I got to go and talk to Ga eul. You're such a genius hon! – Jandi stood up and was about to walk away when JUnPyo caught her waist.

-Nah ah… - JunPyo deviously smiled at her.

-What? – Jandi begins to blush

-You're not going until I'm done with you. – JunPyo teases her while planting a kiss on the crook of her neck.

She giggles and blushes. She faces him and kisses him sweetly. –Hmmm. – She moans.

-Okay, I'll talk to her later. – Jandi moans between kisses, her hands laid on his chest.

-Good girl. – Junpyo said between kisses while laying Jandi on the bed.

-o00o0o0o0o0o-

After her heart to heart conversation with Seo Jin, Ga eul suddenly felt relief. The heavy burden in her heart is replace by a light feeling that warms her whole body. Seo Jin's words made her realize certain things such as she acted like stupid and a bitch for hurting the only man she loves. She knew that what she felt was just the results of an overwhelming stress from the wedding and not from Yi Jeong itself. In fact she is the one to be blame for not being honest and vocal to Yi Jeong; of course Yi jeong would understand. Yi Jeong would have supported her to whatever decision she makes, because right from the start he always had. If she would have told him that she doesn't want an en grande wedding, of course he would have said Yes. He will go wherever she will go. That's what they promise to each other. That's what their vows were the day she accepted his love.

Ga eul moans out of frustrations as finally identified the source of her confusion. _Stupid! Stupid!_ She curses herself as she made too much drama about it. Remembering what Seo Jin told her, she sighs.

-_Ga eul, you really should learn how to express your feelings. I know you're so used to suppressing your emotions for a very long time especially with regards to Yi Jeong but that is not the case now. You are in one with him so you have to share your feelings and burden to him too okay? _

-thanks Seo Jin! – Ga eul silently mutters as she closes her eyes when her butler knocks on her bedroom door.

-Yes? – she answered.

-Miss Gaeul, Master Yi Jeong request to speak to you.

Ga eul held her breathe as heard his name. _This is it Ga eul! Follow your heart! Share your emotions_. She reminded herself before speaking. This time she isn't to make amendment. This time she is going to make it happen.

-Come in .. – Her heart was palpating rapidly, she was nervous but she was ready.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o TO BE CONTINUED o00o0o0o0o0


	24. Always

_Special thanks to Kimmy95, Mikaelv, Michi5463, jaiezeeaie, secretGhurl, lamz325, Purvlet, Charmee03 .. for the amazing and fantastic reviews. I appreciate every thing girls. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic, always been grateful to you, this wouldn't have been possible without your support. _

_I've pretty much updated a lot this past 2 weeks so thank you for bearing with me. anyways here is chap 24, hope you like it and please don't forget to drop any comments. _

_This is all for you._

**Chap 24: Always**

They were both seating on the opposite end of her bed. Their backs to each other, Ga eul watching the curtains sway from the breeze and Yi Jung carefully contemplating on the words he wanted to tell her. Last night he never slept. Neither did she.

Time wasn't in question; it as if time has stopped as both were waiting, both were feeling each other presences. She takes a deep breath. He heaves a sigh. She smiles sadly. He balled his fist.

-… I'll wait. –Yi Jung mutters softly yet the message was conveyed firmly.

-If this is what you need, I'm willingly giving it to you. If this is what you ever want, I'd totally support you. – He continues while she listens to him attentively.

-… Gaeul.. – His voice full of pain as he utters her name.

-Whatever happens I will always and forever Love you. Whatever happens, it will always be YOU. – His whole being was shaking, as he controls himself. He promise not to cry, he promise this to himself because he knew this isn't goodbye for them. No matter what, he is going to fight for her. No matter what, he is going to wait for her.

-I will wait for you, Gaeul. Even if it takes forever, I will wait for you.

At his will to fight for her, she couldn't help but cry. Her lips tremble as she silently sobs, covering her mouth with her palms as she sniffs. Every word captures her heart, the heart that only beats for him.

He knew she was crying. He wanted so bad to comfort her but he knew better. He doesn't want to burden her. He doesn't want to pressure her. But most of all he doesn't want to hurt her furthermore that she is already is. So even it pains him to leave her like this, he muster up all the courage he could get and stands up, his back still on her. He wanted so bad to turn around and face her. To embrace her just for a split of second, even from behind, to feel her body closer to his, to feel the beating of her heart in unison with his, to inhale her sweet scent, to taste those lips, to caress those soft rosy cheeks, he'll give anything, everything. But that was just wishful thinking. With every step away from her, his heart is shattered into million pieces.

She jolted up as he walks away, murmuring his name.

-Yi Jung. Yi Jung.

-YI JUNG! – She calls for him and he stops just before the door.

-I LOVE YOU! – She screams at him, her eyes spilling tears.

Yi Jung stood frozen as she called his name, _I LOVE YOU! _Those three words she yells made him turn around and in a flash she is in his arms, embracing him tightly, her arms snakes onto his neck and her lips landed softly against his.

-o00o0o0o0o0o0o-

She was relaxing by the pool when she felt his presence. It was always the same reaction her body responds, her heart beating rapidly, rushing blood through her veins giving her the sense of happiness and excitement. Even with her eyes close and resting, Seo Jin could pretty much tell that he is close to her. Apparently her instincts were right because seconds after, Yoon JiHoo drops a light kiss on her forehead and caresses her arms. His every touch sending electrical impulses throughout her body that made her shudder. Pretending to have dozed off, she enjoys playing the part as felt the tingling sensation. He continues to caress her this time his fingers tracing her face, down to her neck to her collar bone to her shoulders along with deeper sighs. She could tell that her prince is staring at her admiringly that she somehow felt uneasy. She slowly opens her eyes, peeking through as her eyes constricts to the blinding light of the sunrays. She knitted her eyebrows and saw JiHoo's angelic face beaming down at her.

-Hey – JiHoo greeted her merrily with the voice so hoarse and sexy. Seo Jin gapes at her prince mesmerize by his god-like feature. _Damn! He is HOT!_ She thought to herself as she couldn't resist his charms. She instantly encircles her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers for a kiss. She kisses him lovingly as he kissed her back. The kiss was short yet it was full of passion and love. It's more than enough to brighten and complete her day.

As they were catching their breaths, he didn't take his eyes off her. He studies her every feature, captivated by her beauty. Everything he loves about her. Her sophistication. Her stubbornness. Her strong determination. Her free will. Her confidence. Everything. Just everything. She is all he ever needed. All he ever wanted and most of all; the only girl he ever love.

He had been thoroughly thinking about this lately. In fact it somehow made his mind go insane because of all the brilliant things he wanted to do. But after hours of considering things carefully, he finally comes to a decision.

So now here he is … Yoon Ji Hoo … simply Ji Hoo, not as the heir and CEO of SU Am Foundation, and definitely not as the owner of the Yoon General Hospital but just JiHoo down in one knee, eyes locking at her intently.

Seo Jin opens her eyes after the sweetest kiss to meet those brown orbs; those bright eyes that enticed her. Her eyes widened in shocked as she takes in the current position he was. Down on his knees, her prince, her Jihoo with the most handsome expression she's ever seen him, eyes beaming with happiness while holding out her hand.

-Seo Jin, … - He began; his voice so damn sexy that somehow she felt lost in a trance. She focuses her attention to him as she ignores the sudden butterflies in her stomach.

-You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined. A life without you would not be complete. I will always be there for you. I'll catch when you stumble, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. You can always count on me. Because I'll forever and always give you my unconditional love. –

-Gu, Seo Jin, my best friend, my girl, my princess, my life, …. Will you .. – He stutters while holding her hand.

-Will you marry me? -

By his words, Seo Jin gasps as he pulled out a simple pink diamond ring from the pocket of his white trousers. Her face reddened as she is blushing like hell. Her eyes watered as the tears of joy were suddenly flowing down her pretty face. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth because her lungs were constricting depriving her of air to breath as everything dawns in her. Yoon Ji Hoo, the love of her life just proposed to her in the most perfect way she can ever imagine. She had imagined this day ever since she was a teenager and now that it happened she couldn't be happier. It is the happiest day of her life. She sniffs and smiles brightly and at the same time as Ji hoo's eyebrows raised, his eyes hoping and his face seeking for answers.

-…sweet … heart? … - Ji Hoo stammered as he waited for her reply. His heart beating wildly that he felt like having a heart attack. And as he looked deeper into her soul, she nods at him; her face shining brightly upon him as she speaks.

-.. Yes ..- Her breath caught as she couldn't find her voice.

- Yes, I will marry you JiHoo.

As she utters the final words he prayed so hard to hear, he delicately put on the ring on her finger and kisses it tenderly. After that, she giggles and jumps at him, causing him to fall back on the cold cement; she was on top of him, her hand cupping his face as she sealed their lips once more.

-o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o-

-Urgh! Where are you? –

Woobin was pacing back and forth in his office, frustrated. He has been calling Jaekyung for the past half hour, left 20 messages on her cellphone and almost to the extent of breaking the god damn phone. Today has been a rough day for him as mounts of paper works where presented at his desk. Ever since he came in this morning until 5 pm in the afternoon he's been working his ass off with no time to have a break or even a cup of coffee. It is times like this that he just wanted to burn the god damn office down if possible. That's why when the clock strikes 5 pm, he gathered up the remaining unsigned papers and dumped it onto his secretary's desk, instructing the latter to keep it out of his sight.

As soon as he calm down, he immediately called her, excited to see her and to spend the rest of the evening with her but then she was to no avail. Finally giving up, he slams the phone and hastily grabs his keys and his stripe navy blue jacket suit.

He arrives at her condo unit, his anger heighten up as he found it empty. She was nowhere to be found; he called her cellphone once again and hears a familiar ringtone. He followed the sound of her ringtone and found her cellphone left on the top of her dresser.

-Dammit, where on earth could she been? Urgh! … - Woobin groans in frustration as he contacted his men to find out where she is.

He was now starting to worry it's been 7 o'clock and his men still hasn't called him back. Unable to wait any longer, he stood up and marches towards the door when suddenly the door blasted open, revealing a panting Jae kyung. With all his anger boiling up, he remains still as Jae kyung shrieks in surprise she turns on the lights.

Jae kyung gasps as she saw him. –Woo bin! Oh my God, you scared me!

-What are you doing with the lights off? – She gives him a kiss when he pulls away.

-Where have you been? – His voice was cold and demanding as Jae kyung shudder. Trying to brush away the feeling, Jae kyung still approaches him and embraces him.

-I was with your mom the whole day. – She calmly explains to him.

-And your phone? – Woobin coldly replied.

-.. Yeah, about that, I forgot about it.. Uhm, I was .. I wasn't aware that I didn't have my phone with me so ..

Woo bin walks away from her and settles himself on the couch followed by Jaekyung.

-… then why you didn't call me? I'm sure you happen to know my number? I'm sure there must be a phone booth or a phone lying around somewhere for you to use and I'm most definitely sure that my mother can provide you one if you ask her. But why didn't you ... – He said.

Jae kyung could sense his frustrations judging by the venom on his words. So she apologizes.

–I'm sorry. – She utters.

He scoffs.

-Did you really forget it? Or maybe you left it on purpose?

-That's not true! I swear!

-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I'VE CALLED YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN THAT YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? DO YOU? – He screams at her, completely taking out every ounce of anger he felt.

-I have been extremely worried for you. I almost had gone crazy just by waiting for you and all you can give me is some stupid reason about you forgetting your cellphone? Oh! Come on Jae .. That is just some lame excuse.. that is so STUPID!

She gasps, her eyes clouded with tears as his words crush her heart. She didn't manage to say another word as she tried so hard to suppress her sobs.

-….

-The next time you wanted to spend time alone, please be considerate enough to consider other people's feelings especially if all they ever look forward to, is to spend the rest of their time with you.

And with that said and done, Woo bin walks out on her, slamming the door behind him.


	25. Forever

_Good day to my readers: Kimmy95, jaiezeeaie, lamz325, mikaelv. here is chap 25 hope you like it. this is dedicated to all of you. Please RnR. Thanks a million again for the support. T.C. Ill update soon. _

_A/N: Again, I do not own BOF, if i do, then all my stories would been in canon already. LOL. _

**Chap 25: Forever**

As he held her tightly and their lips met, Yi Jung shed tears. The emptiness he felt was suddenly washed away as his heart was filled with joy. He caresses her hair and inhales her scent as she leans on the crook between his neck and shoulders. She slowly pulls away from him, staring in his eyes. Gaeul wipes the tears away and kisses his nose. He traces his fingers on her face, feeling the softness of her cheeks as he lovingly gazes at her.

She smiles at him brightly. –You don't have to wait for me forever, Yi Jung, … because right now as of this moment, I'm forever yours. I love you always and forever. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for hurting you my love.

She kisses his eyes, his nose and finally his lips. Yi Jung smiles warmly at her. – I love you Gaeul, more than you'll ever know, more than life itself.

Gaeul felt safe in his arms as Yi Jung hold onto her. They stayed like that for minutes until Gaeul smirks at him, her eyes devilishly brightens.

-Hmmm .. Is that so Mr. So Yi Jung? – Gaeul teases him slightly pulling away from him. Yi Jung scrutinized her as he tried to find out what's his princess up to? She was smirking deviously at him, her hands gestured confidently on her hips as she raised her eyebrows. He enjoyed the sight. God knows how much he misses her. So he knitted his eyebrows and cups his chin.

-Yes. – He firmly says his eyes never leaving hers.

-Okay then, how far will you go? – Gaeul eyed him sternly.

-Until the end of the world. I will do everything Chu Gaeul. – Yi Jung seriously replied, ignoring her playful antics.

She grins at him and fishers her cellphone.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

-..Wh-at? Right now? …Oh .. Okay .. Bye .. – Seo Jin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was still in shocked. The phone call had ended seconds ago and she hasn't put down the phone. She was lost in a trance, thinking about what had just happened right now.

-Sweetheart? .. – JiHoo encircles his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She turns to him with an odd expression on her face that made JiHoo curious.

-Was that Gaeul? – He sternly asked, eyeing her intently.

-uhuh .. –She answers while nodding her head. Her facial expression still in disbelief.

-Did Yi Jung and her made up? – JiHoo carefully asked.

-Yes ..

-… Actually more than that! – Seo Jin continues

JiHoo gave her a puzzling look while Seo Jin immediately pulled him up and drag him to the bathroom. She pushed him inside and locks the door behind them. JiHoo was surprised by her actions but didn't complain at all. She turns on the shower and faces him.

-Sweetheart, I don't want any questions nor any violent reactions. Just bear with me and follow my lead, we have tons of things to do in 4 hours. Now please take off your clothes and let's take a shower ok? – Seo jin seriously told him while unbuttoning her shirt.

JiHoo tried so hard to figure her out. He studies her face as if trying to read what's on her mind.

-Sweetheart, what are you waiting for? We are in a rush! This is an emergency. – Seo Jin cocked her head and reprimands him.

As she slips off her jeans, JiHoo swallowed hard not taking his eyes of her. His body froze at the thought of Seo Jin and him taking a bath naked.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Jandi was crying as Gaeul called her apologizing. Even though it was just on the phone, Gaeul's apology was sincere and more than enough for Jandi. Right after JunPyo and her talked, she wanted so bad to see Gaeul but as the latter reminded her about Yi Jung's plans she back away. She knew that before they can patch things up, Gaeul needed to fix things with Yi Jung first. And now that everything is in place between them, Jandi couldn't be happier. After all it was she always wanted in the first place, for her best friends' to be happy. She apologizes to Gaeul too, especially to the hurtful words she said to her.

After they're 5 minute exchange of apology, Jandi's eyes narrowed in shocked as Gaeul blurted out her plan to her. She was completely surprised that she couldn't say anything. It wasn't Gaeul's nature to be this aggressive towards something, not even upon pursuing Yi Jung. She has always been the patient one, living by the code "_patience is a_ _virtue"_. But as what she'd heard from her very best friend, she was extremely happy for her.

Finally Gaeul have _Balls. _

-Hon, wake up! Wake up! – Jandi shook Junpyo so hard. They were having an afternoon nap after what had happened last night. God knows how sleep deprived they were after the drama Yi Jung/Gaeul created. Junpyo groans; grabs her hand and pulled her towards him. Jandi blushes as she realizes their position. She was on top of him, her breast resting on his muscle tone chest and she gulped hard. She squeezes her way out but he caught her and steadied her. Junpyo held her tightly while Jandi struggle to get out from his grasps.

-Hon, stop moving. – JunPyo moans while imprisoning her. He pressed her head onto his chest while crushing her into a bear hug. He caresses her waist up to her stomach and _almost_ to her bosom when she shrieks.

-Urgh! You pervert! – Jandi wacked him with her pillows and JunPyo laughs out loud.

-hahahaha! I was just teasing you hon, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. – JunPyo manages to duck the pillows and her light punches and apologizes.

She scoffs. –Oh really?

Jandi jumps off the bed and walk few paces away from him. Her hands in her waist as she had thought about getting back at him. JunPyo jolted up and sat at the end of the bed, eyeing her intently.

-You and Gaeul are okay now? – JunPyo ask, his voice masked with concern.

-Yes, she apologizes. I did too. – Jandi explains while slowly unbuttoning the polo shirt that JunPyo gave her after a sleepover at her place. She started from the top button. Slowly, one at a time while explaining to him.

-I was way overboard .. you know.. so I don't blame her for – Jandi unbutton the 3rd one exposing her black bra, while still watching JunPyo. JunPyo's eyes widen as he stares at Jandi's bra. He felt his mouth dry as he swallowed hard.

She notices this and smiled to herself. "_pay back time" _she thought. She continues until the polo shirt was all the way open.

-yeah so we finally forgave each other and - - Jandi continues to ramble until JunPyo cuts her off.

-Hon, What are you doing? – Junpyo alarmly asked when she pushed her white shorts down, partially exposing her midriff because of the open polo shirt and her thighs which displays her white underwear.

-What do you think I'm doing? – She teases him, finally letting her shorts slides down to the floor exposing her long slender legs.

-Yah! Jandi! – JunPyo astonished.

-You like what you're seeing? – Jandi tried so hard to suppress a laugh as Junpyo eyes examines her from head to toe. She saw the nervousness in his eyes as she decided to continue teasing him. _For the final act!_ She thought to herself as she takes off his shirt revealing her almost naked body, flashing it in front of him.

JunPyo couldn't take anymore of her teasing as he darted towards her, grabbing her blanket.

-HON! – He gritted between his teeth, blushing madly while Jandi runs away from him.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Jae kyung had been crying, still thinking about what had happened between her and Woobin. She wonders why Woobin had acted that way, I mean she gets it. It was her fault for not calling him and for not even trying to contact him. But she was just being respectful to his mother, after all, the woman was going to be her mother-in-law so she wanted to please her in any ways she possibly can and that includes being courteous and kind. They have been at it for hours, having a comfortable and honest conversation about his father, his parent's relationship and of course him. His mother and her where having fun that they both forgot the time. She was getting to know him through his mother. She was constantly talking about how smart and strong Woobin is and how proud she is to have a son like him. Jae kyung feels extremely happy to have the heart to heart conversation with his mother. Somewhere deep inside her, she could feel that Woobin's mother somehow already accepted her. But those thoughts were nothing compared to what she heard from her. Woobin's mother told her that she favored her to be his daughter-in-law and that she wishes for their happiness. She also told her to take good care of her son. Jae kyung couldn't be happier and she felt totally honored. But the happiness she felt didn't last when Woobin lost his temper at her. Without looking back, he turns his back away from her and she ended up crying for a couple of hours.

She stopped crying when Gaeul called her. Relieve by her best friend's news, Jae kyung tried so hard to forget the pain in her heart. After all she doesn't want to be selfish, she needs to fix herself and face them all with a smile. Even if it takes for her to hide her feelings, she will because this is all for her best friend.

And now here she is with Jandi and Seo Jin wearing her stage smile. She looks back at the gorgeous Jandi who is wearing an elegant baby blue sleeveless cocktail knee length dress with a diamond sequence around the hem, her hair curls in a long wave, beaming at her. She looks at Seo Jin who is wearing an Aphrodite style baby pink dress with a cut on side exposing her slender legs, Seo Jin gave her an approving sign and she smiled back. She checks herself and sighs. She is wearing the most beautiful red silk bubble hem tube dress, with a light make up and light eyeliner but she doesn't feel right. She felt extremely sad. When she frowns, Gaeul approaches her and gave her a hug.

-You okay? – Gaeul asks concerly.

She nods at her and gives out a beaming smile. –You look great Gaeul.

-Thank you. Thank you girls. I love you. –Gaeul smiles warmly as Jandi, Jae kyung and Seo jin gave her a hug.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

It was a very memorable and special night. It was held on Woo bin's island in a small church surrounded by nature; where a vast of trees and flowers envelops the area. The first time she laid her eyes on the church, she knew right there and then that it is the perfect place. The place where she dreams to exchange vows with him.

Yi Jung was nervous. In fact he had never been this anxious in his entire life. JiHoo, Woobin and JunPyo were next beside him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that JiHoo and junPyo where beaming and Woo bin in deep thoughts. He nudges Woobin and the latter gave him an approved sign. He takes note to talk to JiHoo and JunPyo about Woobin's sulken mood later when suddenly the piano begins.

As the door of the church opens, he steadied himself as his eyes passed by Jaekyung, Seo Jin and Jandi and stops at her. His heart pounded as he stares at her. She is beautiful. Her face brightly smiling upon at him as she walks slowly. She looks like an angel descending from heaven to be with him. Her beauty radiates from within as she looks perfect wearing a white ball gown strapless knee-length satin ruffled wedding dress. Her hair perfectly on loose wavy curls. Yi Jung felt his lungs constrict as he couldn't breathe. He felt so damn nervous and at the same time extremely happy. He had been waiting for this for a very long time now. His heart swells of pride and joy as she took his hand. She smiled at him confidently and warmly as she stood beside him.

As the priest of the church commences the wedding Yi jung didn't take his eyes off her. And when it's time for their vows, Yi Jung stared into her eyes as he firmly but softly held her hand.

-Yi Jung, I accept you to be my husband, secure in knowledge that you will be my friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow as well as through good and bad. I promise to love you and comfort you in times of distress, laugh with you cry with you, grow old with you, always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Gaeul serenely delivers her vows as the tears started falling. And as soon as she slides the ring into his fingers, Yi Jung couldn't control the tears in his eyes any longer. He takes a deep breath and steadied himself before speaking, although his voice is still shaking, he begins.

-Gaeul, as you have been by my side through my darkest hours, so will I be a light in your life. I will lift you up and support you through laughter and through tears. As you have cared for me in times of infirmity, so will I keep you sheltered when storms arise. I will comfort and console you. I will be the rock that you can stand on, the staff that you can lean on and the wings that allow you to fly. I will encourage you in your endeavors and nourish your spirit as we walk through this life together. As you have loved me, so will I love you. I will be by your side, a part of one entity but above all else you will always be and forever my one true love.

As their vows exchanged and the priest acknowledges them, YI Jung promptly held Gaeul's waist tightly with his right arm, dip her slightly and support her with his left then kisses her passionately earning a laugh and "awes" from their best friends.

Indeed it was glorious night as finally Yi Jung and Gaeul were married.


	26. Mine

_A/N: to **Kimmy95**- thank you for always the first one to review. you rock! _

_**Lamz325:** thank you for the amazing review. i read your fic, it was amazing, pls continue and thank you for supporting this fic._

_**Purvlet:** hello, how are you? glad you're back, so sorry for not updating regularly but i do try. thank you for the support purvlet._

_**Mikaelv:** sis, thanks for the great reviews, i sure did my best to write about JunPyo/Jandi coz i know you love them so much, i just hope it will meet your expectations.. hehehehe.. thanks for the support.. _

_**Jaiezeeaie:** thank you for the wonderful reviews and the support.. hey your fic is really brilliant, i love it, pls continue k?_

_To sis **Michi5463**: where are you? where are the videos of Jae/Woobin.. lol iam still waiting on it, hehehe.. anyways, thanks for the support sis! _

_And to the **silent readers and everyone**:: this is all dedicated to you and please note that I do not own BOF, because if i dO .. there is part 2 already and all of them have their happy endings... k?_

_**Chap 26**, here it is, dont forget to **RnR**_

**Chap 26: Mine**

They played the part really well, setting aside their misunderstandings, interacting with each other in a civilized manner. Woo bin and Jae kyung didn't allow their petty conflicts to come between them as they celebrate Gaeul and Yi Jung's union. Although it was more of a pretense, both tried to be good at it by sitting next to each to other, conversing lively and dancing together with the music. At 11pm, they left the newly-wed couple in a medium size hut house on a beach while they stayed on the Song mansion which is located nearby.

As the rest bid goodnight to the both of them, Jae kyung was apprehensive.

-This isn't the first time that they've been here, so they have their respective rooms. …Our room is located on the west wing. – Woobin spoke incoherently.

-Ahhhmm – Jae kyung open her mouth to speak, hoping to get a separate room from Woo bin but it was too late; he's already dragging her.

Woo bin held her arm as he walks fast. He caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eyes as she matches his pace. With the dress that she wore tonight, Woo bin thought she is the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Red really compliments her as it emphasizes her beauty, and somehow throughout the ceremony Woo bin found it distracting. The vivid memories of Jae kyung in his arms, making love to him keep flashing through his mind. It was sickening but god knows how much he wanted her. God knows how he missed her.

Although they played their role too well, Woo bin couldn't ignore the ache in his heart, especially when he held her while dancing she flinches at his touch, her smiles were forced and she didn't even look him in the eye. Woobin knew it was his entire fault; he easily hurt her without even considering her feelings. He was out of line. He acted like a total jerk, wait .. rephrase that .. More of an asshole. Yes, he was a complete asshole!

He knows what's on her mind, she wanted to get away from him but he couldn't allow that. Whether she likes or not, she is sleeping next to him tonight and he'll do everything in his power for her to forgive him. Childish and selfish but he doesn't care. He needed her to forgive him.

As he abruptly stops, Jae kyung heart was pounding, it wasn't just the fact that he was still holding her arm but it's the thought of them alone inside that room. It's not that she is afraid of him, that is not the case at all, but the real reason is she can't pretend no more. She simply can't pretend that everything is okay, that she isn't hurting, that it's alright to be next to him because it's not. It's not! Every moment was hard on her; every second was painful to her.

Woobin unlocked the doors and push it widely, revealing an exquisite massive size bedroom. She panics as soon as she laid her eyes upon the king sized bed situated in the middle. Woobin closes the door and Jae kyung froze as she felt his presence near her.

-Do you mind if I take shower first? – He whispers.

-sure .. Uhm, I'm going downstairs, I am kinda .. thirsty .. – Jae kyung felt awkward reasoning to him.

-do you want me to wake the chef? – Woobin replied coldly

-No .. nO .. I'm fine ..

-k, hurry back ..

She nods and closes the door. She headed for the kitchen, sighing and walking at the same time. She opens the 2 door fridge in front of her and grabs half a gallon of rocky road ice cream. Frustrated she dips the big spoon and shoves into her mouth sniffing. Unknown to her knowledge, Jandi and Seo Jin were sneaking behind her.

-So, our hunches were right .. you are indeed depress. – Jandi is seated beside her, dipping her spoon to Jae kyung's ice cream.

-Oh .. you both still up? – Jae kyung sighs while twirling her spoon.

-Fortunately Yes .. – Seo Jin answered, licking her spoon. All three of them were sharing the rocky road ice cream.

-What about JunPyo and Ji Hoo? – Jae Kyung inquires.

-Well Jae, Junpyo is snoring … - Jandi mumbles while eating ice cream.

-… JiHoo is asleep already .. those guys drunk too much .. – Seo Jin added.

-yeah, I hope Yi Jung is still alive and kicking .. I don't want Gaeul not to enjoy their first night. – Jae kyung explains while eyeing Jandi and Seo Jin intently.

-Naaahh … I doubt it, the man only drank champagne .. – Jandi grabs another spoonful.

-enough about gaeul and yi jung .. SPILL! – Seo Jin demanded while Jandi was waiting patiently.

Jae kyung heavily sighs as she surrenders, there is no way she can hide it from them after all they were her best friends. So without holding back, she blurted out her feelings to them while crying immensely. As what she expected Seo jin and Jandi were mad at Woobin, judging from the expression on their faces, Woobin is going to be dead tomorrow morning. It wasn't her intention to get Woobin into trouble; she was just desperate for some advice. She needed to vent. After almost an hour of chit chatting and begging Jandi and Seo Jin to spare Woobin's life, finally they give in to her request. Jae kyung was tired from crying almost 24 hours already and decided to head back.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Jae kyung slowly open the door and when she saw Woobin's form sleeping on the couch, she immediately run towards the bathroom.

-That jerk! He acted as if nothing happened. He didn't even apologize. Urgh! The nerve! Jandi and Seo Jin is right .. I will never forgive him even if he begs for it. – She thought as she hastily wipes the mist in the mirror after taking a shower. She brushes her hair slowly while staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were baggy because of the million tears she shed for him last night, she looks weary and worn-out.

Before heading out, Jae kyung took a couple of deep breaths and braces herself. She thought of the possibilities that if somehow Woobin will remain stubborn and not apologize, she would have to use violence to get it out of his system. She had enough of her self-pity and depression already. Enough crying and feeling sulky; for Goodness sake's they aren't children anymore, it's time for them to take things maturely. So with confidence and strong-will she twisted the doorknob and opens it widely.

To her dismay, the lights were turned off conveying total darkness around the room that she couldn't see a thing. There wasn't even a tiny ball of light coming from the outside, clearly all the curtains were drawn and suddenly she felt the overwhelming pain rushed through her all over again. She choked back the tears as she realizes that Woobin doesn't care about her anymore. She painfully sighs as the thought of losing him plagued her mind that she could no longer control the tears in her eyes.

Jae Kyung clutched her bathrobe tightly and closes her eyes as she silently cries.

He waited for her to open her eyes. The sight of her hurting deep inside; crying; was killing him. He curses as he tried to control himself from launching onto her. He wanted so bad to hold her but he knows he can't. He needed to ask for her forgiveness.

She didn't realize how long she was crying nor did she have her eyes close. All she knows is that, tonight is going to be another night of crying for him. Tonight she won't sleep again. Exhausted from not enough sleep and immensely crying last night, Jae kyung decided to lie down on the bed. She slowly opens her eyes when her she caught her breath. The vast darkness earlier was suddenly illuminated by candle lights surrounding the room. She looks around, partially counting the candles that were on the floor.

Jae kyung gasps, when she saw the red roses petals scattered on the wooden floor in front of her. The petals form the 2-word-letters that made her sob even more. It was from Woobin.

It says **"IM SORRY" … **

She stared at the words and look up when she heard footsteps walking towards her. Her face clouded in tears as she saw Woobin holding her_ favorite ice cream cake and a bouquet_ of _red roses_. His face apologetic, sadness flashes through his eyes as he stared at her. She sniffs and brightly smiles as Woobin made a sheepish gesture, offering her the flowers and ice cream in his hands. Jae kyung couldn't hold back anymore as she jumps and lunged into him. Her arms snake onto his neck as she embraces him tightly. His left arm encircles her waist and pressed her against him. Tears flowed madly when he whispers to her.

-I'm sorry Jae .. – Woobin's voice was hoarse and in pain and she cries harder.

-Shhh .. Please forgive me, Jae .. Please? – Woobin whispers

Words were out of questions as Jae kyung is overwhelmed with happiness. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so stupid for doubting him. So stupid for even thinking, for even entertaining the fact that he doesn't care for her. No. HE CARES FOR HER. HE LOVES HER.

-… Jae? … - He nervously ask

She nods vigorously that she is positive that she's going to damage her brain.

-I forgive you … - She spoke in a hoarse voice and Woobin crushes her into a bear hug.

-I Love you, Jae

-I love you too Woobin ..

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yi Jung had his head prop up with his elbows. He didn't sleep at all. He just couldn't afford to pass the chance upon watching his precious wife sleep next to him upon their first night and first morning together. For the past 4 hours, Yi Jung stared admiringly at his princess/wife; tracing her facial features with his fingers lightly, careful not to disturb her sleep. Indeed, his wife is the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, her natural beauty had always captivates his heart. His been studying his wife facial expression when she sleeps. Oh how he find her so adorable when she knitted her eyebrows and when she pouts. He also takes note that she tends to cling onto him so hard. She moves a lot when she sleeps, which made him decided to order a brand new customized king sized bed for them. He also notice that she likes caressing his muscle toned chest. Numerous times, he wanted so bad to take advantage of her sleeping form right there and then but he doesn't want to scare her. After all making love three times in a row is more than enough for him. It was heavenly for him, in fact until now he still feels like he's in heaven. For YI Jung, even though he bedded tons of women already, for him it was his first, because it was indeed the first time that he did it for LOVE. He did it for love and with the girl he always loved. He feels so alive; so blest and honored especially because Gaeul gave him the most precious gift that a girl can give, her virginity.

As soon as he thought of it, flashes of the vivid memories from last night came across his mind and Yi Jung shakes the thought aside. He curses as Gaeul stirs on her sleep and lift her leg to intertwine with his, her knee slightly touching his crotch. He bit his lip trying to control the urge.

Gaeul moans and cuddled closer to him. Her gestures didn't help as Yi Jung's concentration snaps.

_That's it!_ He thought as he lowers his head and kisses his beloved wife passionately.

Unknown to Yi Jung, Gaeul has been awake all this time; cherishing this very moment.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

JUnpyo is cradling her; caressing her soft hair, planting a kiss on her forehead, and admiring her features. He is holding her hand, its delicate finger that held the symbol of his undying love for her. A simple diamond ring which was personalized to match her favorite color and her simplicity. It was such a melody to his heart whenever he recalls the day she accepted his proposal to her. It wasn't what he plan for but it turn out to be the best night ever. He can still remember every little detail on that special night, it as if, it was tattooed on his mind. Every time he thinks about it, he always blushed and the warm feeling always filled his soul. He can still remember how her lips taste, the sweet taste of her lips mix with the mouth watery chocolate. How passionately they kissed inside his car, with the rain pouring down so hard. The raindrops gliding smoothly down the crystal glass of his windshield. Both their hearts so calm and serene as they kissed tenderly. And the moment they catch their breath, she looks at him lovingly and when she said YES with the tears in her eyes; his world made sense.

-What's on your mind? – Junpyo was surprised to Jandi awake and beaming at him. He smiles at her and said.

-YOU. – Junpyo whispers into her lips before kissing her.

She moans underneath him and kisses him back.

-Thank you. – JunPyo said between kisses.

-For what? – Jandi sweetly ask

-… For everything…

-… for loving me, for never giving up on me, for making me happy. I love you, Jandi and I will never get tired of telling you that. – JunPyo continues while caressing her face.

-I love you too hon! Always remember that you are the only man I Love and will always love forever. I will never give up on you, never… - Jandi smiles at him tenderly and kisses him.

-hon? If you're overwhelmed and stress about something, you would tell me right? – Junpyo looks into her eyes seriously.

-Hon! – Jandi reprimands him.

-.. no, I'm serious. Tell me.. – jUnPyo repeated.

-Yes I will. And trust me, I'll definitely make my point. – Jandi smirked.

-.. Okay, that makes me feel better. – JunPyo sighs and Jandi playfully punches his arm.

-… hahaha.. – She laughs

-Hon, you outta remember, your fiancée is bold, loud and outspoken .. – Jandi stood up

-.. you are? – JunPyo teases her.

-Yes I am. – Jandi held her head high and Junpyo watches in amusement.

-u sure about that? –

-Positive.

-… Then let's get married today … - JunPyo challenges her.

-Wh-at? NnnOoooWww? – Jandi stuttered, completely taken aback by JUnPyo's words.

-Yes, Now … - He stands by to his words, enjoying the moment of tormenting her princess. God! He wish he wanted so bad to video tape his fiancee's reaction.

-ahhhh … ahhh … - Jandi was pacing back and forth, biting her lower lip. JUnpyo couldn't take it anymore and walk towards her.

-Hahahahaha. .. hey, I can wait .. I will wait .. because I know you are always mine. You are always mine Jandi as I am always yours.. – Junpyo caresses her arms and held her waist, her back against his chest.

-… hon? –

-yes? – JUnpyo innocently answers while inhaling her sweet scent; Junpyo's chin resting on her shoulders.

Jandi faces him and smiled deviously. - … I want to get married this year …


	27. Ending

**A/N: **_I would like to say thank you very much to my readers. This fiction wouldn't have been a complete success without your help! Thanks again to the following_

**Kimmy95**

**Mikaelv**

**Michi5463**

**Jaiezeeaie**

**Lamz325**

**Purvlet**

**and to my silent readers, to everyone who added this story to their subscription, thanks a lot.**

_This story has ended. So sorry for taking so long to update this fic, but i was busy preparing for my state boards and now iam taking it this weds. so hopefully with the blessing and God's grace, i will passed. _

_here is chap 27 of this story. and know that i will always love BOF so i will be writing some more fics about them. please stay tune.. here it is.. do enjoy n please review.._**  
**

**Chap 27: Ending **

_**5 years later**_

-Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!

JiHoo groans as the heat of the sun burn his face. He knitted his eyebrows, hiding his face from the pillow while snaking his arm into his wife's waist. Seo Jin moans and turns to face her husband which had a smug written in his face. She giggles at his childish reaction and rubs her eyes.

-Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! – The unbearable chants where getting into his nerves as JiHoo tried his best to go back to sleep.

-Sweetheart? It's morning. – She whispers to him, pretending to ignore the little devils jumping up and down their bed.

-Dad, get up! Get up! I need my pancakes right now, please? – The boy whines as **SeiJi, the 4 year old son of JiHoo & Seo Jin **pleaded.

-Uncle, can you make mine a minni mouse pancake? SeiJi said I can pick any design I want. –a little girl sheepishly requested; cradling a teddy bear in her arms. JiHoo smiles at how sweet the little girl is who had her mother's soft skin, long shiny hair and slender body, with her eyes, nose and lips from his father. Her name is **Ji Eul, Yi Jung and Ga eul's daughter.**

-Yes my dad is making you one. – SeiJi proudly replied while crossing his arms. Ji Hoo chuckled. It's amazing how demanding and bossy his son can be. He must have got it from his mother side after all that is the Gu family's genes.

-Good morning SeiJi. – Seo Jin gave her son a kiss while he mumbles embarrassing words to his mother. JIHoo messes his son's chestnut brown hair and pinch his nose.

-Sir Prince? Can you make mine a bunny? – **Jaewen, Woobin and Jae kyung's daughter** announces while playing with her hair.

-Yeah. Yeah, uncle JiHoo is going to make you one. – **Jaden, JunPyo and JAndi's son** commented. Just like his father, Jaden had a curly hair, his mother's eyes and nose.

-shut up! I am not talking to you. – Jaewen retaliated and Jaden blushed. Just like Jae kyung, she's tough and as Woobin's daughter, the princess of the underworld mafia displays unimaginable authority; also just like her father she has strawberry colored hair.

- Oiiii, Jaden is blushing! Jaden is blushing! – SeiJi teases them while Ji Eul joins in.

Jihoo rolled his eyes and pretended to hid from the blanket.

-Oh come on! Dad! – SeiJi complains; pulling the blanket off his father's head.

-I know! Let's attacked him.. – Jaden jolly replied.

The kids' chorus and Jihoo prepared for the worst. Laughters and shrieks were all over JiHoo's sulking frame, as he tries to dodge their attacks, someone was tickling him and the other ones trying to pull the blanket off from his head.

-Remind me to kill Yi Jung, Junpyo and Woobin later on okay? – JiHoo manages to sit on the bed with SeiJi on his back, Ji Eul clinging on his arms while Jaewen and Jaden sat in front of him. Finding the sight to so adorable and cute, Seo Jin smiles and grabs her camera.

-Say cheese! – She announces and the rest of the kids sat still and smiled at the camera; making funny faces while Jihoo frowns.

-Wow! That was cute! What a moment! – Seo Jin shrieks happily while marching towards the bathroom.

-Ahh .. sweetheart? a little help? – JiHoo mutters while Seo Jin just giggled and left without another word.

After certain negotiations between the kids, JIHoo followed his wife to the bathroom and held her waist, breathing in on her scent as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

-Hmmm.. Good morning sweetheart.. Sleep well? – JiHoo kisses her neck and Seo Jin closes her eyes.

-Yes .. where are the kids? – Seo Jin softly answers still enjoying her husband's touch.

-I kick them out! Hehehe

-JiHoo .. – She teases him.

-I was just joking. I told them to wake their parents up and I'll see them at the kitchen in 15. – JiHoo explains while seductively planting a soft kiss on her collar bone. She moans while shuffling his hair.

-So where did we left off last night? – JiHoo teases her while Seo Jin madly blushes, imagining their intense love making they had.

-hmmm.. remind me, I totally forgot.. – Seo Jin deviously smiles and JiHoo nibbles on her ear. She sexily moans and JiHoo excitedly grabs both her legs and lift her on top of the luxury bathroom sink in front of the Jacuzzi. He squeezes himself in front of her and kisses her neck and Seo Jin arches her back.

-JiHoo .. the kids? – Seo Jin was fighting the urge to moan louder as she finds it hard to control.

-shhh.. we still have 15 minutes … Ji Hoo whispers while caressing her slender legs. Seo jin giggles and kisses her naughty husband.

-o0o0o0o0o00-

-SWeetheart, is Jaewen awake? – Jae kyung groggily mumbles, still too sleepy to open her eyes as she buried herself on the crook of her husband's neck. Woobin is still in dazed when he heard his wife's inquiries.

-She's still sleeping … - He utters, planting a kiss on her forehead.

-Hmmm .. I don't think so! Let me check on her. – Jae kyung stretches and was about to sit up when Woobin tenderly pulled her closer to him.

. not so fast! –Woo bin kisses her passionately while caressing her flat stomach. His hands roam around her body's curves, caressing it. It's been 5 years already since they got married and he still couldn't get enough with his wife, he loves her more and more each day. Jae kyung melts in his every touch, and traces her fingers on his muscle tone chest to his abs and stops at the hem of his boxers. Woo bin gasps at his wife's boldness. She seductively climbs up on top of him and kisses him erotically when …

-Mom! Dad! What are you doing? – Jaewen together with Ji Eul, SeiJi, and Jaden walks inside. Her face was full of disgust, while SeiJi was covering Ji Eul's eyes and Jaden's shocked expression.

Surprised to hear her daughter's rant, Jae kyung instantly covered herself with the blanket and accidentally landed on the floor with a shriek.

-Ouch!

-Jae, you okay sweetheart? –Woo bin immediately helped his wife, while smiling at his daughter.

-Good morning kids! –Woobin opens his arms wide open and laughs.

-Good morning uncle Woobin! – The kids gave him a hug while Jaewen kisses her mother.

-Jaewen, sweetheart, why are you up so early? – Jae kyung brush her daughter's hair while still holding the blanket.

-Mother, it's not that early, it's already 7 o'clock in the morning. – Jaewen said as a matter of fact and Jae kyung smirks. Her precious daughter, Jaewen, have grown so much in this past 5 years.

-Jaewen, daddy doesn't need to remind you to knock first before entering the room. – Woobin sarcastically said with hint of amusement in his voice.

-.. but we did dad! You and mom were too busy to have heard us. – Jaewen reasons out.

Woobin likes to tease his daughter. He knows that their little princess get ticked off whenever she is reprimanded in front of her best friends, after all, as the eldest by month from the four of them, she wants to be in control.

-alright now! Come here! – Woo bin embraces his daughter while Jaewen smiles.

-Uncle Woobin, Uncle JiHoo says he's going to kill you. –Jaden confidently says while earning a punch from Jaewen.

-What? He said what? – Woobin shockingly replied while eyeing the kids intently.

-Jaewen! What did you do? – Woobin groans while the kids scatter around.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Before Woobin could scold his daughter, Jaewen, Jaden, Seiji and Ji eul were running away from him.

-o0o0o0o0o00o0-

He was tracing his fingers up and down her stomach, along with his lips as he tried to kiss her. For the past 30 minutes, he has been awake, studying his wife's sleeping figure. She was sleeping peacefully, she was smiling heavenly and by the looks of it, he could tell that she is dreaming. He pressed his ear onto her abdomen, hoping to hear something wonderful while whispering words of fondness. Ever since the day, he found out that his wife is having their second child, Junpyo couldn't help but feel so lucky. Indeed he is, for he is blest with a forever loving wife, his wonderful son Jaden and now his second child. God has been so good to him for giving him everything he can ever ask for. He smiled deeply as he thought about the past 5 years they've been together as husband and wife. He kisses her tenderly while looking at her intently.

His wife blinks and opens her eyes to look into his.

-Good morning hon, - Jandi tenderly greeted while caressing her tummy.

-Bright morning hon, come on its time to get up, - JUnpyo replied while guiding his wife to stand up.

Jandi yawns. –Where is Jaden?

-He's up, as a matter of fact the kids were here. – JunPyo informs her while enveloping her into a hug. Jandi return the sweet gestures and kisses him passionately.

-Hon, did I ever tell you how much I love you and how much i care for you and how thankful I am for you, Jaden and our baby? –Junpyo sternly looks into her eyes while she smiles warmly.

-yes. Every single day. Everytime I woke up, before you go to work, before we go to sleep. –Jandi merrily answers.

-because it's true, I love you every moment of every day. I will never get tired of telling you that. – He caresses her face and kissed her nose.

-well I love you too Mr. Gu Junpyo. Me, Jaden and our little munchkin loves you very much and each and every day were thankful to have you. – Jandi smiles brightly at her husband; closes her eyes and as soon as JunPyo's lips touches hers, her whole world turns upside down.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were having lunch in the garden of famous Casanova Hotel Cipriani in Venice Italy where they were staying, as the four families were taking a vacation. As they were having lunch, sharing jokes and stories, Yi jung couldn't help but stare at how vibrant and lovely his wife is. So Ga Eul is smiling brightly, her eyes dancing in happiness as she laughs with everybody. Yi Jung tenderly smile while looking down as he reminisce their past. Their ups and downs, how she said "I Do", on their first night, and the day she gave him the most precious thing in the world he could ever have, his daughter, JI Eul. He thought about everything they've been through, and there is one thing he realized. HE IS BLEST! Blest for having a happy life with Gaeul, his JI eul and of course his friends.

-Oi, Yi Jung, you're spacing out! – Nudge Woobin who was seating beside him. His wife immediately caresses his hand and grips it.

-You okay sweetheart? – She tenderly looks him in the eyes.

He nods, kisses her in the lips, stands up and raises his glass of wine.

-To Love. –Yi Jung declares.

-To family. – Ga eul smiles.

-To friendship – Junpyo announces.

-To Loyalty – jandi added.

-To Happiness – Woobin seconded.

-To trust – Jae kyung vibrantly stated.

-To our kids – JiHoo looks to Seo jin.

-May we all have lifetime prosperity. – SeoJin declares.

-Cheers! – They all drank their wine and embrace each other when the kids came running around the table. SeiJI, walk towards Ga eul and Yi Jung stopping in between the gaps of their chairs, earning a questioning look from his dad (Jihoo). The rest of the kids went to their parents' side and look up when Sei Ji cleared his throat.

-What? – Jaden demanded as Junpyo caresses his curly hair.

-Shhh! – Jaewen reprimanded him as she sat on her father's lap.

-What is it SeiJi? – Seo Jin calmly asks her son.

-Mom, dad, uncle Woobin, Auntie Jaekyung, Uncle jUnPyo, Auntie Jandi, and to Auntie Gaeul and Uncle Yi Jung.

Seo Jin started, bowing down to each and every one of them. JiHoo raises his eyebrows and everyone waited for him to say something. He turns towards Yi Jung and bows lowly at him. Yi Jung was taken aback; he was about to say something when Ga eul seriously shakes her head. He nods at her and listens.

-Sir Ma'am, I would like ask your daughter's hand in marriage. I swear to you that I will forever love Ji Eul forever with all of my heart. I will protect her no matter what. –Sei Ji looks him seriously into his eyes and didn't blink. JI eul and Jaewen giggled while Jaden rolls his eyes.

Everyone around the table didn't say anything, Junpyo was staring blankly, confused on what was happening, Jandi and Seo Jin was about to cry, Jae kyung and Woobin were stifling the urge to laugh while JiHoo was covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, his face crimson. Ga eul was smiling tenderly while Yi Jung was fuming.

-Wh-at? – Yi Jung surprisingly reacted.

-Uhm, dad said if I ask you, you'll say Yes and since mom and auntie Ga eul told me to ask for your blessing and permission as a man, so here I am, a man in front of you Sir. – Sei Ji remains stiff while clenching his hands.

JI Hoo couldn't control it anymore as he laughs the sound of his laughter roaring and everybody already joined in.

-YOON JI HOO! – Yi jung stood up as JI Hoo started running with the kids. Yi Jung runs after him, pissed.

-Come back here you pervert! What are you teaching your son? Hey come back here! Ji Hoo!

Woobin and Junpyo join their two best friends while the girls were left in the table laughing so hard. It's been indeed 5 years and their friendship is getting stronger more and more each day.


End file.
